Remembering
by Sacred3
Summary: In the 21st century magic is dieing and the immortal Morgana no longer finds life interesting. But then she comes face to face to a man identical to Merlin, he becomes her new obsession. Mergana Modern AU- ON HIATUS until Series 5 ends
1. Prologue

**Remembering**

**Prologue: Those Eyes**

Her mouth parted slightly and eyes widened. Morgana never thought she'll lay eyes again on those ridiculously high cheekbones, over sized ears and those eyes. In over a millennia she did not think she will see such blue eyes that twinkled with amusement and yet held a wisdom far to grand for such a young face ever again.

"Merlin?"she gasped.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes <em>

_This idea has been floating around my head ever since I started reading the fantastical Jaqtkd's stories of Merlin in the modern world (go out and check her stories they are awesome). So I thought why don't I give it a try at a Modern Au fic, with a twist. Anyway why my muse appears during exam times confounds me. So put this on alert if you like since I probably won't update until the end of November._


	2. Chapter 1: Those Eyes

**Did I forget to mention that I do not own Merlin? Much as I would like to own it, it actually belongs to the BBC and Shine Ltd. Neither does the song Forever Young by Youth Group**

**Remembering**

Song played: Keep Your Eyes Ahead by The Helio Sequence

**Chapter 1:**

"Hurry up Morgana! Or else we're going to be late for the meeting," a woman with pink hair urged while knocking on a grey door frantically. Eventually she gave up and stalked off to another part of the building.

However, on the other side of the plain, matte grey door was a room blooming with life. The room was tiny, actually it was the size of a office cubicle. But this said cubicle was converted into a makeshift studio and looked as if an artist was given all the time in the world to perfect their craft. A plethora of sketches were thumb-tacked all over the walls hiding what little wall there was in the first place. But if the walls didn't say enough about the owner of the DIY studio, the room itself was cramped beyond belief. Morgana Pendragon or nowadays Morgana le Fay had somehow crammed three bookshelves, a desk, four easels (each with a painting drying) and a stool.

Of course this miraculous cramming of objects was the work of magic, she did not bring her work back home with her. The Great Morgana Pendragon even after one-thousand-four-hundred years still preferred the luxuriant life she had as the unofficial Princess of Camelot, but nowadays these materialistic items she provided herself came in the form of a penthouse in West End London, a Mercedes SLR McLaren, designer clothes, the whole kit and caboodle. And as one would expect with a person having such conspicuous lifestyle and a never aging body she had a couple of issues in changing or hiding her identity. But for Morgana, a couple of threats and well aimed spells and curses was all she needed, it was simply child's play to her. Though by the 1970's she didn't even really need those any more, just some hacking skills into government networks and bada bing bada boom she just 'inherited' everything all over again from another distant relative.

Soon enough life didn't contain the excitement it had a those many centuries ago. Everything was too orderly and organised in the new millennium. Honestly the last time she found life truly exciting was probably the around the 1960's and 1970's, the Age of Experimenting. At times Morgana sometimes found herself reminiscing about the old days, when she and Merlin would have magical duels, weaving complicated spells in attempt the bring each other's early demise, while Arthur and Mordred would pit each other's armies for the throne of Camelot and essentially the Lands of Albion. But those days were long gone and this modern life it was too convenient. So convenient she rarely used magic any more, not that it was getting any easier to tap into her magic. Over the centuries she found that it was getting harder to tap into her magic and she wasn't sure why though. Was it because she was old? Because the world today has distanced itself from its ancestral roots? Whatever it was Morgana did not like it.

Another thing that Morgana did not like was being disturbed while deep in concentration. Her brow was slightly crinkled from frowning for she was delicately placing the finishing touches to her painting. This was her focusing look and added to that, her tongue was poking out, a little quirk she developed a century or two ago.

"Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever, forever," went her mobile.

This distracted her and caused her to smudge the paint the wrong way on the portrait she was working on. The woman in her painting was sitting by a fire that illuminated her face in a romantic light and instead of having blood red lips it just looked liked she just became a vampire which finished off her latest meal.

"Grrrr, this better be good, it's the second time I've been disturbed," Morgana grumbled to herself, regretting why she became a graphic designer slash artist for the next couple of decades. She quickly wiped one hand clean and picked up her mobile.

"Hello."

"Hello am I speaking to Morgana le Fay?" asked a woman with a lightly cultured accent.

"Yes this is Morgana. Who am I speaking to?" She replied slightly annoyed. Morgana looked at her owl shaped clock on the other side of the studio. It was already three o'clock and she still hadn't finished her painting for the meeting she was already late to.

"This is Jennifer from The Graceful Lion Bookshop and I would like to inform you that your copy of The Concise Collection of Arthurian Legends from Mold has arrived and The Druidic Cults of the British Isles has arrived too."

Morgana smiled slightly, so good news at last, "Why, thank you. I'll come pick them up this afternoon. What time do you close?"

"We close at five-thirty during weekdays and are open on Saturdays from ten to five and are closed on Sundays."

"Thank you. I'll be there today to collect them. Bye."

"No problem. I hope you have a nice day. Bye."

Morgana pressed end call and sighed a breath of relief. Finally a good thing happened today. She quickly flicked her eyes at the clock again and realised she was already ten minutes late. She looked at her ruined painting that she was apparently going to show at this so called urgent meeting and sighed again.

"_Onmétaþ_,"she whispered and the smudge disappeared and was replaced with a pair of lips smiling seductively.

"_Ádrúgaþ_." Her eyes flashed golden and the painting dried up immediately, "Perfect." Morgana grinned, picked up her painting and walked off to join the others at the meeting.

When Morgana arrived she realised that wasn't the only person late. One of the good things working at a graphic design company, everyone got caught up with their own work they too lose track of time and today that included the person who called up the meeting in the first place.

"Aww Morgana darling I totally dig your outfit today," complimented Alfred, one of the few friends Morgana allowed herself to have. Alfred in short was the stereotype of gay. He has wavy hair that reached his shoulders wore thick rimmed glasses, a tight pink shirt and tighter pants. Not that she really cared, maybe back in the day she would thought the idea to be absolutely absurd but as time went by and she came to accept it.

"Thanks Alfred, I quite like it too," Morgana replied with smiled. She did indeed like her outfit today. It was a dark green chiffon dress with little purple flowers embroidered at the hem which she then matched up with a pair of brown strappy wedges.

Then came the boss, the person who organised this stupid meeting and pounded Morgana's door and still arrived late to the meeting even though she left more than ten minutes ago.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late," she welcomed cheerfully and not sounding really sorry at all. Morgana would have said she looked liked a pixie, but the sad thing is she already knew what a real pixie was and to her boss' credit she didn't look like one those. She just appeared to be those new age pointy faced pixies with cropped, spiky hair and in her case a bubblegum pink.

"Well Amanda, why are the ten of us here all cramped up in the tea room?" inquired Alfred.

"I was about to get to that,"she snapped back.

That was the thing with Amanda. She appeared like the cool happy-go-lucky kind of people with strange alternative ways but in Morgana's opinion she definitely did behaved like a pixie.

"Well, what is it?"

"Ok, ok what's the rush for? No need to get snappy with me." Morgana resisted to roll her eyes but a few other people in the cramped room couldn't.

"In a few months it'll be Halloween,"she announced and a couple of people sighed, "Hey hey guys it's not like that hokey pokey commercialism the Americans turned it into but a the traditional Celtic Samhain."

Morgana looked up suddenly more interested in the talk as previous she was playing with hem of her dress and staring to nowhere in particular.

"Oh come on Amanda, is this why we were all called up to? We have a deadline for several of our projects remember?" whined one of the staff.

"Well I think, after all are projects are finished I thought we should have a little break on Halloween but celebrate it the way they had in the old days, you know with a bonfire and whatnot. You know me, willing to try something new."

This was getting interesting thought Morgana, and Amanda being one of your weird, alternative people you just happened to know trying to replicate a traditional Samhain in the Druidic way was going to be funny to observe. The last time when she tried to be Buddhist for a week she ended up chanting her sutra that was meant for luck and good fortune but instead she turned it into a curse which made her cutlery to disappear when she needed it for a week. That is another reason why Morgana was drawn to this place, the little amount of magic the permeated the air here both found in her friend Alfred and crazy nut bag Amanda.

"Also it means you guys all get the day off so it'll be a long week end."

Now that gave her everybody's full attention.

"Morgana, could you come here and show me the painting I requested?"

Morgana straightened up and walked as gracefully as she could in the crowded room (a habit she never lost after living so many years at King Uther's court) with her painting and handed it over to Amanda. Morgana was secretly glad that she used magic to touch this off and speed dry it, maybe it'll give her a pay rise? Not that she really needed one.

Amanda took hold of the painting and examined it for a couple of seconds until she declared, "Perfect! Morgana you're in charge of preparing the festivities for Samhain."

What? She was stunned, wasn't this the nut case's idea to celebrate Samhain, why did she have to do it? Morgana hasn't celebrated Samhain properly since her sister's Morgause's sacrifice on that fateful day so many years ago. Morgana composed herself and answered, "I will be honored to organise the party for Samhain Amanda, but I do not think I'll be able to pull it off authentically though."

"Nonsense Morgana," retorted Amanda with a gleam in her eyes, "I have every ounce of faith in you. I mean look at this painting it like a Celtic girl celebrating by a bonfire. All your designs are actually, medieval fantasy. You know in a land of myth, and a time of magic full of knights and dragons, where druids once roamed the woods. Exactly how I envision it to be. And by the way Morgana, we all know you're very good a researching especially when it concerns Arthurian legends and Druidic cults."

There was no way she could get out of this one, everyone knew she never went holidays outside of the British Isles, had no friends or lovers to spend time with and was the only 'heir' to inherit the vast amount of money to support her lifestyle.

"I'll do it Amanda," Morgana replied cheerfully as she forced a smile, "And you guys better enjoy it since I'm the one doing the hard work." She eyed everyone up.

"That's the Morgana I know, the determined, exceptional hardworker. As a reward for this I'll let you the rest of the day off."

"Thanks Amanda, you'll won't regret this." Morgana walked out of the room with a smirk on her face while planning ways to get back at Amanda on the day. Oh yes she'll have an authentic Samhain.

**M**

Morgana parked her Mercedes near by the Wandsworth Council building. The building was a gleaming white with the borough's crest displayed proudly in front of the main entrance. It depicted a blue and yellow shield that was supported by a dove and dragon. Morgana thought it looked kind of ridiculous, how complex coat of arms have become since her time when they were generally a single emblem. To further highlight the ridiculous coat of arms the banner underneath had their motto as 'We Serve'. Definitely not the way old crests were used. Coat of arms were meant the represent power not submission.

Morgana quickly brushed the train of thought away and looked at her phone to see this bookshop was. She never actually been to The Graceful Lion Bookshop, she just came across it one day while searching the internet about the Druids and her slight obsession of Arthurian Legends. She enjoyed the ways authors and historians depicted her...as long as she had a sort of power with it.

When she finally located the place, which was a tiny store wedged between two massive chain stores. The only reason she actually spotted it was because of the hanging overhead of a prancing, yellow lion swaying in the gentle breeze. The tiny window display held a variety of books, but mainly they were history and antique books. Morgana pushed the wooden door open and entered the premises.

The inside was not Morgana what expected. Sure the store appeared tiny from the outside but that was a deceiving. Inside was actually quite large. Some tasteful music playing softly in the background but then, once again the place was very cramped. Why she always tended to go to crowded places confounds her. The shop contained a manner of bookshelves of all sizes jammed in every corner of the room. Some were tiny that held books no bigger than her mobile while other shelves could have easily been more than five meters tall. There was a man at the registers who was currently stacking books precariously on the shelf behind him and adjacent to that was a tinier cafe with only two tables of three. There were a couple of customers lining up at the cafe counter, yet the single barista was already busy with her back facing them and retrieving another packet of roasted coffee beans.

Morgana walked up to the registers where the skinny yet lean man, Morgana noted was stacking more books. She could tell the poor guy was going to fall any second, even for a guy who appeared to be at least six foot would not be able to reach the top shelf while standing on apparently what seemed to be a stack of old Yellow Pages.

"Umm excuse me," Morgana decided to announce herself. She then counted one, two, three...

CRASH! The Yellow Pages buckled underneath him he fell down with a couple of the books that the man was stacking landed on top of his head.

"I'm Ok, I'm ok," the man repeated with his back still facing towards her and brushing off the dust on his dark, blue polo.

"Are you alright there?" called the barista from the other side.

"I'm ok Jen! Just a small fall and maybe a couple of bruises to my head, nothing out of the norm,"he reassured the barista called Jen in joking tone. This was probably Jennifer who called her earlier on today.

"Ok if you say so."

"You sure you are ok?" enquired Morgana.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a tad clumsy...so they say," he replied in an accent that was English but sounded like some Irish undertones too, or so Morgana heard. He then turned around and asked, "How can I help you today ma'am?"

Morgana's eyes widened and her mouth became dry. No it couldn't be. Could it? He was suppose to be dead. He died at the Battle of Camlann and that was one-thousand-four-hundred years ago. But he had the same jaw structure, defined cheekbones and enormous ears which make you want to squish them back into place. But it was those eyes, those cheerful, twinkling eyes that seem too know everything and challenged every little thing you did.

"Merlin?"

The man looked at her weirdly, "Yeah, I'm Merlin. The all powerful warlock."

Morgana was speechless, and that hasn't occurred in a very long time.

"If you think I'm some old guy with a beard and a pointy hat," he joked, "So while you're standing here looking a bit gobsmacked, I suppose you're Morgana who's come to pick up two special orders. Am I correct?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

What an idiot she was! Why in the world would Merlin be here in the twenty first century if he has been dead for over a millennia. Sure this guy looked remarkably like him, so much so she couldn't tell a difference except that his hair was a bit longer and his hands weren't those calloused servant's hands but smooth, long fingered hands. Why was she even thinking about that?

"Yep, you're correct. I'm Morgana. Though how you knew puzzles me."

He shrugged and turned his back to grab two medium sized books from the shelf, "Not sure really, just had a feeling that's all." He turned around again to face her again and placed both books on the counter, "Here you go Morgana, The Concise Collection of Arthurian Legends specially ordered from Mold and The Druidic Cults of the British Isles."

Morgana picked up one of the books and pretended to examine them, though she already knew these were the correct ones. It reality she was actually checking if this man had any magic. And truth the be told she was surprised.

He had none. Yet it wasn't the fact that he had none, it was the fact was that she couldn't even sense him at all. On any scale, magical and non magical. He was a puzzle, and anomaly, something waiting to be solved. This made Morgana more confused and intrigued with this Merlin doppelganger.

"These are the correct ones," replied Morgana while taking out her credit card and handing it to him.

He took the credit card, looked at it quickly and tried to suppress a grin while swiping it through the machine.

"What's so amusing?"asked Morgana curiously.

"I suppose you're parents really liked Arthurian legends and it rubbed on to you Miss Morgana _le Fay_," he emphasised her last name with a cheeky smile.

Oh, two can play at one game, "And how do you know that I just didn't happen to marry a man with the surname of Le Fay?" she paused, "Mr..." Morgana looked around at his person and saw a name tag.

_Síoraí._

"Síoraí," finished Morgana with a smirk.

Síoraí chuckled lightly, "Well Miss Le Fay, firstly you don't have a wedding ring on your finger and secondly you seem too much like an free spirited woman to even consider marriage yet."

He was very observant this Síoraí thought Morgana, or he can read her like a book a one glance, a thing Morgana prided herself as impossible to do on her.

"By the way you're one of the few who can pronounce my name correctly on your first try," he continued with an easy smile.

"Yeah, I speak a couple of languages fluently and Irish happens to be one of them," she replied. Yep definitely a few languages with some dead ones too. A millennia and a few centuries was plenty of time to learn some new words. "And I suppose your name means 'timeless'?" asked Morgana.

Síoraí handed back her credit card and started placing the books in a paper bag with a prancing lion printed on it. "Well I was going to say 'forever' or 'eternal', but timeless seems bout right to me."

"Isn't that a bit girly? Isn't Síoraí generally a girl's name?" Síoraí frowned slightly, "Not that it's a bad thing," Morgana quickly added.

"No it's alright, you just happened to be the second person too say that to me, the first was the prat."

Now that was a insult Morgana hasn't heard for many a century. She tried not to show her surprise and then said, "He can't be that bad, but still Síoraí, you have to agree it is a girly kind of name."

Síoraí must have saw the flicker of surprise and misinterpreted it and then said, "Nahh really the prat is actually my best friend. Easy to get along with if he doesn't have a stick up his ass which actually seems to be around forty percent of the time. It was worst apparently before I met him. And as for my name it was either Síoraí or Marlin according to my parents. I'm glad they chose Síoraí cause Marlin makes me sound like a fish."

Síoraí then handed the bag to Morgana who giggled a bit for Marlin did remind her of fish and then for some strange spur of the moment action Morgana accidentally slipped a question she was not meant to ask, or so she told herself afterwards.

"Would you care if I had your number Síoraí?"

Síoraí obviously was very surprised by the question. Who wouldn't ? When a pale, dark haired beauty with exotic green eyes asks for your number what do you say? You say yes of course.

But no."Ehmm," was Síoraí's reply as he stumbled into the more Irish side of his accent and tried to look somewhere else that wasn't her face and then behind her, "I shouldn't be socialising with customers really."

"Oh sorry," Morgana looked behind herself too and realised there was a bit of a line forming. She then quickly opened her card holder and gave him her private graphic design business card that had her email and number. "Call me when you can," she said with a bright smile and walked out he shop.

When Morgana out of the store, she felt rejuvenated oddly. As if the tingle of magic suddenly became stronger within her. She wasn't sure why, but she did know for a fact that The Graceful Lion Bookshop had something in it that was drawing her in.

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes<em>

_Ok guys, it appears that I updated earlier than expected. Really I think you guys deserve better than the lousy prologue :), however really I should be studying for my exams (shakes fist at muse). And I hope I caused no offence to anybody about my references to gays (one of my best friends are gay) and American commercialism. Also did anyone spot the Merlin intro reference? :D _

_As with __**Síoraí**_ **'s **_name I think it is pronounced: Seer-o-ree, o as in cot. Any Irish speakers please correct me if you can. _

_By the way, with the spells I just made them up with the help of an online Old English translator. Hope to use more from the actual show._

_**Onmétaþ:** it paints_

_**Ádrúgaþ:** it dries _

_Hope you enjoyed the update. 4/11/2011_


	3. Chapter 2: Stalking Am I?

**Remembering**

Song played: Awkward by San Cisco

**Chapter 2: Stalking am I?**

Finally it was the end of the day. Síoraí just couldn't wait to get home and just go to sleep. Sure, working at a bookshop wasn't a hard job, but sleeping was one of his favourite past times besides reading. But he knew that as soon as he got home he had to do the laundry, vacuum the house, cook dinner, then do the dishes and finally feed his pet python Monty, whom he hadn't fed in six days before he could actually go to sleep. Yes indeed, life was a chore.

So instead, he decided to take his sweet time closing up the store to avoid doing those chores, Monty could live another three days without a meal he thought. Síoraí flipped the sign on the door from open to close and walked backed to the registers and began counting the till while humming to himself.

"So, are you going to call her back?" piped a little curious voice in front of him.

Síoraí tied the last wad of cash with a rubber band and put in the the money case and then looked up at Jen. Jen is only her nickname, it was short for Jennifer and is the co-owner with her brother Elliot of The Graceful Lion Bookshop. She was dressed in a purple shirt with her apron over it and had a tea towel tucked in the front pocket and a spray container full of blue liquid hanging from her hip. She had just finished cleaning up the cafe by the looks of it.

"Do what in particular Jen?" replied Síoraí.

Jen smiled sweetly. She was a pretty girl, not hot but pretty and still very attractive. She had a long curly black hair and a round face with mocha coloured skin. But her best feature Síoraí thought was her smile. When she smiled, a room metaphorically would light up, and add that with her captivating, wide, brown eyes her expression was basically screaming of innocence. Not that she was innocent now because the smile placed on her face at the moment was screaming of ulterior motives. Yes, Síoraí knew her well, she had been one of his best friends since seventh grade when he defended her from the a bully and now best friend Arthur, who was still nonetheless, a prat.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Emrys," stated Jen in a determined voice.

And that was his nickname, well really his middle name since his first name confuses most, but only his really close friends were allowed to use it. "No I don't know what you are talking about Jennifer." Though of course in reality he did know what she was talking about but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Mr. Síoraí Emrys Ambrosius, god your name is too long." He just shrugged at that and lifted a box from the floor and put it on the table and began sorting out its contents. "Are you ignoring me Emrys?"

"No I'm not Jen."

"Well that's a start. So are you going to call back...what was her name again?"

"Morgana," her replied curtly, "Morgana le Fay."

"See you even know her full name," she exclaimed.

"Well she did have a special order here," he reasoned.

"And you two did have a reasonably lengthy talk with her ending up asking for your number and with that thick skull of yours answered no."

"Aren't most employers happy when their employees are _not_ fraternising with customers?"

"Well I'm your friend Emrys and I care about you. But don't you think its time to umm..."Jen wasn't sure how to put this gently, "to move on?" and then softly added, "Its been two years since she-"

"Don't say it Jen!" Síoraí cut her off in a tone more harsher than he intended. The mentioning of it brought back painful memories.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!...a slender, body of a woman laying on the concrete floor with her dark, brown hair splayed around her head like a fallen angel...a pool of crimson blood slowly spreading from her stomach to the ground and forming a pool...a man rushing out of a store with a small bag in one hand just in time to witness the scene unfolding before him...the bag hitting the floor with a soft thump and a small box rolling out...other pedestrians screaming but he didn't hear any of those nor did he see the other bodies in the street, for all he say was his angel and all he heard was his own screams._

Síoraí didn't look at Jen, he was too scared of what might see. He didn't mean to answer like that, a way he spoke constantly for months after her death and the court hearing which was over eighteen months ago. All he did was sit back on the stack of Yellow pages and stare at the odd coloured laces (which were red and blue) of his Converse shoes only to see a few drops of liquid darken the already dark shoes.

Jen just watched him silently sit on the stack of books and intently stare at his shoes with a few tears slide down his face. She walked around the counter and knelt down next to him so they were the same height and hugged him. Síoraí didn't return her hug, in fact he didn't react at all physically he just felt better and he knew that she knew. When Jen finally released him from the hug and looked directly into his azure eyes with her chocolate coloured eyes and said, "I'm sorry Emrys, I know you still love her but you know that Freda wouldn't want you to be still alone and so sad. Neither I or any of our friends like to see you like this,"she paused and then continued, "We just want you to be happy."

Síoraí felt a rush of gratitude for his friend, a friend who knew him too well since he locked all his real feelings into some deep, dark crevice in his heart and a key to just unlock those feelings. Feelings currently rushing out like an overflowing dam. But his only reaction was to continue sitting there and let the tears flow freely. Jen sat next to him leaned against the shelf, with the spines of books of various sizes digging into her back. She continued to sit next to him until the tears no longer came.

Síoraí opened his eyes slowly so they would readjust to the dim light. He looked at the counter where a clock was placed, its numbers glowing red in the dark, 11:15pm it read. He must have cried himself asleep and stayed that way for close to six hours. He shifted a little so he could get up until he realised there was a weight on his leg. He squinted a little and realised that Jen fell asleep on his leg. Síoraí smiled, appreciating the way his friend stayed with him until she too fell asleep.

He moved a bit slowly and gently picked his friend up to take her upstairs to the apartment she lived with her brother. Síoraí softly placed Jen in her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He walked past the living room and realised that Elliot, her brother had still not arrived home yet. When he arrived at the front door he began to fiddle with his pockets to find the keys.

"Emrys."

Síoraí turned back on saw Jen leaning against the door frame.

"You didn't even say bye,"Jen said in s sleepy voice.

He chuckled, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's alright," she replied while trying to stifle a yawn, "Get home safely ok, don't do anything stupid. Promise me that?"

Síoraí smiled and then said, "I promise, I have to feed Monty still, remember?" Only then he finally managed to find the right key and open the door.

She laughed lightly and began to return into her room.

"And as for your question earlier. I won't be calling Miss Le Fay back. It's not that I find her unattractive, since she is definitely the opposite nor her personality amusing. It's just some sort of feeling at the back of my mind that is telling me to stay away which I honestly can't make any sense of." And with that he exited the building and closing the door.

**M**

Morgana was flipping through the pages of The Druidic Cults of the British Isles while slowly making her way through a a bowl of wedges and sour cream. Yet another thing she liked about the twenty-first century, the food. Luckily for her, she can't gain any weight, so most times she was a bottom-less pit. Ever since she somehow gained immortality or maybe eternal youth, whatever the difference it may be, her body reverted to the days of her prime. At the Battle of Camlann Arthur and Merlin were already in their forties and she just a couple of years younger than them. But not that she complained as she forever appeared to be twenty-one.

"So why did you suggest the_ The Brewery Tap_ when I suggested we should go out this Saturday girly?" asked Alfred who today was wearing a Hawaiian shirt that stood out like a sore thumb in a very masculine dominated pub.

A waitress walked by and asked Morgana, "Would you like some more mulled wine?"

"No thank you, I'm fine at the moment." The waitress walked away to serve another raucous group of patrons who was making a racket since one of the group, a man with impeccable blow-waved hair had spilled their drink on the apparent blond leader.

Morgana didn't watch long enough to see their faces but instead flipped to another page of her book and replied, "I thought I needed a change of scenery from the tinsel town of West End."

And then came her change of scenery. Morgana picked a spot in the pub mezzanine beer garden that gave her a perfect view of the street and in particular The Graceful Lion Bookshop. A tall, lanky figure with messy, dark brown hair just exited the shop... and what was that? Morgana leaned to get a better view, the figure appeared to be wearing a something akin to a red neckerchief.

Alfred was still talking but he quickly realised that Morgana wasn't listening to him but instead was she gave her complete attention to the view of the street. He quickly followed her line of sight and bingo! She was looking a tall, thin man with big ears wearing a green t-shirt and red neckerchief, a pair of darkly coloured jeans and what looked like a shoes with odd matching laces exit a bookshop and then walking into an alleyway further down the street.

"So Morgana," Alfred changed the subject, "I thought you prefer the more muscular types aye? I didn't know you like those skinny types, though he isn't bad looking the guy in the green shirt, could do with a a hair cut though," he stated.

Morgana was about to reply with a snappy comeback until she was distracted by a little, old, sky blue 1960's Volkswagen Beetle convertible driving out of the alleyway with a Merlin doppelganger at the wheel.

"It appears that a little man, like Mr. Big Ears from the bookshop has stolen the wits of the Ice Queen Morgana," chortled Alfred, who was quite pleased with the nickname he came up with whilst looking at Morgana with curious eyes.

Only then Morgana replied, "What are you talking about Alfred? I wasn't staring nothing in particular."

"Oh sure you aren't deary, you just happen to be agitated all the time at work, always looking at your mobile as if you are expecting a call or text, always appear to be browsing through The Graceful Lion Bookshop website even though you aren't even in the catalogue but at the staff page. The staff here treat you like a regular here too, asking if you wanted mulled wine when its still pretty much summer. Oh c'mon Morgana, tell me the truth, you're stalking some poor fellow from the bookshop right?"

That was the thing with Alfred, he was ridiculously observant or his talent in the little magic he possessed gave him an edge at reading people. Maybe he had a little seer blood in him?

"Stalking am I?...Maybe..."she answered vaguely.

"And how long have you been visiting this joint then?"

"About a week,"she answered even more quietly. Well, it was actually a little bit more. After work everyday, she would come to the The Brewery Tap take her place in this seat and watch Síoraí do the same thing everyday which consisted of waving bye-bye to who was probably the store owner, walk a few blocks down into the alleyway and drive out in his little, battered VW beetle. The routine never changed in the past ten days. She didn't bother with Sundays since the store was meant to be closed. Nevertheless, it was a little obsession she did not want to admit, not even to herself.

"Wow!" exclaimed Alfred a little too loudly since it turned other pub goers' gazes to their direction.

"Whoops sorry," he apologised and the continued in a quieter voice, "So you've been stalking Mr. Big Ears for a week? I assume works at the bookshop you so intently research on all day."

"Maybe..."she repeated, planning not to reveal nothing.

"So have you received a call yet?" he asked.

Morgana was about to answer until she was abruptly interrupted by a man leaning against the table with his face very close to hers.

"Well hellooooo Misssssssy I'm Waaaayne," a man with impeccable hair and well groomed beard introduced himself, obviously very drunk.

Morgana just sent him a glare, steeling herself with magic if it was necessary. "Hello there, I rather be more happy if you got off my table since I'm dining with my friend."

"Oh c'mon Misssssssy what's your nuuuumbaaa? I'll give you mine," he offered, the scent of of beer heavily wafting out of his mouth.

Before she could reply or Alfred can do anything, two pairs of hands grabbed the man off the table and dragged him off with him waving and yelling, "BYE-BYE! SEE YA NEXT TIME MISSSSSY!"

"Sorry bout that, Wayne is off his face usually and tends to be more of an_ idiot_ when drunk," a man emphasised.

Morgana looked up and saw a blond man with a solid, muscular build and regal features.

"Arthur?" she gasped. Now not only was she surprised by seeing a Merlin doppelganger but also an Arthur doppelganger too. Only then did it just click that the drunken Wayne man looked very much like Arthur's knight Sir Gwaine. And to further make this more coincidental, Morgana finally got a good look at the group, and they were indeed who she thought they might be. They were the Knights of the Round Table doppelgangers, minus Lancelot it appears.

"Have I met you before?" Arthur gave Morgana an odd look, "Hmm you don't look French, so you can't be a model I met in Paris. Did I meet you in Milan?"

She was panicking, no this wasn't right. They were meant to be dead, this is purely a coincidence.

Pfft, coincidence, coincidence that all of the people she thought were dead just happened to be within a one kilometre radius from each other? No that has to be some explanation.

Morgana stood up suddenly.

"Hey Morgana! Where are you going?" asked Alfred worriedly.

"Oh would you look at the time Alfred. I think I should go now, I just remembered I had some things to do now. Gotta go bye."

She quickly collected her things, grabbed her bag and made a dash for the exit. Leaving Alfred alone on the table and a very confused Arthur. Things were getting too scary and too strange. Yep, she was going to stop stalking Síoraí and never return to The Brewery Tap to do it. Tomorrow she was going to some classy bar in the West End. Yes, that was her plan.

**M**

Oh yeah, that _was_ her plan. That Sunday night she did indeed prepare to go to a bar, as she was wearing a deep purple cocktail dress and a pair of silver high heels. Yet, somehow she found herself driving to Wandsworth and entering The Brewery Tap again and sitting at the same place she sat at for the past week.

However, now she stood out, conspicuously overdresses for the place and sitting on her own. She didn't know why she was here but Morgana felt like it was the place to be for some reason.

Then her phone rang with a number Morgana didn't know.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_Ahhhh I updated again! Must study, but no. This chapter was meant to be longer but I think I was cramming too much in it. Anyway I was watching The Project (I'm from Australia by the way) and they had an interview with COLIN MORGAN ! He's in AUS for a convention but I can't go due to living 2500km away but in the interview he has stubble and OMG doesn't he look lovable with it and how he says 'absolutely' sounds funny yet adorable. Also I just saw an interview with him on Channel 10 News, yep definitely a sign to update (watched the episode of Merlin afterwards too XD)._

_Anyway thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing, it motivates me greatly (but for wrong reasons :3) . Oh yeah, please tell me if there are mistakes with my grammar as I just read the previous chapter and spotted a couple. 6/11/11  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3: Electricity and Wind

_**Remembering**_

Song played:

From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars

After The Last Midtown Show by The Academy Is

**Chapter 3: Electricity and Wind**

Morgana picked up her phone, pressed the call button and placed gently to her ear, listening in anticipation, not knowing what to expect.

"Ahhhhhh! HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" she heard some scuffling sounds in the background what sounded like objects falling onto the ground.

Morgana was about to reply, but the other side hung up with a, "Beep. Beep. Beep."

She looked at her phone a bit baffled and shoved it back into her clutch and continued staring into nowhere in the god forsaken pub she decide the jail herself in. Yet, a little voice in Morgana's head was telling her to call back. Morgana opened her bag again just to see her phone innocently sitting at the bottom of her clutch peeping out from amongst her keys and lipstick.

Morgana again picked her phone up pressed her keypad to redial the last received call.

**M**

Meanwhile just a couple of blocks away at the apartment above The Graceful Lion Bookshop two people were running around a circular, wooden table. Though this table looked neat and orderly. Other objects in the room didn't seem so fortunate, such as a few books laying at odd angles on the floor and pillows found in odd places like the sink for the living room and kitchen were joined, an open living space.

Jen was on one side of the round table (but since the table is circular, there really _is_ only one side) smiling brightly, with one hand clutching a mobile tightly and the other holding a pillow out like a shield. Síoraí was directly opposite her, giving her a hard glare, trying to guess which way she would run. Suddenly Síoraí moved to the left and Jen to right. However, this was only feint as Síoraí then just bolted to he other side of the table catching Jen unaware not being able to turn the other direction in time. Instead she tried to bat him away with a pillow whilst laughing through the whole time at Síoraí's determined face. Síoraí was grumbling incoherent words trying to reach for his phone but then he was able to snatch it from her hands.

"HA HAA! Got it!" cheered Síoraí, pumping his fist holding the mobile up into the ceiling, away from the reaches of Jen whom now was looking at him with a frown.

Síoraí looked backed at her with oblivious face, "What?" he asked.

"I just don't get why you don't want to call her? She's obviously interested in you."

"And I don't understand why you have to meddle with my love life?" Síoraí retorted.

"Meddling with your love life? I'm trying to help you gain one." Jen then made another jump for the phone however, since Síoraí was at least a head taller than her, she was no way near reaching it. The only reason she was able to get it before was because he left on the kitchen bench when he went to the bathroom and came out to see Jen holding a familiar graphic and deisgn business card whilst keying in numbers with a purpose. Of course, naturally Síoraí process the information he was witnessing before him and made a leap for the phone.

Chaos ensued afterwards.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like she's going to call back to a guy-"

And then, as fate always seems to intervene when one does not need it. Síoraí felt his phone vibrate and the Doctor Who theme song began. Both of them looked up to his outstretched hand and Síoraí to Jen who raised an eyebrow at him with a knowing face.

"Go on Emrys, take the call," Jen encouraged.

Síoraí looked at her, lowered his hand, took a deep breath but just as he was about to take the call the door to house burst open, surprising the both of them.

"Hello guys!" announced blond man with a wide smile on his face. He took a quick glance at the room and then at Síoraí and Jen's odd predicament who were both standing there looking like deer caught in the headlights with the phone still ringing. "Ok... what in the world happened to this place?" he queried.

The phone stopped ringing. Simultaneously the three of them looked at the phone, not making a sound or action for what felt like ten seconds.

"Ahhhh you stupid, ignorant boy! ARTHUR!" yelled Jen in frustration as she leapt from Síoraí's side in an attempt to tackle Arthur who was still standing by the door looking confused and caught off guard by Jen.

Arthur, who still did not get the situation, only knew he was in danger of sorts and tried to make a quick escape. He dodged and ran to the other side of the table. However Jen, already knowing this game so well, grabbed a pillow and started thrashing him with it.

"Stupid, stupid Arthur!"

"What?" he yelled back while trying to dodge the blows, albeit painless blows, from the pillow.

"You ruined an Emrys' opportunity to go on a date!"

"Huh?"

By this stage Síoraí decided to intervene. He managed to grab Jen's pillow and then pry her off Arthur as she managed to get him in a headlock, to which Síoraí was very impressed.

"Hey Jen cool it off," commanded Síoraí, who was now standing between the them.

Jen just stood there grumbling more incoherent things.

Síoraí then turned his head to the side and looked at his other best friend Arthur and asked, "Why are you here?" in the most innocent voice.

Arthur gave Síoraí a hard look and replied, "What do you think clotpole?"

"Hey that's my word," retorted Síoraí with a mock, disgusted face.

"Yeah, and it suits you very well. But we're going out tonight!" he cheered, "Since you were being too much of a girl yesterday to join us real men. We're also meeting up with Pierre and Leo at The Brewery Tap. Wayne, who should be arriving any minute now."

"Me being too much of a girl? I was feeding four foot python at home thank you very much, your royal pratness."

"Ahhh well I don't care," Arthur simply replied and grabbed him by the elbow and Wayne who had uncharacteristically good timing just walked in to the room grabbed Síoraí's other elbow and ungracefully dragged him out while whistling to the tune of 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall, since he never dreamed of the day that Arthur would be so enthusiastic about going out.

Elliot then too just arrived into the room to see Síoraí being dragged out by his two friends.

"Hey Jen don't look so worried, we'll take care of him," he reassured Jennifer was was looking deadpan while he was searching for something on the kitchen bench.

"You guys have horrible timing you know," Jen complained.

"Wonderful timing I think Sis, another minute or two, I think you guys would have demolished our living room. Well I'm off," Elliot informed when he found his desired object and strolled towards the door but midway he paused in mid step, "Don't worry Jen, Emrys will come back for work tomorrow in one piece. And good luck cleaning this place." Elliot took one more quick glance at the bomb zone of a room and exited the premises.

Jen on the other hand felt slightly baffled. She panned her living room and kitchen only to slump into the closest armchair and ponder about cleaning up later.

**M**

In the end Síoraí, Arthur, Elliot and Wayne met up with Percy who was simply described as a big, muscled man and Leo who was a tall man with shaggy blond hair at the front of The Brewery Tap. But instead of going for _drinks_ much to Wayne's reluctance they ended up going down to a parlour to play a couple of games of pool and a _few drinks_ without the loud crowd. After several games and a couple drinks Arthur began to 'question' Síoraí.

"Sooo _Em_rys, what was that all about?" Arthur asked while tapping the billiard ball closer to the hole.

Síoraí quickly analysed the ball walked to the opposite side of the table and tapped the ball with his cue stick, the ball slid gracefully into the hole.

"Yeah Emrys, what was that all about? You two demolished half my apartment," repeated Elliot from the lounge adjacent to the pool table. He was playing some sort of card game with Pierre and Leo who both just absent-mindedly nodded. Leo was playing close attention to the so far one-sided conversation but not really showing it outwardly. Pierre didn't seem to really react at all most of the time. While Wayne who was currently sprawled on the other side of the table softly snoring and occasionally muttering a few garbled words since he drunk himself silly.

Arthur tapped another ball which then hit another ball, producing a domino effect, eventually it lead one of the ball to enter the hole. "Sooo?"

Síoraí looked at the three of them, "Nothing really, Jen was just trying to go through my phone," he replied nonchalantly and managed to get another ball in.

"You're such a girl sometimes Emrys," stated Arthur, "You didn't even hang out with us guys at The Brewery Tap yesterday. Spending way too much time with Jen."

Síoraí snorted. "That's cause you want Jen all to _yourself_, Arthur. It's not like I don't know how many times you've been rejected," he smirked.

"Hey I didn't say anything about that," answered Arthur with his cheeks tinting pink.

"You two better quit it with _my_ sister," intervened Elliot, he gave Arthur a stare that basically meant 'how did I not know about this?"

And Pierre placed two cards on the table and nodded. He just won the game. Elliot looked really hard a the cards on the table and threw his own cards in the air, dug out a couple of notes and gave it to him. Leo too was also gobsmacked, and he took a few notes out of his leather wallet to give to Pierre. Pierre carefully placed them into his breast pocket and patted them with a small smile, as it was his fifth consecutive win. Wayne continued snoring, oblivious to the conversation around him.

"Beside the point," Arthur diverting the conversation back to the original topic, "You should've came with us last night, Monty can live a couple of more days without being fed."

"Yeah you should've, Wayne was acting like an idiot as per usual but he provided the entertainment of the night by trying to pick some hot girl up. But heck she was intimidating," added Elliot.

"Oh yeah, but she plain flat out rejected him" Arthur agreed and paused for a moment.

Síoraí looked at him weirdly, shrugged and put another ball in. This game was going to end soon at their pace and by the looks of it, with him winning.

"She knew my name somehow," he continued.

Síoraí shrugged again, "Maybe she's a model too and you probably met her while you were travelling doing fashion parades," Síoraí sniggered a bit, "And you tell _me_ I'm girly, you're the guy who wear's fancy clothes, and other bizarre costumes for others photograph. How is that not girly?"

"Pffft you're one to talk Emrys, you're still bumbling around the bookshop and haven't even got a proper job after two years and have no girlfriend. And you're the one with a university degree in whatever it was," countered Arthur.

Síoraí fingers slipped off his cue stick, causing him to miss aim and knock the billiard ball at a weird angle.

"I think he went a too far on that," Elliot whispered softly to Leo and Pierre.

"Indeed," replied Leo in his R.P accent.

"I agree," Pierre also said, talking for the first time in this conversation.

Arthur then realised what he said, "Ohhh I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it like that. I totally forgot that's when Fr-," he cut himself off suddenly knowing Síoraí always reacted badly every time he heard his dead ex-girlfriend's name.

Síoraí breathed in deeply and exhaled, "You can say her name Arthur, I'm getting over it slowly. It's your turn by the way."

"Frieda died," Arthur tensed, waiting for a reaction from Síoraí.

"It's been two years already," commented Síoraí vaguely, "I've must have been a jerk then."

"Not more than usual," Arthur replied while hitting another ball across the table.

Elliot and Pierre inhaled sharply.

"But you were really depressed and all so it's not your fault," Arthur added quickly. He wasn't used to this mushy, sensitive and girly talk.

"Yeah I was really sad and its sad that _you_ still don't have a girlfriend," answered Síoraí, placing the last ball in ensuring his win of the game and then continued to stare at nothing in particular much to Arthur's dismay.

"Uhhh well, I think I best be heading off," announced Pierre who was checking his phone, "It's getting late, got work tomorrow."

"Yeah we should," agreed Arthur, jumping towards the opportunity out the awkward conversation.

"Yeah, Elliot slap Wayne awake, we are not carrying him back," ordered Síoraí while placing both his and Arthur's cue sticks back onto their respective stands.

When the group finally left the joint, after trying to smack Wayne awake from his drunken sleep. That method failed but they succeeded when Leo poured a glass of iced water on his head, resulting in him jumping out of his seat and yelping from the ice cubes sliding down his back.

They slowly trudged down the main street back to The Graceful Lion Bookshop, also passing by their usual hang out place The Brewery Tap, it was already closed for the night.

"Well, I say we have to come back to this place like old times," wailed Wayne, who appeared to be out from his drunken stupor.

"What do you mean like old times? The last time we came here was like two weeks ago before you three ran off to Milan parading like girls. And by the way Jen was trying to hook me up with some customer at the shop," countered Síoraí as he dug his hand in the front pockets of his hoodie for it was getting cold and started walking a bit faster.

"Ahhh it'll be fun, when was the last time we saw you drunk Emrys?" asked Wayne, who was just enthusiastic to go out for another drink instead of posing for photographers.

"That will be probably never," stated Leo.

"But it would be the most interesting thing you will probably ever see. Don't you agree?" Wayne ended with a grin.

The others just laughed much to Síoraí's expense, he just grumbled and walked ahead of the group.

"Hey Síoraí, wait up! Ohh you're so serious nowadays. You're no fun any more," complained Wayne.

Síoraí stopped walking. But it wasn't because the others were calling at him but because he could hear several voices around the corner in the alleyway. Some of them seemed to be discussing something, but another sounded distinctively female and in trouble?

"You lackeys better back off of you'll be screaming in pain for your mama," warned the female voice.

Síoraí walked around the corner only to see ten men who looked like gangsters and a woman in a short purple dress cornered at the end of the dark alleyway standing there defiantly. The woman saw him and they locked eyes with each other. He then felt something, like a spark of electricity.

"Merlin?" she questioned from the end of the alleyway.

All of the ten gangsters turned around when she said that name and noticed him.

**M**

Morgana pressed the red button when she realised that her call wasn't going to be picked up. She felt really stupid for even thinking it was going to be _him_.

She felt even more stupid for still hanging around The Brewery Tap since she felt really overdressed for the place and her gut feeling of fate...or so she told herself. But somehow she managed to stay around until the place closed at one in the morning. She realised that she really needed to get home as she had work the next day.

When Morgana left The Brewery Tap, she finally noticed that her feet were killing her, she even felt even more stupid for wearing such high and apparently now painful stiletto shoes. She decided to take a turn into the alleyway in what she thought would be a shortcut to her car on the other side of the block. But she quickly realised it wasn't going to be one, but then she heard several footsteps behind her.

She was being followed!

But then again, she was _the_ Morgana, a powerful witch who could send people flying back thirty feet with the flash of her eyes.

Morgana turned around confidently to see ten very stereotyped gangsters with piercings and tattoos and what appeared to be swords.

"What do you guys what?" sneered Morgana in a high and mighty voice.

What happened next Morgana was totally unexpected. The ten men took step forward simultaneously as if they were puppets controlled by some other force. Which happened to be the fact as Morgana noticed their eyes were blank, a tell tale sign that they were magically possessed.

Then one of them spoke, which in turn all of them echoed, "Morgana, I have been looking for you."

"Hah so what? Whose orders are you following?" laughed Morgana preparing what magic she could tap in this dastardly magic-less age.

"Come with me and you would not be harmed," they replied and took another step forward.

Morgana knew they were trying to corner her but she was still pretty confident and replied in a low voice, "You lackeys better back off of you'll be screaming in pain for you're mama."

Morgana then saw a tall, lanky figure with at the other end of the alleyway. The figure, even in the bad lighting of the alleyway, she could tell had very blue eyes, ones that seemed like they were glowing like electricity when she made contact with them. Ones so similar to, "Merlin?" she called out.

This alerted her wannabe abductors to the other person.

"Hey you guys better back off from her," he warned, then he realised they were holding swords.

"Uh oh," he paused, "Hey guys a little help here!" he called out, the gangsters charged towards him.

"NOW!" he yelled.

By then the gangsters reached him but he quickly dodged their weapons with surprising grace much to Morgana's surprise. She then stupidly realised this wasn't the clumsy Merlin she fought with, but the doppelganger Síoraí.

By then Síoraí's friends arrived which further surprised Morgana even more since it was Arthur and his knights. Well their doppelgangers really and she shouldn't really be surprised since fate and destiny seemed to be messing with her this century.

Arthur skidded across the alleyway entrance to see Síoraí dodging ten guys with swords! And a woman that appeared to be the lady Wayne tried to pick up last night.

"HOLY SHIT!" he cursed, which was really rare of him.

The other guys arrived and they all jumped into the fight.

Naturally all hell broke loose.

Síoraí managed to find a couple of poles and a pipe from the side of the alleyway and threw them over to his friends which they began to brandish them like swords against the gangsters.

Even with nothing to little training and impromptu weapons, Morgana realised that the Arthur and Knights of the Round Table were going to defeat the gangsters.

Arthur already knocked two of them out with the metal pole he was using. He weaved through the masses like a dancer or a lion, parrying the swords away with ease and ending it by sweeping one them from underneath his feet.

The Percival look-a-like just used the pipe with brute strength and clobbered his opponent. While the others efficiently took out the other men, not to mention the Gwaine doppelganger was toying with opponent, as if he was enjoying himself.

However, Morgana was distracted by the scene in front of her and one if the gangsters surprised her and grabbed her from the side. Yet before Morgana could retaliate with a physical or magical attack another figure came hurtling to her attacker.

Síoraí quickly knocked out the man with a punch in the face and elbow in the gut. Morgana tried to stand up to regain her composure, yet she wobbled and nearly fell because of her shoes. But she felt warm, strong arms catch her before she crumpled on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked with an concerned expression with Arthur the others beginning to gather around her and the Merlin doppelganger.

Morgana was speechless. Every time she was near this man she felt like this. The way his arms wrapped around her gave Morgana a strange sense of deja vu, like the time she was poisoned.

Before she could reply she saw a shuffling among the gangsters, who all gradually got up looking slightly dazed and confused. They were no longer possessed.

"What was that all about?" asked one of them, who was quite bruised.

"I don't know," another answered, "But I do know we were beaten up by those pretty boys over there."

The bald one with a multiple facial piercings sneered and then said, "Get them!"

Arthur and the others prepared themselves with their impromptu weapons.

A gangster laughed, "What's this? We don't live in the middle ages _boy_."

Him and a few of the gang put their hands in their pockets to retrieve several guns.

Morgana gasped, knowing there was no way that they would survive this sort of attack. She lived through much and knew that a gun was pretty much a high powered crossbow that could be reloaded very fast.

Morgana withdrew into herself and tapped into the faint tendril of magic, weaving it and building it up within her. She whispered, "_Cume þoden_." Her eyes flashed golden for a moment, but the others around her didn't realise as they were preparing themselves against the men with the guns.

It began to get windy very suddenly. It was a very violent, lashing and whipping up around them, picking up various objects in the alleyway and hurling it around. So much so they had to squint and shield themselves to prevent any thing from hitting them.

"What are you doing!" yelled one of the men, "STOP IT!" He raised his gun at Arthur.

But her spell kept increasing in strength and the wind tore all the guns and weapons away from both the gangsters and the group.

Just as her spell was dieing down the gangsters bolted away from the alleyway, frightened by the strange wind they encountered.

When the magical wind disappeared Arthur knelt down next to Síoraí who still held Morgana in his arms.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked

Morgana quickly glanced at Arthur and then rolled her head to look at Síoraí directly into his piercing blue eyes. She was about to reply but everything suddenly turned black.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_Hello Merlin fanfiction readers, and what do you know I updated (though I wasn't meant to until the 26th_ _of November). Just to clear a few things up, Morgana is the only character who knows of the past. The others which I assume you guys can already guess don't know of the Camelot/magical past. As for the foreign names, most of them have a reason or meaning to them, which I hope to slowly unveil as the story goes on. And for the random songs at the beginning, that's just stuff that gives me inspiration. But do go check them out if you like. Hope you guys enjoy reading this update and thank you so much for the lovely reviews, so glad you guys like this._

**Cume þoden: **I summon the wind

_EDIT: Massive edit actually. _Firstly I love the name Síoraí sooo much that I wasn't meant to use it among his talk with Arthur and Co. It'll be changed to Emrys (his uhh preferred middle name [stupid stupid me]) in that ssection. Secondly I was reading an article in National Geographic stating that King Arthur (if he existed) would have lived during the 5th century. So Morgana would have been around 1400 years or so (take or give a century). So me hoping to be somewhat accurate would change a few numbers. Sorry if this confused anybody.


	5. Chapter 4: Then and Now

**Miss me guys? The first sequence may seem a little gore filled for some but without further ado I present...**

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering<strong>

Songs Played:

Iron by Within Temptation

Dark Wings by Within Temptation

**Chapter 4: Then and Now**

_The bleak spring morning light filtered through the budding new green leaves, breathing down life onto the land after a long, harsh winter. The spring snowflakes fluttered in the breeze, momentarily making the woods glimmer for a small speck in time._

_Yet, the once densely packed woods were sparse, for many of the trees were brutally hacked and sawed. The snowflake flowers were not the pure white for what they are named after, but flecked with red from the blood of the battle that was held the previous day; slowly dripping and drying up from the tips of the petals._

_The sky would be pure blue if it were not for the birds of carrion flying above the woods like black wraiths invading the sky, cawing for the blood and flesh of their next meals. They were the birds of battle and war._

_He ran through the woods like a deer being hunted. His azure cape swishing behind him like a wave rushing to shore. She was a like a shadow, flitting between the trees, her hair flying wildly like black tendrils of smoke. _

_Merlin clawed deeper within himself to dig up the magic to boost his speed. He should not have worn chain mail, he was a warlock, he didn't need its petty protection. But they were at war and they needed all the protection they could get. Especially the court sorcerer who was the King's right hand man. Get through him and the King became easy pickings for anyone with the will and resolve to._

_His eyes flashed a brilliant gold and his speed doubled. The trees whizzed past him and the leaves on the grassy floor barely moved for his feet hardly touched the ground. However, she too doubled her speed, trying to prevent him from entering the battlefield that was only just a hundred metres away._

_Morgana could just see the bodies of various knights and magic folk sprawled across the once green, grassy plains of Camlann. They looked like the toy soldiers Arthur and herself use to play and throw around when they were younger. Now they threw real men; living flesh and blood into the fields. Men who were ready to die for them and their cause. The battle being fought would be one that would become a legend._

_She couldn't catch up to him. He was just too fast. Morgana felt the tingle of magic building up within her fingers. "_Forbærne! Ácwele!_" she cried out. A flaming fireball zoomed right out of her hand towards Merlin who was so close to the field. So close that he could see Arthur in half of his armour cutting down his enemies. _

_King Arthur and his battalion were ambushed by Mordred and his followers. Merlin had sensed Arthur's trouble and abandoned his own legion to help his King. He left Prince Gwyndre, Arthur's __and Guinevere's son in charge so he was able to travel at thrice the speed towards the battle. Normal knights and soldiers could not keep up, only the sorcerers and witches could, but even they did not possess the magical ability he had. However, it was more important for them to protect Gwyndre._

_He could see Excalibur glinting in the sunlight. The once beautiful blade held a terrifying beauty. It thrived in the gore the coated around the steel blade. It sung through the flesh, gliding through it like a hot knife cutting butter._

_Merlin felt a burning, hot sensation fly right past his face and miss him due to the protective wards he placed around himself. But it did not stop him him from being flung across the woods and into the edge of the battlefield slightly bruised and bleeding, when it hit the Rowan tree, the trunk expanded and blew up. Huge chunks of flaming wood scattered in all directions._

_His azure cape caught fire, quickly blackening the fine material and burning through the Pendragon crest he sworn allegiance to and his own crest. His crest was of a white dragon holding a triskellion surrounded by a perfect circle. It was presented to him when he was officially declared court sorcerer over fifteen years ago. Merlin ripped off his cape and threw it to the ground. Revealing a gleaming chain mail armour underneath and the unadorned hilt of his sword hanging from his hip, the blade snug within its scabbard. Then with a flash of his eyes, the fire was put out._

_By then Morgana had caught up to him and stood merely ten metres away from him. She was the only thing separating him from the battlefield, and thus Arthur Pendragon. It was the first time Merlin was this close to her in many weeks. Looking at her with scrutinising eyes, the stunning blue eyes that were hard and battle-scarred. Suddenly she felt self-concious of the grime that covered her own form fitting armour, the tattered black dress that hung around her thin frame. But she quickly quashed that feeling for it was her duty to prevent him from reaching his goal. It was her revenge for all the years of torment he left her to wallow in._

_Morgana smirked, her usually glowing green eyes darkened and gave off an aura of uneasiness. She looked very much the haughty noble woman she once was, albeit the battle worn outfit and the slim sword on her hip that had a large emerald embedded in its hilt. _

"_Move aside Morgana," demanded Merlin in a low voice._

_Morgana in turn smiled one of her famous wicked smiles and threw another flaming fireball toward him._

_Merlin raised a hand and mouthed a single word, _"Wiþdríf." _The fireball was caught in his hand, it spun around in his palm gaining momentum until rebounded back towards its origin._

_Morgana predicted this and summoned forth a wall of water in which the ball was reduced to steam._

"_I don't have time for your theatrics Morgana, quit stalling! Arthur is your own flesh and blood for heaven's sake!" called out Merlin while trying to force his way through. He could have easily over powered her, but somewhere in his mind the younger and more naïve Merlin was trying to prevent that._

"_Arthur this. Arthur that. You never did have time for me MERLIN!" she cried out, allowing more emotion than she intended in her outburst, "You abandoned me rather than reveal your magic! You poisoned me! You betrayed your own kind for the sake of Uther and Arthur a like!" Morgana __looked wild, her hair shimmered in the wind like ravens soaring out of her hair. Suddenly she bellowed out, "_Edwylm!"

_A miniature whirlwind sprung up composed of searing heat. It spun around, gaining speed and sucking up all the moisture in its vicinity. Essentially burning everything without flame. If it were not torn out of the ground and it was simply made part of the inferno itself. It was an amazing display of power and control over her magical abilities._

_But Merlin looked non phased initially, yet underneath there was a slight twinge of regret. But he fortified himself. _"Heofonfýres,"_ he whispered_ _whilst he unsheathed his unadorned sword and angled it so the lightning he summoned rebounded on his plain yet magically imbued sword and through the heart of Morgana's spell and thus diminishing it._

_To outsiders this would be seen as a battle of life and death. But for the duelling Witch and Warlock, this was mock fight, neither really wanting to defeat the other no matter the hatred or any other feelings they had. It was an unspoken impasse._

"_Get out of my way Morgana!" demanded Merlin again, readying his sword. Something he didn't really like but acted as a good channel for his magic._

"_Why should I Merlin? Why should you rescue _dear Ar_thur? If Mordred wins this those with magic can finally get what they truly deserve in this world! Power over those who don't have magic! To give those a taste of what we felt for so many years. Why don't you join us _Emrys!_" Morgana announced with an maniacal edge to her voice. She unsheathed her sword and swung it towards his head._

_Merlin deflected the blade just in time. Not predicting they would resort to swordplay. "Can't you see it Morgana," Merlin huffed out between blows, "What we have now with Arthur at the head is the Golden Age. Those with magic and those without it are finally equal. I know since I helped build this kingdom." Merlin dodged other swing aimed at his neck, "What that man Mordred wants is not right. It would never work. If magic people ruled. The majority of non magic folk would rebel. It would cause wars like the one we are fighting now! His dreams are twisted illusions," countered Merlin who at this point in time stepped back but his sword poised for the next slash._

"_Shut up! What Mordred wants and what we need is not to be living in fear. You say that you have brought peace but you haven't!" she leapt forward with another angry slash. _

_Merlin parried her blow. She was getting riled up and becoming sloppy with her usually perfect form. He then angled the blade and slid it down hers and dismantled it from her free hand with his own. He then proceeded to grab her arm and throw her into the ground. He held the tip of his sword that crackled with magic to her throat._

"_I don't know who you are. But you aren't the Morgana I know who would be defeated by me in a sword fight. But mostly you aren't Morgana, you're just another Uther." Merlin's eyes started to change from that twinkling blue to the brilliant gold as if he would finish her off. For the first time in very long time Morgana actually felt fear coarse through her veins while staring at Merlin, the once naïve boy from Ealdor and now battle hardened warlock with a slight covering of stubble and eyes who have seen too much._

_Then they heard a cry of anguish pierce through the battlefield. Something so tearful and full of pain it was like a lamb held before the slaughter. Both of them looked at the source of the sound and with their heightened magical senses they saw it was Queen Guinevere's cry. _

_\She was in the middle of the battle, amongst the thick of it. Her hair tied up in a loose bun and in her own feminine armour. One that she help craft herself with her brother, the Sir Elyan, was coated in the grime of war. She was running with tears streaming down her face. He could see the surviving knights trying to prevent her from getting any closer to the centre of the battle. Among them were those of the Round Table. Who they too were covered by the blood and guts of the enemy. _

_Merlin cursed. He didn't realise that Gwen was with Arthur. But then he looked ahead to where Gwen was running and saw Mordred in his terrifying yet awe inspiring black burnished armour that shined an almost greenish hue. Obviously the work of magic for not even a speck of blood was on him. He was no longer the innocent boy that longed for a home, but a proud and domineering man with twisted dreams and killed well over a thousand men before reaching his thirty-fifth summer. _

_He was standing on a body, with a victorious expression plastered on what would have been a handsome face. The body's head fell lopsided to reveal Arthur's face with lifeless blue eyes gazing into nothing. His hand still clutched around Excalibur as if expecting a blade forged in the breath of a dragon to will him back to life._

_Something within Merlin clawed at his heart and soul. Like a half of him just faded into limbo. He immediately abandoned Morgana and sprinted towards Arthur's crumpled body underneath Mordred's foot. Everything within his path was crushed by the sheer magical force that exploded from within him._

_It was always Arthur! But Morgana was to stunned to chase after him. She had never been so scared in her life. Merlin's aura suddenly exuded strength and power. As if all the power he had was suddenly released from its chains. She could feel a physical pressure from the magic contained within one that is a creature of magic. Not only could she feel it but she saw it. Since the face of Merlin was not Merlin, but of Emrys. His eyes were not a brilliant gold that flashed of magic but was a molten, liquid gold that covered his whole iris until the pupil was not visible. It was like two miniature suns embedded themselves into him. It was if magic was oozing out of his eye sockets, the gateway to the soul._

_Merlin ran towards Mordred as if his life depended on it. Magic gathered within him, forming a bubble of power that resonated with his soul and those connected to magic. Ancient words flowed out of his mouth. A babble he did not know what he said, neither did Morgana._

_However, Gwen reached Mordred before Merlin did and charged directly towards him with a animalistic battle cry. She tried to run her sword through him. But Mordred, as easy as a cat swipes at an unobservant mouse took Excalibur from Arthur's grip and ran it right through her armour and into her stomach. Blood spattered out of her mouth as she proceeds to kneel down in front of Mordred and next to Arthur's dead body. _

_A primal roar ripped out of Merlin's throat. Bodies were flung away, armour crumpled and began constricting its wearer, even swords suddenly melted and distorted in stray shapes. The crows and ravens flying above left the battlefield. _

_Mordred smiled with glee, knelt down next to the dying Queen and whispered into her ear in a soft and seductive voice, "It looks like your husband killed you and you shall join him soon."_

_He looked into Guinevere's eyes, expecting to see fear and death but instead he saw determined, brown eyes. Mordred was a little confused but then he felt something pierce his armour and into his flesh. That was not possible. He wore a magically protected armour, nothing could pierce it. His pale blue eyes widened. His heart!_

_Gwen smiled, holding a curved, white dagger made of a dragon's claw. It dugs its way past Mordred's defenses and into his heart. "Oh I hope to see my husband. But if I see you I hope it is in hell!" she managed to cry out hoping to see Mordred's death before her own overcame her._

_By then Merlin reached them, his eyes still burning gold but tears flowing down his face. He stood over them. Saying jumbled words that sounded like "_Ealdorlegu" _and_ "Géosceaft." _But Mordred was still hanging by a thread and with whatever life force he had left turned himself into an inferno of flame, drawing from the deep magics of the earth. Everything within a fifty metre radius dissipated. Merlin stared into oblivion with molten, gold eyes. _

_Everything just disappeared under a blanket of white light._

**M**

Morgana's eyes snapped open to see a pair of cobalt blue eyes framed by delicate eyelashes. The face was so close, their noses nearly touched. She could feel pressure on her shoulders as if caused by a pair of gripping hands. So naturally in this predicament Morgana did the most normal thing and brought her hand up and slapped the guy right in the face. The slap must been a mighty one since he went flying and landed on the ground roughly. A red hand shaped mark was quickly forming on his face.

Morgana threw off the covers, realising she was sleeping in someone's bed. She also realised that she felt _covered_. Morgana glanced at her reflection quickly at the mirror in the corner of the room and saw that someone had changed her out of her dress and into a t-shirt too large for her. It was definitely a guys shirt too. Morgana analysed her surroundings hastily and saw that she was in someone's bedroom a few levels above ground judging by the view outside the window where she could see the rooftops of other buildings.

She heard a groaning from the man she just whacked, and shuffling. Morgana looked around the room if she could see her things. But to no avail, none of her possessions were within view.

"Hey, I'm sorry," grunted the man who was getting up from the floor. "You pack a powerful slap. Oww."

Morgana stared at him for a moment. But when he spoke in a familiar yet strange accent with a slight Irish lilt Morgana realised who it was. Morgana ran right up to him and attempted to help Síoraí up. But he didn't need her help and got up by himself. He looked at her with a smile but then wince slightly caused by the thudding pain on his cheek.

_Merlin's face contorted in pain...a gloved hand ripped off a flaming blue cloak...his prominent cheek bled lightly. _The memory flashed before her eyes, glazing them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do you were tossing and turning in the bed for over twenty minutes. I mean, you kept on tossing and turning in your sleep. Jen said to get you out of your clothes. I I me-mean put you in some pjs. But she did it, your just in my old t-shirt. I didn't see nothing," apologised Síoraí profusely when Morgana remained silent.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what to do last night after you fainted in the alleyway, I should go out and tell Jen to replace the lightbulb in this room. It was flickering like mad for a while. Maybe she has a and electrical fault?" Síoraí continued to reason and started slowly edging towards the door cause he felt really awkward after that outburst.

"Don't leave," begged Morgana, only just waking up from her daydream. "It wasn't your fault...ummm thank you for helping me last night...Síoraí." It was her turn to feel awkward while playing with hem of the oversized shirt.

"Uhhh no problem," he replied, eyes twinkling a little "Morgana was it?"

Morgana nodded.

Feeling reassured Síoraí added that his friends helped as well.

"That's ok I-" Morgana was interrupted by bells going off in the distance.

"That's the lunch bell from the local primary school. It's pretty loud but luckily it's only during the day," Síoraí stated nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Oh my god I have work today! Did you say lunch bell? I've already skipped three hours. That crazy pixie woman is going to kill me, if I don't kill her first!" splurged Morgana frantically. "Where's my stuff?"

Síoraí grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her intently, "Take deep breaths Morgana," he commanded.

Morgana looked at him with wide green eyes –_ "Did you need anything else Milady?" asked the cheerful, dorky servant who stared at her with amused eyes. _She shook her head and took deep, slow breaths. Allowing the oxygen to infuse itself within her; Calming her down.

"Good, nobody is going to kill anybody, ok. I have to apologise again for I used you phone and called your workplace stating that your unwell to go to work and they said it was fine. So you don't have to be running like a chicken without a head after last night's ordeal," he said a soothing yet oddly logical voice.

Morgana nodded simply and then finally processed the fact that her work place allowed her to take a day off. "Who picked up the phone?" she asked.

Síoraí looked weirded out by the question but answered it nonetheless. "Some guy call Alfred."

Morgana cursed inwardly. Of course Alfred would let her take the day off. If he heard some other guy on the phone. Good old Alfred, you can always count on him...or maybe it was his latent magical powers.

Which then brought another thought to the surface of her mind. She spread out her magical tendrils and realised she could not _feel_ this _Síoraí_. No magical power whatsoever still. However, she could also not feel his life force, neither was he Shade since she very much knew what one was after dabbling in necromancy at one stage of her very long life.

The lights immediately started flickering again when tried to used her sensory magic.

"Hmmm, I really should tell Jen about her third bedroom's dodgy light," he said in response. " I'll be back, since she's only two floors down. Oh I forgot to mention we're in the apartment above The Graceful Lion Bookshop. Your clothes are in the bathroom which is down the hall, second room to your right. Jen suggested that I put it there since you'll probably need to freshen yourself after yesterday. Your phone and bag in on the kitchen bench the floor below us. You get there by walking straight down the hall and take the flight of stairs down." Then Síoraí left the room hastily, leaving her alone.

Morgana followed his instructions and found herself in the bathroom where last night's purple dress hung on a coat hanger by the door. There were her shoes too next to a clean white towel with a toothbrush and toothpaste on top. This bathroom was definitely owned by a girl. It was neat and clean, with little decorations of flowers and seashells spotted around the room. She quickly removed the oversized shirt and her under clothes, hopped into the shower and let the steaming hot water run down her milky white back.

At last she finally had time to think to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Hi everyone! I finally finished exams and I'm sorry to have left you guys hanging for so long but I need to renew my social life too. Well anyway, now that I am mostly free, I'll try my best for weekly updates (haven't decided when though, so keep me on alert). Also this chapter was intended to be longer but I felt it was too much so I hope that I didn't just cut it off randomly. It was a strategic editing I_ _hope. Anyway, tell me if I have any mistakes or discontinuity. And shall I mention I tend to be more motivated if I get reviews *hint hint nudge nudge*;)_

**Wiþdríf**: Repel

_**E**_**dwylm**: Whirlpool of fire/heat

**Forbærne! Ácwele**: Burn up! Destroy

**Ealdorlegu: **Fate

**Géosceaft:** Destiny


	6. Chapter 5: Facts and a Deal

**Trying for a new writing style at the moment. Any thoughts on it would be appreciated. **

**Remembering**

Song Played: Smoke and Mirrors by Gotye

**Chapter 5: Facts and a Deal**

Morgana was lathering her hair with strawberry scented shampoo while her brain was working really hard trying to decipher her thoughts and the bizarre events that have occurred that lead her to the current predicament she was in now. In some stranger's house by the name of Jen whom she was pretty sure was going to be a Guinevere doppelganger.

Or how she met some guy who looked strangely like a warlock who was meant to be dead for over a millennia. But that was the least of her worries for the rest of the Knights of the Round Table and their beloved King Arthur or her so called half brother had modern day twins too.

Morgana was ridiculously confused with herself. Furthermore that dream last night of the past had triggered some seriously strange thoughts. It was well over half a century since she last thought about that fateful battle in such a way. In a way that recounted every detail and thought of those who played and important part, even though she wasn't present for half of it.

Still she was racking through her mind in why she was at the house in the first place. She had no answers for questions that keep floating around her head. It was a fruitless quest. Was she was going senile? No. Why should she?

These doppelgangers were very much real. It was too much of a coincidence that the lot of them should be together. And especially even 'alive' if she could say that.

Was it even a coincidence that their names had a sort of twisted reference to the people of her past. Seriously, Morgana thought she was going into shock when _Síoraí _mentioned the names of his friends who 'rescued her'.

That's it! She was here because she was a target by some random gangsters who apparently 'knew' her. No, they were being possessed. Who would attack her? Much less use magical means to do so. Morgana was pretty sure that all her magical enemies were long time dead. She renounced those ways ages ago due to the fact that in the modern age little magic permeated the earth. As result of this, she rarely used powerful spells and when she did, the amount of power used for the wind spell caused her to faint. However, these thoughts and memories just brought more questions to the forefront of her already full and disorganised brain.

Yep, maybe she was going senile.

Morgana than began recalling the facts that she had and the possible answers and theories she conjured.

Fact One: She happens to meet a Merlin look alike.

Answer: Absolutely haven't got the faintest idea nor theory.

Fact Two: Happens to meet look modern twins of The Knights of the Round Table, Arthur and willing to bet her whole wardrobe of designer clothing that Jen was a Gwen twin too.

Answer: Still no clue, too much of a coincidence for this to happen all at the same time, much less be in the same area.

Fact Three: They all had names with apparently had some relationship to their 'past self'.

Answer: Síoraí meant eternal, Merlin's Druidic name was Emrys meaning immortal; Arthur strangely had the same name; Wayne could be a shortened version of Gwaine; the Pierre guy could be Percival since both names had a French origin; Leo was Leon, not much change there and Elliot she had no clue but it was most likely Elyan. Lastly there was Jennifer or Jen which was the Cornish version of Guinevere. And she was missing Lancelot whom she too would bet that he will rock up eventually, considering the situation. Thus this cannot be a co-incidence, must be some phenomenal twist of fate or destiny finally caught up to her.

Fact Four: None of these people had a distinguishable life-force. Nor a sparkle of magic.

Answer: It made total sense for everyone to not possess magic except for the Merlin doppelganger. But then again, all those years ago she was never really able to detect Merlin's power. It was somewhat _elemental. _ But it made no sense for all of them to 'appear' non existent in the form of absent life-force unless it was some kind of 'reincarnation'. To which Morgana did not believe in but it was the most likely answer. With magic anything was pretty much possible like creating Shades. Which brings up another query. Would Lancelot's doppelganger arrive since he died at least twenty years before the others?

Fact Five: Someone was after her and they were most likely magical.

Answer: Going to start tracking them down or maybe let them track her and allow them to reveal themself or selves. The latter seemed most probable since she was pretty confident in her abilities and to be honest with herself she couldn't be stuffed for the work that could be involved no matter how curious she was about her new found stalker.

Fact Six: This was probably the most fun she has had in probably a thousand years.

Answer: Enjoy the puzzle while it lasts even though there was a slim chance for these events being anything significant.

Conclusion: Her first step is going to begin figuring out the curious Síoraí character, her new little toy...or obsession.

**M**

Meanwhile, a floor below the bathroom which Morgana was occupying Síoraí entered the kitchen to see Jen frying something on the stove. Whatever she was cooking its aroma was making Síoraí's mouth water.

"Yo Emrys! How is she?"a masculine voice asked. "What happened to your face?"

Síoraí turned his head and faced the round table that essentially dominated the room. Arthur was sitting there with a plate of blueberry pancakes and very much enjoying them.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, enjoying these lovely pancakes Jennifer whipped up," replied Arthur.

"Oh I see." Síoraí gave Arthur a suspicious look which included him raising an eyebrow and hinting at Jen. In which Arthur mouthed, "Shut up Emrys."

"Thank you Arthur. Oh here Emrys. This is your plate, and I put your favourite." Jen turned around and handed him a plate with a modest amount of pancakes covered with sliced bananas that were drizzled with golden honey.

Síoraí took the plate and planted himself on a seat opposite of Arthur.

"So how is she?" asked Jen in a concerned tone.

He took a bite of the pancake, chewed it slowly, savouring the delectably sweet honey and the mellow banana before he answered.

"Surprisingly, she is reacting well considering the ordeal last night. Or it could be some form of shock since she seemed more worried about work than anything else. And as for my face she slapped me," admitted Síoraí.

"Really?" questioned Arthur with a slight grin gracing his face, "Why? Anyway what's her name again?"

"Her name is Morgana. I think she was suffering from nightmares or something. She was tossing and turning for like twenty minutes and shouting out strange words among others like _betrayal _and _abandoned_. I'm not so sure."

"Ohh poor thing, she must have gone through hard times," cooed Jen but eyeing Síoraí that was asking 'is this the same girl?'. To which Síoraí ignored.

"Hmm, I still reckon we should report this to the police. But those guys sure did scurry off fast after that sudden mini storm. Gonna have to ask the others for their statements and descriptions of the creeps. I'll ask Elyan on the way down when I go through the bookshop. It's ridiculous for ten guys targeting one woman. Could've been a lot worse if we didn't arrive. Still you haven't answered why half of your face looks like a cooked lobster."

Síoraí sighed midway, at this rate his pancakes were going to get cold. "I may have invaded her personal space a little."

Arthur's mouth just dropped and Jen gasped.

"Noo! Not like that," Síoraí stated quickly, amazed that his friends would jump to such conclusions.

The both of them then tried to hide an almost silent sigh of relief, but of course he saw it since he knew them so well. He continued, "I was trying to wake her up from the nightmares," he paused, "Oh yeah Jen you have to check on the electrical wiring or light bulbs in the spare room. The lights keep flickering."

"I keep that in mind," Jen piled up another plate of pancakes that were for Morgana and covered them with a lid to keep them warm. She then started preparing to wash the dishes. "But do continue your story about the slap mark."

"Well I may have been a bit to close to her..." he deliberately left out the bit that he was grabbing her shoulders and being so close to her face that he could see every pore on her nose and each individual eyelash. "And it may have startled her. Then she promptly reacted by slapping me in the face. But no permanent damage done. Afterwards she apologised to me for she realised who I was-"

"Realised who you were?" interrupted Arthur with a slightly confused expression.

"Uhhh yeah, I met her about a week or two ago..." Síoraí dawdled.

"He actually meant that this Morgana asked for his number which probably later meaning a date while he was working at the counter and she a customer. But being the sometimes thick head he is, stupidly refused," added Jen.

Arthur in turn just raised both eyebrows to the statement, cause it really defied belief. Really why would a dark haired beauty ask such a dorky and lanky guy out?

Síoraí coughed, trying to steer the conversation back to the original topic, "Well she apologised, thanked us or well me, you get the idea. I then told her where the bathroom was so she could refresh herself and get dressed. Then I came down here," he finished summarising and editing bits he thought were probably unnecessary and pretty much embarrassing for him.

"Ok," Arthur answered.

Jen just looked at him, knowing full well that he left some bits out.

"Well I gotta go, I have lunch with my agent about a new modelling campaign in fifteen minutes."

"But you just ate," retorted Síoraí.

Arthur ignored him. He got up, pushed his chair in and placed his now empty plate in the sink with the other dirty dishes Jen was currently washing. "That was delicious Jennifer. I should really repay you one day. How about dinner sometime?" he asked while trying to 'casually' flirt if he didn't work so hard on his best smile.

"Thank you for the lovely compliment Arthur. But I'm sorry to say at the moment I'm quite busy running the store. But I shouldn't distract you with idle talk or else your going to be late to you meeting," she answered smoothly with a smile.

"Ohh of course Jennifer. Thank you for pre-lunch," he grinned.

Síoraí tried to hide a snigger at Jen's blatant rejection of Arthur's offer. Yet in return both of them gave him a reprimanding look.

"Oh well, ask Morgana about the ordeal so we could take this to the police."

"Sure I will," replied Síoraí.

With that Arthur left for the stairs to exit the apartment with a wave.

"Bye," called out Jen.

When he left Síoraí thought he could finally eat his now cold pancakes in peace until Jen began to start questioning him.

"So Emrys, what did you leave out from you 'encounter' upstairs?" She had an expression like a child about to unwrap their Christmas present.

"Nothing important," he mumbled while trying to finish of his pancakes. "But what was that rejection to Arthur's zillionth offer aye?" Síoraí was very proud of this particular evasion tactic he just discovered for Jen's 'evil' expression just became one of surprise and embarrassment.

"Sooo?" a smirk playing on his lips, "I honestly don't see why you keep rejecting him. He's no longer that jerk from what? Four years ago? Why don't you accept?"

She huffed in response not believing she fell into such a trap. "I donno it's like automatic now, I can't see this routine suddenly changing. But anyway what about you and this lovely lady named Morgana who probably thinks your a hero now?" she added slyly.

"Nothing at all. Nothing is going to happen," he said in monotone.

"That's what they all say. What about this Emrys? I'll make you a deal of a life time." Jen finished up her washing and sat adjacent to Síoraí. Her brown eyes staring at him intensely.

Síoraí was getting a little worried about this so called 'deal of a life time'. "Ok, what is it?"

"Why don't you agree to it first then I tell you?"

"Pffft Jen. If that was meant to be a trap I ain't agreeing to anything until I hear the terms."

Jen rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine, I'll go on a date with Arthur _only_ if you ask Morgana out."

It was Síoraí's time to be shocked now. Seriously sometimes he thinks Jen should set her priorities straight. Instead about worrying about his love life they should be concerned Morgana's well being. But obviously her priorities were messed up.

Yet, before he could reply they heard foot steps from the staircase that lead upstairs. After a what felt like a few seconds Morgana entered the room wearing last night's outfit but looking much better. She was holding Síoraí's old t-shirt that was folded neatly in her hand.

"Umm thank you for everything," Morgana said a little nervously. And yes she was correct, this Jen was a Gwen doppelganger. "Umm where should I put this?" She lifted up her hand to reference the shirt.

"Ohh you could put that on the table next to you." Jen got up an reached for the pancakes she prepared earlier. "Which do you prefer banana or blueberry toppings?"

Morgana placed the shirt down as instructed and then answered, "It's ok I'm not feeling hungry. You already shown me much kindness."

"No, you have to eat. I suppose you haven't eaten since dinner last night and it's what, nearly 2 o'clock in the afternoon? Plus you have to choose a topping."

This Jen definitely had to be some what related to Gwen. They were both too kind and persistent.

She quickly glanced at Síoraí's nearly empty plate, but it had a few remnants of what appeared to be bananas on it.

"I'll have the banana topping please..."

"Oops sorry. How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Jennifer but you can call me Jen," she stated a little flustered.

"Hello Jen, my name is Morgana. Can I assume that you were the same Jen who called from the bookshop?" Morgana decided make some small talk while she seated herself opposite of Síoraí who still hadn't said a thing.

"Correcto mondo. The one and only Jennifer Leondegrance, co-owner of The Graceful Lion Bookshop." Jen smiled brightly while placing a plate of pancakes in front of Morgana and then said, "Now that being mentioned I should go downstairs to see how the bookshop is going. I don't really trust Elliot minding it, he's better at deliveries and other tasks. I shall talk to you both soon. But remember Emrys you must be back on the counter by three ok." She then left with a wink that neither Síoraí nor Morgana missed.

Morgana nearly choked on her pancakes when she heard _Emrys_. She tried to hide it but Síoraí noticed it.

"Are you ok? Would you like a glass of water?" he asked, the first time he talked to her since she has been in this room.

Morgana swallowed that particular bite of pancake. "I'm fine, I just tried to swallow a little too fast," she lied sweetly, confirming it with a coy smile.

"Ok then." He continued playing with the crumbs on his plate and making swirly designs with the honey.

She then ate in silence. It would've been a comfortable silence if it were not for the thoughts that again risen to the surface of her mind. His name was Emrys? That definitely confirmed fact three and reaffirmed fact six. All in all this particular life time was going to be interesting. Yep she better hop to it. When she finished her pancakes she intended start up a proper conversation.

However, Síoraí spoke before she did. "Umm I are you alright?" he asked in an almost timid voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, no harm done. Sorry about before Síoraí," she apologised again. It was fact, Morgana Pendragon has mellowed out with age.

"Ohh don't worry about my face. It'll be fine in a few hours," he waved his hands casually, "But I was talking about last night though," he added bluntly, "We think, that is Arthur, Jen and I, you should report this to the police."

"No it's ok. I mean they already ran off and everything. No harm was done." Really in truth Morgana didn't want to deal with the police due to her 'lifestyle' it would just encourage people to dig up her files, if she had any. Though she was certain that she covered her tracks well for the past couple of centuries.

"Are you sure?" questioned Síoraí who was genuinely surprised by her refusal. Maybe she was just trying to be brave.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thank you all for your kindness, I'll repay you back sometime. I think I should be heading now. My car has been parked in the same spot for almost a day now. I've most likely received a whopping parking ticket now."

"Of course. I'll walk you to your car then," offered Síoraí, who was easily driven off topic.

"Thank you," smiled Morgana. This was so much fun to her. _Emrys _was as just as easy to lead on as young Merlin was when he first arrived to Camelot. Yet he had a certain air of caution around him though.

Morgana picked up her plate and placed them in the sink and proceeded to collect her clutch which contained all her belongings by the bench before she walked down the next flight of stairs. Síoraí followed after her.

**M**

Morgana and Síoraí were walking down the main street of Wandsworth. He fell easily into step with her, as she glided in those teetering high heels, which to him looked like instant death.

Morgana has never observed the suburb during mundane hours of the day. It felt well lived. People engrossed in conversation with each other at grocery stores. A little old lady taking a rest on the bus stop bench while her tiny dog barked at pedestrians. Yes, it was very different to the place she lived in West End London. For all its glamour and sophistication it felt synthetic at most.

"So Síoraí, is Emrys a nick name or something?" she queried while sneaking a glance at the tall man walking next to her.

He chuckled a bit, "Sort of. It's actually my middle name."

"Interesting middle name."

"You could say so," his vibrant blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun when she looked at him. He really did remind her of a younger Merlin. When she could say they were frien-. No, that was a long time ago.

Síoraí continued, "My full name is a bit of a mouthful. But only my closest friends call me Emrys."

"Really? I suppose I'm not part of that elite group yet then am I?" she remarked with a slight flirty expression. "What is your full name then? You already know mine as Morgana Le Fay. I have no middle name though."

A shade a pale pink blossomed across his pale cheeks (minus the slowly fading red hand shape). "My full name is Síoraí Emrys Ambrosius. Long ain't it?" he sort of stuttered out. He honestly couldn't believe why this beautiful woman was interested with a dork like him. And that short purple cocktail dress didn't do much too hide those incredible long, ivory legs of hers either. Maybe he should take Jen's deal in consideration...but what about Frieda? He shook his head. He told Arthur and the others last night that he was finally ready to move on.

Morgana was delighted that he was embarrassed. This was so much fun. He was so innocent and naive. A truly a fascinating character. Especially with a name like that. Surely it couldn't be coincidence. Fate and destiny definitely was out for her.

They walked around the corner of the Wandsworth Council building. But to Morgana's horror where her Mercedes SLR McLaren was supposed to be park there was a more family friendly Toyota.

"Oh great," she exclaimed while standing at the edge of the curb.

"What's wrong? That's not your car I suppose then?" he pointed at the Toyota.

"Nope, I think it may have been towed away. Looks like a visit to the police then," she sighed.

"How do you know it's not stolen instead?" Síoraí was was somewhat phased out by her calmness. Surely if either were the case there would be very expensive fine or fee still.

"I just got a feeling but I still have to go to the police in case," she responded, running her fingers through her long locks.

"Alright then, I'll take you down to the local police station. It's only a five minute walk away."

"Thank you Síoraí, I really appreciate your help," she smiled while playing with a stray lock they fell before her eyes.

"No problem," he managed to reply, still not believing that this girl was flirting with him.

For another five minutes they walked towards the station an continued their conversation.

"Wow, that is a long name. It's not only Irish is it?" Morgana looked at him curiously. Her eyes sparkling, contrasting with her dark hair.

"No it isn't. First name is Irish as you already know. Middle is Welsh I think, and last is Latin. I'm not really sure."

Morgana truly laughed for it was actually an odd-ish sort of name. Really Merlin was a strange name too. "Well you could just ask your parents couldn't you?"

"I wish I could but I didn't know them," he dug his hands into the front pockets on his jeans.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry, it was a long time ago. I actually didn't know them, you see I was adopted." Síoraí then turned and walked up to an official looking building. "Well here you are the police station. Do you want me to take you inside?"

"No it's alright, I don't want you to be late for work."

"Ok," he started scratching the back of his neck. A habit he developed every time he got nervous. He could do it. He could do it. Síoraí thought, trying to summon any ounce of bravado he may have had to ask her out. "Ehhmm I hope you get your car back soon. And stay safe ok." Nope, he couldn't do it.

"I will. Thanks for everything though," Morgana could see that he had trouble saying something.

"No problem. Ehhmm bye." He turned around to make his way back to the bookshop. But then something grabbed his wrist. Síoraí turned to see Morgana who was looking at him with her emerald eyes.

"Umm why don't we catch up next time over a coffee or something?" she asked looking slightly hopeful.

Síoraí was surprised, "Actually I'll love that." His smile reaching his eyes.

"Cool, I'll text you a time later tonight," she smiled and left to enter the police station.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_37 Alerts; 20 favourites; 22 reviews and over 3500 hits. Wow! Love you guys. Honestly the statistics on this make it my second most popular story especially considering it's just over a month old. Hoping this chapter gets me to 30 reviews but that's like 8 big ones. Any who happy reading guys. ~ 9/12/11_


	7. Chapter 6: A Coffee Date, Supposedly

**Remembering**

**Song played: Techno Fan by The Wombats**

**Chapter 6: A Coffee Date, Supposedly**

Síoraí was sitting at a table hidden in the corner of the cafe. Well, it was probably only a cafe during the day but at the strange hour of 8 o'clock Friday night, it was very much a bar.

The joint had a large counter with a coffee machine and baked goods stand on the side, yet at the moment doubled as a bar. Where the coffee flavourings and excess beans would have been stored were now currently filled with various sorts of liqueurs and spirits. But the primary difference was probably the assortment of patrons who were not sitting down but holding some form of alcoholic beverage.

Not that Síoraí cared. He was just a guy minding his own business, sitting like a loner in the corner nursing a cappuccino and wearing his favourite blue, plaid shirt, jeans and thankfully his black, dress shoes. If he wore his usual sneakers he wouldn't have been able to even enter the place.

Yes, this particular place that Morgana suggested that they should meet up made him feel very out of place. This seemed more like one of Arthur's modelling agent's work parties that he occasionally got dragged into because Arthur thought they were boring. Everyone here looked too perfect, with their flawless skin and snow white teeth...it was almost artificial. Also he could see everyone appeared to be flowing with cash by the way they dressed and the drinks they bought. Which was weird considering they were in a shadier part of the city. Yes, Síoraí felt very much an outsider.

Síoraí took another sip from his cappuccino and checked his wrist watch. It was already eight thirty. Morgana was late. He knew it was too good to be true, why would such a pretty woman like Morgana even ask him out for a 'coffee date'. So far there was minimum coffee and definitely no date.

**M**

_There were no customers currently in the shop and Jen was in the back getting a few more bottles of milk from the fridge. He reached into the front pocket of his jeans to retrieve his phone and unlock it. No messages still. It was the zillionth time today that he checked his phone underneath the cash register he was minding. He was about to put his phone back into his pocket until it vibrated in his hand. He quickly unlocked it and on the screen it read _'1 new message'._ Síoraí opened the message to reveal a text from Morgana that read:_

Hey Síoraí , I still owe you a coffee right? Meet me at the Cup of Life on Cable St, East Side London at 8pm Friday. Morgana :)

_Síoraí couldn't believe it. The beautiful and mysterious girl that flirted with him exactly where he was standing and then fate intervened, demanding him (with the help of his friends) to basically rescued her, was essentially asking him out on a date._

_Sure, Morgana didn't spell it out as a date on the text but rather a 'thank you meeting' but it if seen out of context it was a date. Really, how come Arthur and his other friends were not invited too? Síoraí ignored it however, only focusing on the text he was forming. He keyed in:_

Hi Morgana, you definitely owe me a coffee XD. But I'll be there. Look forward to meeting you. Síoraí.

_He pressed the send button and then looked up to see Jen with her hands on her hips and the smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat planted on her face._

"_What's with the smile Jen?" questioned Síoraí._

_Her smile gotten even wider if that were even possible. "Ohh I donno. I just thought I never saw you so engrossed in a text message before. Surely messaging while at the counter? Any other boss would have fired you by now."_

_Síoraí suddenly felt a little warmer and little nervous. "Uhhh.." was his only reply._

_Jen then laughed musical yet hearty laugh, "You're such a gullible boy Emrys."_

_Síoraí frowned at the comment. He was pretty sure he wasn't a boy any more, he was nearly twenty-four years old._

"_Hah! Don't worry Emrys I won't fire you. I'm just really excited about this date you've got set up with Morgana," she said with a twinkle in her wide, brown eyes._

"_Who said anything about a date with Morgana?" he countered, hoping it wasn't what he was expecting._

_She smiled mischievously, "I have ninja skills when the time is right."_

_He raised an eyebrow, but inside he knew his defences were rapidly failing._

"_You know those times, when you see a dear friend sneakily attempting to check their phone every five minutes as if they are waiting for a text. And then all of a sudden they are have the expression of the Mad Hatter when tea was served early. Surely, that will make anyone curious enough to look at was going on. So where are you two love birds meeting up?"_

"_We are not love birds Jen. And it's not a date, more like a 'thank you for helping me' outing. And also for your information I do not look like the Mad Hatter," he retorted._

"_So you say. But you two will become love birds. I have psychic powers you know. I can see the future," she joked._

"_Pfftt, well your psychic powers seem to be failing you since you can't see the location of where I'm meeting up with Morgana," replied Síoraí in a smug way knowing that he won this round of verbal jesting._

"_Yeah well whatever. But seriously where are you guys going?"_

"_I meeting up with her at some cafe called The Cup of Life in East End London at eight this Friday. That sound familiar to you?" he answered._

_Jen thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah I've been to that place once a while back during my early uni days. It's a pretty quaint place, but I've heard that it has changed quite a bit since then. Did you say eight on Friday? Meaning morning or night?"_

"_Night. Why?" Síoraí asked with a quizzical face._

"_I heard that it becomes some sort of bar slash club joint around eight on Friday nights."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, but it's still a cafe. Also I suggest you to take public transport. East End London is notorious for crappy parking."_

_Jen turned on her heel and starting heading back to the cafe when Síoraí shouted out, "Also since I got a date with Morgana. You have to ask Arthur out on a date too. And this time you can't back out."_

_A couple of customers who just entered the store chuckled at the register's antics but all Jen could do was sigh and reply much to her chagrin, "Ok I will. But it's gonna be a double date you know. You are not leaving me with Arthur alone."_

**M**

Síoraí leaned further back into his cushy chair and took another sip. He then heard some heels clacking on the wooden floor unusually close and the grinding sound of the chair sliding opposite of him. He looked up (an action he seem to be doing often lately) and saw Morgana on the other chair with a wicked and somewhat seductive smile gracing her lips.

"Hey Síoraí, sorry for arriving late. I had a little trouble finding parking around here," she greeted.

"Uhh no problems, I wasn't waiting really long." Even though he waited for nearly thirty-five minutes, but that thought faded away to the recesses of his mind when he saw her. She was if not for a better nor cornier description in his opinion a Goddess of the Night.

She was wearing tight, black jeans with mile high sandal wedges (not that he should be seeing from where he was sitting but he did position himself to get a better view) that accentuated her impossibly long legs. Her usually wavy hair was straightened pin straight and tied into a high pony tail but it was the forest green eye shadow that high lighted her already exotic, green eyes. She also wore a green top that probably worked well with her general attire but he didn't really pay attention to that.

He suddenly felt warmer and tried to dismiss it because more people were entering the cafe/bar/club.

"Cool," she smiled, "It took me a while to find you here in your cosy table. But I finally spotted you when I saw those big ears of yours."

Síoraí immediately blushed and he realised that his ears were probably going red as well. As soon as Morgana saw his ears grow steadily redder she laughed melodically which was surprisingly ethereal too.

"No, I'm not teasing your ears. I think they are actually rather cute."

He continued blushing even he was trying with all his might to stop. Síoraí attempted to steer this conversation away from the topic of his ears and to something less embarrassing for him.

"So Morgana, why did you decided to choose The Cup of Life for our supposedly coffee meeting? Because at the moment this place sure doesn't feel like a cafe. Also do you want a cappuccino or something?" he asked in a rushed way.

"Well when I used to come here, I only went on Thursday nights after work, it's usually a coffee shop. But I like this too, great music. Don't you like it?" replied Morgana in a curious manner.

Síoraí glanced at the rest of the venue and admitted that the place did have a great vibe. The music at the time being was pretty good; local bands and real vocals, no autotune. But he heard that later on the night when the live bands finished off, the genre of music would change. Though surely, for a coffee date he didn't think he would be able to hold an interesting conversation longer than two hours. Not that it should go any longer, he had work tomorrow at the bookshop.

"Yeah it's pretty nice, though I'm not really a fan of this new age music that is going to played later on," he mused, "But you didn't answer whether if you wanted a drink or not."

Morgana appeared thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "Maybe a soy mocha latte." Morgana started to push herself out of the chair she was sitting in but Síoraí was already up and placed his hand on her chair, preventing her from getting out.

"I'll go get it for you," he offered with a generous smile.

"No really it's ok. I'll get it myself," she disagreed, "Anyway I'm the one the asked you out for coffee in the first place right?"

"Yeah you may have, but I've always been taught to always look after a lady," he joked and then walked off towards the bar. Síoraí wasn't sure what took over him, but suddenly he felt slightly braver, even giddy.

At the table Morgana just couldn't believe what had just occurred. She was the one who was messing with him, purposely coming a little late, though not by half an hour. Finding parking in the East End was a tad more difficult. But it was the latter half of Síoraí's response that jarred her and kept her in place instead of going to the counter herself. It was how he called a _lady. _

Obviously Síoraí said it in a teasing manner or something but to Morgana it brought back a flashes of her past when _Merlin _was the servant boy and she was truly a _Lady_. Ahh those were her naïve and innocent days those many, many years ago.

"I'm back," called out Síoraí, who awoke her from the pensive state she let herself into. He was holding a plate that had a cup with the steaming beverage situated in the centre. Síoraí placed the drink in front of her with a spoon and two sachets of brown sugar.

"Thanks Síoraí, I really appreciate it. Though you didn't have to," she smiled graciously.

"No problems," he replied feeling a lot more relaxed. "But though I didn't think they would still be serving hot drinks when the place has evolved into a bar of sorts at this time at night," Síoraí continued as he slid back into his chair.

"Well, once a cafe always a cafe I suppose," said Morgana nonchalantly while she put the two sugars in her drink and stirred it. She took a sip from her mocha, savouring the sweet chocolate and bitter coffee as it combined to made a delicious drink. "However, since you got me a drink, you owe me something."

"Really?" Síoraí raised an eyebrow in an almost teasing way. "Because since I was the rescuer I think my job here was to relax and just get to know a little bit more about the rescuee I helped rescue and then practically blurt out random facts of my life too." Síoraí again couldn't believe how bold he was at the moment. Usually he was a more reserved person but this Morgana sent shivers through him and making his non existent hackles rise.

It was Morgana's turn to raise a well defined eyebrow in response to his teasing. "Yeah, I think you owe me a huge favour if you want to something from me. I think we need some talking drinks too as well as our caffeinated drinks."

She waved one delicate, ivory hand in which a few moments later a busty blonde waitress in a tight, black Playboy dress came with a notepad and pen.

"How can I help you?" she asked in her nasally voice.

"Can I have a glass of Baileys and glass of malt scotch whiskey, preferably Johnny Walker if you got it?" said Morgana, her voice suddenly becoming very prim and cultured.

"No problems. Anything for you cutie?" the blonde who looked towards Síoraí's direction.

"Uhhh," was all managed to enunciate, he was probably sounding like an idiot.

"The scotch was for him. So nothing else for the moment, thanks," intervened Morgana while handing the girl a few notes and mentioning for her to keep the change.

After a couple of minutes the busty blonde returned with a tray holding few drinks and some empty glasses. She placed the their two on the table and left with a wink at Síoraí. This naturally left him a bit stunned but was quickly brought out when Morgana took the glass with the pale, opaque brown liquid that looked creamy and pushed the glass containing the translucent, golden liquid to him.

"I think we should have a toast for umm-" Morgana paused, not knowing what to say.

"A beginning of a new friendship and great barely-existent coffee?" suggested Síoraí.

"That will do," she agreed.

Morgana and Síoraí raised their respective glasses and tapped them together with a 'clink' while saying simultaneously with a small chuckle, "To a beginning of a new friendship and great barely-existent coffee."

They then took a sip or gulf of their drinks. In Síoraí's case a gulp, it nearly had him spitting it out, since the alcoholic beverage was burning in his mouth, yet luckily he swallowed it and let the burning sensation slide down his throat and making his eyes water lightly.

Morgana had a playful expression adorning her angelic face. "I suppose that was a little too strong for you then?" She poured the rest of her alcoholic beverage and mixed it with the soy mocha latte.

"Yeah I guess so. But I suppose I should say thanks for the drink, though to be honest I've never had scotch before," admitted Síoraí. He looked at his tumbler glass that was filled with an amber liquid and the little ice cubed bobbing along the surface of it. He wanted to mix it too but Síoraí didn't think that scotch would mix well with the remnants of his cappuccino.

"Maybe I should've ordered something else then?" proposed Morgana.

"No, it's ok. I think I'm starting to like it." Which was the honest truth since he was beginning to like the woody and earthy after taste. "But is that what I owed you? Simply a drink?" he asked.

"Of course not. You owe me a dance later on the up beat music arrives," she answered.

Síoraí immediately started sweating, plainly because he cannot dance. Síoraí just didn't have any eye-foot co-ordination not did he have any sense of beat or rhythm. "I don't think that's a good idea. Also I'm not really a techno fan."

"Don't be silly," Morgana replied, "Deep within every person there is a techno fan." She poked him in the chest pointing at his heart.

"Really, it's the truth. The last time I danced at my Year Twelve dance I broke the big toe of my dancing partner," he countered, trying to persuade her from the preposterous idea.

"Luckily I'm not your Year Twelve dancing partner," she laughed, "Don't worry, I'll get you on that dance floor before you know it."

"Good luck with that," Síoraí challenged, yep the atmosphere and maybe a little of the scotch was addling with mind.

"Soo Síoraí, you work at The Graceful Lion Bookshop right?" began Morgana.

"Yeah, doing it as a favour for Jen...sort of?"

"Sort of? Are you and Jen a..."Morgana drifted off.

It took a moment for Síoraí to get her train of thought which he instantly replied, "No! No, Jen and I are merely friends. I just mind her shop cause I can't be bothered getting another job at the time being. But don't tell her that or else she's going to kick me out."

"Why should she kick you out?" questioned Morgana.

"She thinks thet since I have Phd in literature and medieval history I should be able to get a really well paid job. But I don't really worry. The bookshop is fun to mind and there are plenty of books and stuff."

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "You have a Phd degree? But you can't be older than what? Twenty-five?"

"I'm actually twenty-three, child prodigy," announced Síoraí proudly. "What about you? How old are you may I ask? Or is it still rude to ask the age of a lady?"

"Nahh I don't really mind. I'm twenty-one but I'm turning twenty-two soon,"replied Morgana. Though if she gave the Merlin doppelganger her true age it would've scared him off or he would have thought she was messing with him. Anyway, Morgana couldn't really remember her true age half the time. Only that she knew she was a year younger than Merlin and this guy was his doppelganger so it made sense.

"So you're an artist right?" asked Síoraí, thinking it was finally his time to get some info about the beautiful woman that seemed bizarrely fascinated by him.

"Yeah of sorts, bit of a designer and illustrator. Yet really those at heart are really fancy terms for creating art for a living."

"Maybe. So what do you draw and stuff? I'm quite curious. Did you do officially study for it? Or are you one of those free spirit artists?" he asked with a curious voice.

"I paint actually. Oil paints are my forte. And funnily enough you and I seem to share something in common. I paint medieval inspired paintings. Though you could describe them as fantastical and whimsical, full of dragons, knights and druids."

"That sounds pretty cool actually, more like a fairytale I think by your description. I'd like to see them one day," replied Síoraí.

"Ohh I wish it was a fairytale. It would've meant they had a happy ending,"said Morgana, unknowingly revealing a darker side to her. She ordered more drinks and offered him some which he took, feeling that he would be rude if he rejected.

That was the date or meeting progressed for the rest of the night.

Or so Síoraí thought.

**M**

He opened his eyes and realised that he wasn't in his bed.

Heck he wasn't even on a bed but rather a large, white leather couch. He was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday evening. But what was he doing yesterday evening?

Síoraí rolled over and tried to stand up only to fall back onto the couch because a sharp piercing pain shot right through his head. He managed to sit up properly and get rather decent view of the room he was in now (albeit still with a throbbing pain running through his head).

He was in a what appeared to be a very stylish and modern living room. The décor was something sleek and looked very expensive and from what he could tell from the view outside the window he was in West End London.

Wait a minute why in the world was he in West End London? Wasn't he meant to be in East End London? Shouldn't he actually be home and getting ready for work?

That was when memories of last night flooded his mind.

Right, he could definitely remember he was on some sort of date with the a pale beauty and then having a lot drinks. Maybe too many scotch whiskeys later to the point he might have been slightly drunk he was convinced by pale beauty to have a dance with her.

"_Why am I doing this again?" he repeated for the billionth time while holding both of the exotic, green eyed, soft, delicate hands. He felt like he was four years old the way he was dancing and 'twirling' with her._

"_Because you owe me Merlin,"she replied in her melodic voice which sounded a little off. Was she tipsy? That was her name Morgana._

"_Why do you always seem to call me Merlin? Do I really look like I have a long, white beard and pointy hat?" he joked._

"_No. It's cause you can do magic," Morgana answered._

"_I can?" Síoraí managed to let go one of her hands and twirled her around then catch her. Surprising himself how gracefully he completed such a spur of the moment action._

"_See?" she smiled. And he smiled too._

Now that Síoraí remembered that part of the evening. It didn't really explain why he was in West End London. Not until when Morgana herself entered the room all dressed up but still wearing her night robe since it was little cool in her apartment.

"Oh hi Síoraí. I see you've woken up," she stated while yawning a little.

"Is this your apartment?" he asked stupidly. Of course it was her apartment he thought a second later. Why would she be wondering around someone's house in a night robe?

"Yeah it is. You were little-." Morgana thought about last night, seeing a very cheerful Síoraí and flirty one too. "Overboard. `Sorry for leaving you on the couch I don't have another bed in the house nor any guy's clothing."

"I'm sorry. That's ok about the couch and clothes thing though," apologised Síoraí. He didn't really know what to say in such a situation. Maybe this was how she felt when she was at Jen's apartment five days ago. "I think I should get going actually, I've got work in a couple of hours."

Morgana looked at him and then said, "Do you want to eat or anything first? Though truthfully I can't really cook."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pick something up on the way home."

"A lift home then?"

"No really it's ok, if your head is pounding anything like mine. I'll just head out now..."

"Alright then, I'll catch you next time then right?" Morgana responded.

"Yeah you will. Sooner than you think actually."

Síoraí walked a few paces and then turned around and asked, "How do I actually exit your apartment?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_Sorry for the late update. My life at the moment isn't going well but I won't leave you faithful readers and reviewers hanging. Hope you enjoyed it even though this was probably the most shoddiest update as of late since I think Síoraí/Merlin is becoming a little OoC and cause of my crappy life/mood. Merry Christmas!_


	8. Chapter 7: Dear Me, A Double Date

**I guess saying sorry doesn't cover for my tardiness does it? But Yay! First update of 2012 and I hope everyone had a Happy New Year :)! Longer chapter than usual for you guys and also Arwen alert.**

**Dedicated to my dear friend Paladinobr.**

**Remembering**

Song played: Storytime by Nightwish

**Chapter 7: Dear Me, A Double Date**

Morgana had just finished smoothing out the wrinkles of her sunshine yellow maxi dress when the door bell of her apartment rang. She quickly placed a wide brim straw hat on her head and hurried to the door to open it.

Síoraí on the other side of the door was straightening his green shirt and attempted to make himself look more presentable. The mahogany door then swung open revealing Morgana with her long, silken locks loose but covered by a straw hat.

"Hey Síoraí," greeted Morgana with a wide smile, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Hi Morgana, you ready?" he replied while attempting to give a discreet once over. Though he failed almost immediately as he began. But he didn't know that. How was Síoraí supposed to know that Morgana had over a thousand years of experience in 'the art of how to tell when a guy is checking you out'?

Nevertheless Morgana was secretly pleased when Síoraí complimented her by saying, "You look great." Again in his not so discreet and blunt way.

"Thanks." Morgana grabbed her hand bag, adjusted her hat and was about take a step outside of her apartment when she heard him snigger a bit. She looked at him with a quizzical expression, only to get a amused one from him in return.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" quizzed Síoraí with a cheeky grin as he looked down toward her feet.

Then Morgana realised the furry, warm sensation her feet were currently experiencing. They were still snugly warm within her white, fluffy bunny slippers.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Morgana, her face flushing slightly.

"Yes, I think whoops is an appropriate term for the situation," Síoraí slipped.

Síoraí couldn't believe what he just said and neither could Morgana. All this joking was definitely not part of his normal personality. This tall, lanky man no matter how much he looked like Merlin was in some ways coincidently much like him and very different at the same time. Moments like this were amusing she must admit. No wonder Arthur enjoyed the 'banter', even though he once firmly told her many times that it was annoying prattle.

"Well, it seems I think I better put on more appropriate footwear for the occasion, even though my bunny slippers are sooo comfy," she smiled as she headed down the hallway and into her room to fetch another pair of shoes.

"If those slipper are oooh sooo comfy I insist you continue to wear them then. I don't want your dainty, lady feet to be in pain as to where we are going Arthur says would require a bit of walking," called out Síoraí as he followed Morgana down the hallway and into her spacious living room.

Síoraí was enjoying the view of West End London when Morgana finally came out with a box of shoes. Honestly he didn't know it was so difficult to choose a pair of shoes to wear. Then again he only had like five pairs of shoes in which he only really wore three pairs out of the five. Then again Síoraí remembered that the last time he opened one of Jen's cupboards back in the apartment, Síoraí was sure that he spotted over fifty random pairs of shoes.

Morgana took a seat on her white, leather sofa and un-boxed the shoes, revealing a pair of brown, leather boots with an abnormal amount of straps attached. Síoraí eyed them, thinking that they were a bit over the top. Morgana naturally realised that he was looking and said in response, "I think this pair of Vivienne Westwood boots would do the trick, cause they are very comfy too."

"Really?" he replied, still not so sure what she was playing at. Shoes were definitely not his forte, though some little voice in the back of his head were telling him that these were not shoes to were with a bright yellow dress.

"Yep, really." Morgana began lifting the hem of her dress tantalisingly slow, knowing full well that Síoraí was still looking at her.

Morgana glanced at him with a her mouth forming a small, wicked smile, stemming from the intention to tease him in anyway possible. Síoraí knew he was staring. And he knew that she knew he was staring, especially from the way she was looking at him and with her all knowing grin firmly plastered on her face. He also knew that he couldn't pull his eyes away from her legs as she lifted the dress up; letting the soft cotton silkily glide across her ivory legs and rest as a crinkle bunch on the top of her knee. It was mentally and physically torturing him and for some twisted reason he knew that this was what Morgana La Fay intended.

She picked up one of her boots and put her foot in it very delicately and pulled them even slower, if that were even possible, so Síoraí thought. But to be true to himself, when she finally finished putting both boots on and did up those abnormal amount of buckles, he was a little disappointed when the view of her sexy legs (yes, he finally admitted to himself that her legs were one of her best assets) disappeared underneath those calf length boots and then under the sunshine yellow dress.

"I'm ready now," Morgana announced as she got up and gracefully walked back to the apartment door.

Síoraí followed her and caught a glimpse of teasing eyes when she was locked the door. Confirming the already known fact that it was an intended _viewing session. _He blushed lightly, trying to hide his face and exited the apartment quickly. Indeed, Morgana was enjoying this immensely.

When they were at the street below Síoraí was standing in front of his little 1950's sky blue convertible Volkswagen Beetle with one hand opening the front passenger seat and the other welcoming her in. Morgana walked towards the little, cute car (in comparison to her sexy beast of of a Mercedes) and sat in the well worn yet comfy leather seat.

He got into the driver's seat, started the engine and they were off to Wandsworth to pick up the other two, Arthur and Jen.

"I never realised that VW Beetle convertibles like this still existed. I thought you could only see them in vintage car shows. So when did you get this car Síoraí?" asked Morgana in attempt to start some small talk. It was best starting on the topic of the car she was finally in after days of stalking and seeing it from a distance.

"Most are cars can only be viewed in the car show. But this vintage _baby_," he emphasised the last word with uttermost care while patting his _baby_, "Came about in the 1950's. I actually inherited this car from my father," he answered.

"Really? I don't think your father is old enough to get this model still."

"Ohh he was," Síoraí replied, "You see I was adopted, Dad was old enough to be my grandfather," Síoraí continued in a softer voice, "And when he died he left everything to me; and that included this car."

"I'm sorry to hear that," responded Morgana, not sure exactly how to reply.

"It's ok. He died a peaceful and quiet death. But I treat and love this car dearly just as he did. I think it has a charm of its own. Especially when I put the covers down."

"Can't believe its actually a five seater too. Though I must confess it does have a certain appeal to it."

"Yes it does." Síoraí turned the car and parked by the curb exactly in front of The Graceful Lion Bookshop. This was a rare occurrence for a parking spot to be free at this exact location.

He stopped the engine and got out of the car. Síoraí walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Morgana. He held out one of his for Morgana and said with a teasing smile and twinkling, blue eyes, "Sorry Milday, I believe you have to get out to allow the other passengers in, though I do think that Arthur wouldn't mind leaping the door. But I do think Jen would."

Morgana laughed and took Síoraí's hand and got out of the car. Meanwhile she just saw Arthur and Jen exit the bookshop and walk towards them.

"Morning Emrys! Morning Morgana!" exclaimed Jen in a tone that Morgana couldn't quite pick out. She seemed excited, nervous and annoyed? All also down at the same time, if that were even possible.

Jen hurried towards them and gave Síoraí a hug and then Morgana. Jen hugged her in a manner like she knew her all her life (which strangely only to Morgana's knowing that this was somewhat true).

"How are you? Do you feel better now after what happened last week?" inquired Jen.

"I'm great. That fiasco is totally out of my mind now. What's going through my mind now is where we are going today that requires us to leave by nine on a Sunday morning. I usually sleep in days like this," replied Morgana with a laugh, not believing (today seemed to be a day full of surprises and it was barely nine too).

Jen smiled sincerely, "So true, I wouldn't mind sleeping in too. But the sun is shining and the weather warm ,which is a very uncharacteristic occurrence so late in September. Might as well take full advantage of it and I can see you certainly did by wearing a bright yellow dress. Looks great on you."

"Thanks. That floral skirt and top look wonderful on you too," commented Morgana.

"You're too kind. This was something I grabbed out of my wardrobe. Though I must confess I do love the floral, purple top."

Jen was wearing a lilac t-shirt with floral embellishments around the collar with a swishy tie dyed skirt that ended just below her knees. It was coloured in style which created a floral appearance. Her curly, brown hair was tied in a loose bun and she was wearing minimum jewellery besides a pair of flowers studs.

"So do you actually know where we are going? Apparently Síoraí said that Arthur suggested it was a place that required a degree of walking," asked Morgana.

Jen flicked her eyes towards the other two, where Síoraí was trying to get Arthur in a hug and him vehemently refusing.

She leaned closer to Morgana and whispered, "I don't know, but this is some sort of date Arthur arranged with me since I lost a bet. But I didn't want to go alone so I managed to convince Síoraí to come with you. So it's sort of a double date."

Morgana's eyes widened. So this was a date? She only thought it was a get together with friends. This day already so far was beginning to be very promising. However, this Jen didn't seem to like Arthur very much in this life if she asked Síoraí and herself to come too.

"So I suppose you don't like Arthur very much?" she whispered back.

Jen was about to reply with an obvious no until Síoraí called out, "Are you ladies still conspiring there?"

Arthur laughed in a very Arthur manner thought Morgana and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're coming," Morgana replied.

Arthur and Síoraí had rolled back the white vinyl cover and rolled down all its windows. This showed the buggy in its true glory as a VW Beetle convertible.

The blond walked to Morgana with one hand held outstretched, which she grabbed to shake (accompanied by a strange sensation for it felt like looking at her half brother through murky lens, but knowing what to see.)

"Hello Morgana. I suppose you already heard about me and could guess who I am or probably vaguely remember me from our brief meeting at The Brewery Tap, but I'm Arthur Pendragon by the way."

With this sort of egotistical introduction, Morgana had to try and fight off the urge to roll her eyes and punch him in the face

Arthur hopped over the door and placed himself in the back seat while Síoraí brought forward the passenger seat and bent it down to allow Jen into the back instead of leaping it as Síoraí predicted.

"Thank you Emrys," smiled Jen graciously as she got it in and sat as far away from Arthur as possible. By this stage Arthur realised what he did, or rather what he should have done. But the damage was already done.

"No worries Jen. And you Milday," commented Síoraí as if it was a private joke between herself and him. Not that she really knew, nor he. Morgana decided just to go with it anyway and slid into the front seat.

"Thank you again."

"No problems," winked Síoraí. He went to the other side of the bug and leapt into the driver's seat with an unusual amount of grace. In response Morgana could have sworn that she heard Arthur mutter, "show off," and Jen giggle lightly. Síoraí ignored them and instead started the engine so they could arrive to wherever Arthur directs them on time.

**M**

"So your super surprise idea of going to a theme park was to drive two and half hours away from London and technically speaking out of England and into Wales to go to a carnival?" announced or possible questioned Síoraí. "Which of course doesn't count the fact that we spent nearly an hour trying to weave through traffic caused by said carnival and thirty minutes searching for parking."

Morgana couldn't deduce whether if Síoraí was frustrated or entertained by this fact. However, she herself was amused by the switch of roles in this modern time between the Merlin-Arthur doppelgangers. Back in the day it would be Arthur finding something to complain about Merlin and then essentially whine about it all day in his annoying, sarcastic tone. But here, the roles were reversed. Nevertheless, she found the prospect to explore and hang around the three doppelgangers an exciting adventure, not to mention she always did enjoy carnivals and the like.

Arthur had a horriblly hidden expression at what appeared to be disdain and answered, "Well for your information Emrys this place in Wales has a name that is Caerleon and the traffic wasn't caused by something as simple as a random carnival but Caerleon's annual Arts festival. To which I have read has live music, rides, stalls and stuff."

Morgana tried to hide her amused grin. Caused not only by Arthur's attempted reasoning of the 'kitsch-ness' of Caerleon's Arts Festival whom he just tried to sell/impress Jen, nor the obvious eye roll Síoraí did when he realised what Arthur was actually trying to do. But at the fact that Jen completely ignored Arthur's speech and stated, "I'm famished. Is there any stalls that sell food?"

Though they parked with the city centre of Caerleon, the festival itself was held in Hanbury field. Not that it was far since everything was within a ten minute walk. The four of them ambled their way through the food stalls at the edge of the field, taking up the sights and smells Caerleon Arts Festival had to offer.

On their way to the food stalls that had already spotted several densely packed cafes full of festival-goers but it was amongst the food stalls that the rich, aromatic smells of the local cuisine was when their stomachs began the really rumble, having left London at nine and arrive in Caerleon at one. The group meandered through the stalls and saw massive pots containing assortments of stews, various kinds of meat glistening over the wood fires. And last but not least there were a plethora of baked goods, savoury and sweet displayed in all their delectable glory on large trestle tables.

They also saw many performers plying their art such as dancing and circus tricks among the stalls. Most were entertaining in which Jen threw a few coins into the hat which was being passed around but others were dressed in the most garish of colours and outlandish of costumes in which Arthur tried not to look at. This act caused Morgana to laugh due to sense of nostalgia at this Arthur's snobbishness against circus performers which he shared with the old Arthur. Morgana's laughter turned out to be an infectious one, for Síoraí joined in too for reasons he didn't know and soon Jen. This the left Arthur totally clueless about the situation, but luckily for him, though unknown, he didn't know why they other two were laughing as well.

When each person bought their lunch from they decided to sit in a vacant patch of grass in the field the was off to the side of the main stage where a band was currently performing some relaxing acoustic tunes for their audiences. They began to eat their meal until Síoraí broke the silence.

"What exactly are you eating Jen?" he looked with curiosity at Jen's plastic bowl filled with white, rattle sounding food, if that was even a proper way to describe it. Síoraí peered harder and realised they were shells.

"Cockles," she replied and then promptly used her two prong fork to pluck a piece of flesh out of its shell, dip it into the vinaigrette and placed into her mouth with a expression of delight.

Síoraí just felt a put off by the scene he had just witnessed and wrinkled his nose. He didn't really like seafood and pretty much all meats besides the occasional roast chicken and ham.

Morgana observed the Merlin look alike with a intrigued expression. His scrunched up face was strangely endearing in some twisted manner. "Don't make that face Síoraí, cockles are a popular food in Wales and with bacon, eggs, sausages and laverbread which if you didn't know is fried seaweed it's the ideal Welshman's breakfast. And I thought Emrys was Welsh?"

Síoraí made a scene with his face, "My middle name may be Welsh but that much for breakfast is overkill."

"And that is why you're a skinny as broom with your _tatws pum mu_-something, I can't pronounce it but your boring potato stew," commented Arthur who was heartily digging into his roast lamb with mint sauce.

"At least I don't need to put extra holes on my belt. And for your information it's _tatws pum munud_ or better known as five minute potatoes," Síoraí retorted and then trying to hide the glee spreading on his face since he could see Arthur trying to stay silent for he had a million insults to return the one he received. But all of the containing words not appropriate to say when on their first date, especially if this said date was with the gentle Jennifer Leondegrance.

"Well since everyone is introducing their food my dear plate holds some buttermilk pancakes and glamorgan sausges which aren't really meat as I thought but cheese, eggs and breadcrumbs that are shaped to look like sausages," interrupted Morgana.

"Ohhh yours does sound nice Morgana," commented Jen now eyeing up Morgana's plate.

"It does indeed," agreed Síoraí, "It's got no meat in it, I should have got some too, but not to worry I'm saving for those deserts we saw on the trestle table."

This appeared to be the only statement the quartet agreed on since those glossy pastries did look delicious.

"Well that being said, I think we should have dessert after we go on some of those rides," stated Arthur with excitement while looking at a extremely fast and dizzy looking ride more towards the western end of the field.

"I think that would a great idea," agreed Morgana and Síoraí nodded to Morgana's surprise. Síoraí honestly didn't look like the kind of guy who would enjoy such things. Síoraí also was surprised at Morgana's apparently thrill seeking ways, but then again he felt like he barely knew her and this outing was very much a reason to find out more about her without the imminent likelihood of getting drunk and dancing.

It appeared that Jen was the only one who seemed to disagree. She didn't want to disrupt her companion's joy and tried to hide it by remaining silent. Morgana and Síoraí didn't seem to notice it, however Arthur picked up on it. " Don't worry we'll watch some of the shows first and maybe check out some of the craft stalls too, no pressure ok. I'll accompany you for all of them but if you don't want to I'll with you and wait for the other two with you as well," he said with a bright smile.

"I know," replied Jen with a small smile.

Arthur practically exploded with light and happiness at Jen's first genuine smile directed toward him. Of course this was all metaphorical but he felt very giddy indeed.

The quartet continued to sit on the the grassy ground for another half an hour to watch a couple of singers and dancers perform. They were about to leave and check out the rides when another performance began called _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table._

Naturally with a name like that Arthur wanted to stay and watch this particular act. Síoraí just muttered, "prat" or something that sounded like "long line" under his breath. But Jen agreed to watch it so they stayed for this performance.

It was really a simple play with the actors dressed up as knights with red cloaks doing battle with the enemy knights. The acting wasn't too good but the props an fight scenes Morgana must admit were pretty realistic. She watched in anticipation whether if she would appear or Merlin since Arthur and Guinevere already did. But alas they did not however, they did show King Arthur pulling out Excalibur out from the stone but with him wearing some scrawny crown which obviously he was not wearing at the time but actually running for his life. Also the Queen Guinevere was present in full court clothing and cheap plastic crown too.

Arthur leaned over towards Jen and whispered, "If I was really King, I wouldn't have the spindly thing for a crown but a big, magnificent one fit for a King and a crown crusted in rare jewels for my Queen."

Morgana nearly snorted at the comment since in reality back then Arthur's crown looked like that American fast food franchise's (which she can't recall it's name) crown that they hand out to the birthday kid at parties.

When the play finished there was a question and answer session which the audience (mainly children) participated in. The usual questions occurred like 'how long did you prepare for this?' or 'why did you decide on an Arthurian legend?' Each were answered nicely and at the same time advertising the Roman Museum in which they could see relics of possible Arthurian artefacts and maybe the real Excalibur, down the road which apparently was associated with Arthurian Legend but as Morgana being a primary source would disagree confidently being associated to such a place.

Later on in the day they went on many break neck speed rides in which Morgana held onto the rail for dear life and maybe what was left of Síoraí's left hand meanwhile screaming to her heart's content whilst he laughed jovially. She really did not expect the man with Merlin's face to brush off such force and speed like fly, albeit a less annoying and more enjoyable fly. Though she later rehashed the thought since she couldn't believe she used a fly for such an analogy and not a dragon.

Síoraí also often nudged her from a top the spinning rides and pointed to the other pair in their group and how they would wait together at the bottom and Jen leaning on Arthur's shoulder. Jen was obviously tired ans they expected her to be after chickening out after two rides. Arthur kept his promise and stayed with her after they finished with their rides. Arthur naturally, secretly relished the privacy. To later Síoraí decided he and Arthur should separate to gain some privacy with their respective dates.

Jen and Arthur disappeared amongst the crowd side by side and in sync.

"Hmmm, no matter how much Jen says she dislikes Arthur so much you think the way they act together; like when one moves and then the other does the same, they were destined for each other," remarked Síoraí.

If this were a thousand years ago Morgana would have sneered and felt a bubble of jealousy form within the depths of stomach but it wasn't and she felt nothing at all. She had definitely mellowed out.

"Maybe they were," she replied blandly, looking at him as a light breeze blew through her hair.

Síoraí looked at her with a mild expression initially but then his eyes widened when the breeze tousled her hair underneath the straw hat. No matter how corny the thought was Síoraí thought she looked like an angel. An exotic, mysterious angel as the afternoon sun haloed her figure.

Morgana realised he was conspicuously staring at her. "What? Is something on my face?"

He blinked several times, realising he was staring at her. "Uhhh nothing," Síoraí stuttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you just look beautiful," he answered honestly.

Morgana blushed immediately. Not believing such simply flattery would make her react so strongly. Síoraí recognised the awkwardness of the situation and suggested that they check out the wooden sculptures on display.

They viewed the series of carved sculptures while taking photos of them and of themselves in it. One such photo included the characters from Marvel's X-men in which Morgana forced Síoraí to pretend he was Wolverine much to his distaste. But later on they found a sculpture of a proud Optimus Prime who they both posed with with evil smirks on their faces.

Most sculptures were easy to pick out what they were of, but some could be modern art, avant garde or just plain weird. Sculptures such as these created heated debates between the two of them. An instance of this happening was when a statue Morgana thought was tree and Síoraí saw a giant broccoli. The debate got so heated that passer-bys would look and stare when they walked pass. In the end the artist came over and confirmed it was a giant piece of broccoli, a political statement to encourage vegetarianism. Síoraí did a little victory dance while Morgana felt defeated but she did cheer up to see the carefree side of him, odd as it may be.

"Why don't we head down to cafe for some coffee Síoraí?" asked Morgana, "My feet a little tired."

Síoraí stopped dancing and frowned a little, "Sure," he agreed immediately, "Sorry for my lack of attention, I'll pay for coffee."

"You're such a sweetie," Morgana teased playfully.

He made no defined reaction to this but Morgana already knew he was embarrassed. He was so easy to mess around with and she giggled a bit, much to his dismay.

The couple headed towards the the city centre of Caerleon toward one of the cafes the passed by earlier in the day. Síoraí and Morgana walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but rather a peaceful one. Yet, for Síoraí he felt like this was a situation in which he should at least hold Morgana's hand or do some similar romantic action. But for some odd reason he felt the action was childish in his mind. They weren't exactly a pair of immature teenagers but grown adults. All the same he was about the reach for Morgana's delicate hand until a sudden gust of wind blew, causing her straw hat to fly off her head on toward the other side of the street. Morgana's hand was abruptly out of Síoraí's reach as she ran across the street to retrieve her hat. All he did was shake his head, feeling a little disappointed.

Morgana bent down to pick her hat that was caught between a parked car and the curb of the road. Suddenly she felt the hairs on her neck stand on end and a cool, slimy sensation slide down her spine. This was all a figure speech since a physical happening of such event didn't occur. In reality it was a description of someone's magical signature. It was rather powerful. Warm and inviting, like how all magic felt, it was all so very seductive. However, it seemed rather tainted and sinister, familiar somehow.

She looked up and saw two men walking toward her. They had vacant expressions, just like the men who attacked her a few weeks ago. It was the same magical signature that was emanating from these men, and they probably didn't even know they were being possessed or caught under an illusion. Her magical stalker decided to come and play again.

Yet, Morgana couldn't actually dig out more information from them, her Merlin doppelganger was walking toward her and she couldn't really divulge all her secrets to him. What _her _Merlin doppelganger? Morgana quickly brushed the thought away. She knew Síoraí was coming, she reached for her magic, she could could feel the slimy, sinister magic from the two men but again Síoraí was blank. Blank as a professional poker player's face. Actually blanker than that since he physically exists, but 'spiritually' he didn't. A fact that needed more exploring.

"Is your hat alright Morgana," asked Síoraí from behind her.

The raven haired beauty turned around, "It's just a little dusty. That's all." As Morgana turned she spotted some random photo booths on the street by the music store. "Ohh Síoraí photobooths," she exclaimed, "C'mon let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward it.

Síoraí didn't really feel sad anymore and grinning like the Cheshire Cat since she was holding his hand and taking him toward some photo booths. He moved the curtain aside for her to get in. He then took out a few coins from his pockets and inserted them into the machine. It started up and they began to pose randomly whilst laughing the whole time. The poses ranged from normal peace signs and superhero themes to more intimate ones like hugging and one where Morgana pretended to kiss him and him looking what he thought later on, like a duck.

Though, throughout the whole time Morgana was opening up her magical senses. Hoping that by dragging Síoraí and herself into the photobooth would be a good hiding spot from the men following her. Even so, she could sense them marching toward the booth. If she were on her own she would invite them and essentially beat them to a pulp to find out more about her stalker. Yet, she was with Síoraí and that wasn't very convenient.

Fingers appeared between the metal wall of the photo booth and the curtains, about to pull them across the rack. Síoraí may or may had not realised that someone was about to interrupt their photo taking session but was about to turn his head to face their would be attackers. Morgana rattled through her brains to think of ways to take out the two men and leave Síoraí oblivious to the situation.

In that split second all Morgana thought of was one thing.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around Síoraí's neck and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, they really motivate me. And thanks for those who put _Remembering _on their favourites and on alert. I really suggest you put this on alert since I think updates would be really sporadic. _

_And for those of you wandering, yes I stole that pose of Síoraí and Morgana with Optimus Prime off a real photo of Colin and Katie from Comic Con the photo booth scene was inspired by the Season Four wrap party photos._

_As for said festival in Caerleon, from my research on the internet it's an Arts/Music festival in July in reality so any differences that occur is just of my own creative license. Also for those of you who want to see what cars Morgana and Síoraí!Merlin have, check out my profile page. Cheerio! 6/02/2012_


	9. Chapter 8: What Happens In a Photobooth

**Sorry for the lateness. I had a two week intensive course on botany, kind of been busy. And thank you for the kind reviews. They really make my day.**

**Remembering**

Songs played:

Endless Summer by The Jezabels (there's a line in this song [_black witches hold my hand_] which I think really suits this chapter, plus it's an epic song.

Passenger Seat by Death Cab for Cutie (Going to see them today! XD)

**Chapter 8: What Happens In A Photo booth  
><strong>

Síoraí was preparing himself for the last photo of Morgana's and his photo booth session. He couldn't think of what pose to do for this last picture so he simply snaked his arm around Morgana's delicate waist with the intention of pulling her closer to him. Truthfully he thought this action was pretty cheeky of him, though his friend Wayne would have thought of it as being suave.

He heard a light jingling sound coming from the left of him. It sounded like someone was trying to push the curtains aside and come into the photo booth. Síoraí was about to twist his head around to check if anyone was going to intrude and if so, tell them that the booth was currently occupied but suddenly he felt soft, silken arms wrap across his neck and twist his head around.

His mouth connected another. Morgana's that is. His cobalt blue eyes widened in surprise but they soon closed as his mouth responded to her soft lips, pushing his lips harder upon hers. She tasted like vanilla and cinnamon, it was probably her lip gloss, the one that made those lips of hers so delectable and to actually kiss them was simply...wow!

Morgana melded her lips against Síoraí's, and she had to admit, he was a great kisser. It was nothing like what she expected. That includes competing with over a millennium's worth of kissing experience Morgana had accumulated over time. He first froze of course, very much surprised at her random act, though very strategic in her mind. But then he quickly caught onto the situation and responded enthusiastically. It wasn't a perverted enthusiasm (she had way too much experience with men like that over the years) but a soft, passionate kiss. No tongue and crap like that, though she did like how he would drag his tongue delicately across her lips and how she suddenly reacted to it, moving her lips in sync with his; her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer and Síoraí's not so sneaky arm wrap brought her _a lot _more closer. Funnily enough she found herself pleasantly enjoying the _almost _make out session. A make out session with a person she couldn't feel at the spiritual level, but at the physical level...hey ho! Her senses were going haywire.

But back to business there were was an ulterior intention to the almost make out session in a tiny photo booth. Síoraí's eyelids may have closed in the exquisite sensations he was currently undergoing, but Morgana's did not. So she may have closed her eyes for a micro-second and managed to feel quite a range of feelings in that time.

Yet, she still had two stalkers outside her photo booth about to trespass this bubble of personal space. She watched Síoraí's flutter close and set her sights toward the curtain while maintaining the kissing.

The curtains were swept aside revealing two relatively burly men. Though one looked like a professional body builder but the other appeared to be your average joe, so in short they didn't really have much in common beside the fact that both had eerily vacant expressions. The pupils of their eyes were minuscule emphasising the colour of their irises. Another attribute they shared in common Morgana noted, was again the slimy magical sensation that was oozing out from them in waves.

The men stared straight at Morgana, whose mouth was still preoccupied by Síoraí's lips and him being very oblivious to the predicament that she was about to face. She angled her head to get a better view of the two intruders. Síoraí had obviously reinterpreted the reaction in his own way and kissed harder.

Whilst the two men had a sudden...epiphany? Morgana wasn't sure but their expressions turned into those filled with ambition. The big, burly man made began to stretch out his arm with the intention to grab Síoraí and the other man was about to open his mouth to say something.

However, much as Morgana would have loved to interrogate the two of them she had better things to do (not including kissing Síoraí as she tried to convince herself with various amounts of success depending on whose point of view).

So Morgana settled for one of her favourite spells. She concentrated on her magic, drawing it up in her core. Her eyes flashed gold briefly, but no real affect appeared on the two intruders. They were meant to be buffeted away by a _mysterious _force. But from what she could tell (from her currently distracted position) only a little breeze passed by, messing their hair.

Morgana figured out that she would have to verbalise the spell since magic in the modern age has extremely diluted. This in itself would a very difficult task to accomplish normally and in her present state, even harder. Yet this is Morgana Pendragon and she called out, "_Hleap on bæc!" _

In Morgana's normal mode this would have sounded like words of death. At least her eyes glowed brilliantly, but since her mouth was presently being covered by Síoraí's, the spell came out as a garbled moan which could have been very erotic to passing pedestrians outside and to Síoraí it definitely was, since he renewed his kissing efforts.

But to the pedestrians who may had walked past would have possibly witness two men standing at the entrance of the photo booth and less than a second later them being shoved from the photo booth. Which would have been and normal occurrence because the noises coming from the booth appeared to be very inappropriate. Also, not only were they shoved out, but it was onto street and into a car that was reverse parking at that same moment who nearly critically _bumped _ into them and run over them. This ended up in a three way verbal fight between the driver and the two men who had no recollection of the past few hours and how the ended up behind a reversing car.

Meanwhile inside Morgana and Síoraí would have still been _glued _together if it weren't for the fight happening just a few metres outside their photo booth. It was Síoraí who broke the kiss.

The two of them separated, their faces only a few inches away from each other. Síoraí's hair had become very messed up and the collar of his shirt twisted. Morgana on the other hand looked very dishevelled, parts of her yellow dress had bunched up weirdly (and possibly intentionally) around her thighs. Her lips looked slightly swollen but to Síoraí the reminded him of a plump strawberry.

"Wow," breathed Morgana trying to play the part that she was fully participating in the act since she initiated it and ignoring the fact she actually did in enjoy it.

Síoraí smiled sheepishly, "I concur wholeheartedly," he said in his own strange way of talking. He leaned closer to her, wanting to sneak another kiss. Síoraí couldn't believe what had taken over him, but whatever it was he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Morgana however, had other ideas and withdrew from his touch, smirking a bit at Síoraí's blatant disappointment.

"I think it's about time we collect our photos, don't you think Síoraí?" she said with a coy smile.

"I suppose so. Though I wonder what is happening outside."

The two of them exited the booth and waited at the little slot for the photos to develop. Síoraí saw that the previously heated fight had settled down and the three participants went their separate ways. He still was curious what it was about but he would've have chose the session in the booth anytime over this.

Morgana observed his slight facial expressions. It was easier to see the change in his face than it was on Merlin. Though they may look identical, at times Síoraí would be really cautious and other completely relaxed like an open book.

Síoraí decided to try and hold her hand while waiting for the photos to develop which seemed to be taking forever. But when Morgana guided his hand to wrap it around her waist he didn't mind at all that it was taking ages.

The photos finally popped out of the slot in small little strips. Morgana and him laughed at the various poses they did which included the duck face, funny finger glasses and just plain photogenic poses.

"You're designed to be in front of the camera," complimented Síoraí.

Morgana blushed, "And you too...and also a great kisser," she added with a wicked smile.

Síoraí was surprised by the statement. He coughed, trying to hide is his shock, but Morgana was still looking at him with those all knowing green eyes of hers.

So in turn he did something entirely uncharacteristic of him and looked at her with a highly smug smirk on his face, "Glad you think so," he commented. Síoraí leaned closer to her, brushed some of her hair away from ear and whispered, "I wouldn't mind doing it again. Don't you?" he elongated the 'you', another reason to stay so close to her.

Morgana shivered in delight, the tension in the air was slowly suffocating her. Yet, just before she turned head to plant another kiss, Síoraí took the photos from are hand and brought it closer to his face to examine it.

"Hmm, the last photo looks dodgy," he mentioned.

Morgana peered closer to get a better look at the final image on the strip. It was of her and Síoraí kissing, his arms gripping her waist possessively and her arms wrapped around his neck. Except that her eyes were glowing. Glowing from the magic she used to take down the two men.

Morgana decided to use the _ignorance is bliss method_ and simply said, "I don't see anything amiss besides that our lips couldn't get any closer." Ending it with a suggestive wink.

Still Síoraí looked at the photo, confused why that she couldn't see that her eyes were a golden yellow instead of the luxurious green they were. He brushed the thought away and pretended that it was a printing error though something within him felt odd about it. But back to the present, he currently had a hot date right now and couldn't afford to get anything wrong.

"If you say so," he replied vaguely.

Morgana smiled back in her classic toothy way, hoping to ease Síoraí's obvious discomfort. Consequently Síoraí did seem to relax a bit and held her closer to him. Which was thankful for she herself didn't feel convinced of the smile nor did she feel comfortable about Síoraí's suspicions. That in itself was rather odd since from what she could tell in the short amount of time knowing him, he has had no direct contact to the magical world besides his own unique magical non-aura.

"Why don't we find Arthur and Jen?" Morgana suggested after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Let's find out if Jen made it through the few past hours with Arthur," he joked lightly.

After about twenty minutes milling around Caerleon they found Arthur standing in front of St John's infirmary and apparently going through his phone.

"Hey Arthur," called Síoraí.

Arthur jerked his head up from his phone and looked toward their direction. He grimaced a little.

Síoraí frowned at the action. He had a feeling that wasn't going to like what was about to occur.

"Hi Arthur," greeted Morgana, "Where's Jen?"

Síoraí remained silent and glare. This was probably the most intimidating pose Arthur had ever seen him perform. But then again Jen was his best friend too.

"She's in the infirmary," he nodded his head to the tent behind them.

"Why?" Síoraí asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure yet. But half an hour ago she went to the toilet and was in there for ages. When she came out she looked all pale and sweaty. Not very good right? And Jen then told me that she had a stomach ache. So we decided to come here. Now, I've been here for five minutes and was about to call you guys before you rocked up from nowhere."

"Ohhh I hope she's alright," commented Morgana unexpectedly. She didn't know if was really worried or not. She felt like she needed too, considering how well the got along together. Yet, she reminded her of Guinevere, the girl who stole her crown. Heck! What was she currently thinking about? She's consorting with a man who looks like her worst enemy in more than friendly terms.

The tent flap opened and revealing a paramedic who motioned them to come closer.

"Is she alright?" asked Síoraí and Arthur simultaneously.

The paramedic nodded and then said, "She has a mild case of food poisoning so we've put her on some antibiotics at the moment and let her rest a bit. But I suggest that she go home. The noise from the festival can disturb her."

"Of course. Can we go see her?" asked Arthur.

"Yes you can. Just keep your voices down as there are other people in there to."

The trio entered a the tent and saw other unwell attendees. Jen was sitting at the chair in the far end. She was holding a vomit bag. But she was no longer so pale and sweaty.

They made their way to her. There weren't many chairs to sit down on but Síoraí managed to find one and offer it to Morgana who tried to refuse but agreed to it eventually.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Arthur first who was kneeling down by her.

Jen tried to smile but it it ended up more like a grimace and replied, "Feeling much better."

"So it was food poisoning ehh?" mentioned Síoraí.

Jen nodded, "Yeah must've been the cockles. I didn't eat anything else but that today...or maybe it was the dessert."

"Not the dessert!" mocked Síoraí with a humorous face which made her giggle. "It must've have been the cockles. Nothing good ever comes from eating seafood."

"But you are feeling better right?" interrupted Morgana, feeling left out of the conversation and maybe slightly jealous that Síoraí was trying so hard to cheer his best friend. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn't bother but still it hurt a little.

"Yeah, a little. But the nurse suggested that I should go home but we all came in Emrys car and I don't want to disrupt you and Emrys date."

"Ohh don't worry about it, I'll take you home. I'm sure everyone will agree," he offered.

Morgana's eyes widened unexpectedly (even to herself and she wasn't so sure why too). Luckily, Jen caught onto that quickly.

"No really it's fine Emrys. It's only a mild case. I'll just catch a train back to London."

"That's ridiculous Jen. You can't do that when you're sick. What happens if something goes wrong on the train?" he retorted.

"I don't want you guys to miss the fireworks though. Who is going to tell me how they were like if we all went home?" she joked

"I'll accompany her back. If we leave in fifteen minutes we'll be able to catch a bus to Newport and then catch the train back to London. We should arrive just before midnight," interjected Arthur.

The other three suddenly looked at Arthur who looked back determinedly. Jen's expression softened. She was glad that someone was on her side.

"I mean this is still a date right? I should at least take her back," Arthur added.

"See Arthur even agrees. So you and Morgana have fun at the at this carnival, don't eat anything dodgy and my apparent knight in shining armour would escort me home."

Arthur beamed at the compliment. A very Arthur-ish thing to do. Though Morgana was sure it was some form of insult. She couldn't tell. This Jen was a much more confident in comparison to Gwen.

"Fine then," surrendered Síoraí.

Subsequently after the conversation the nurses dismissed Jen from the infirmary. They advised her on what foods to stay away from the next twenty-four hours, to take in a lot of fluids and what to do if her condition worsened. The quartet walked for ten minutes to the bus stop and amazingly public transport actually arrived on time for once.

Just as they said their good byes and Arthur to get on the bus to join Jen who already walked in to get a seat Síoraí grabbed his arm.

"Hey," Arthur jerked his head around to reprimand Síoraí.

"Arthur look after her. She's my best friend. A friend even before you. So don't be a clotpole and look after her properly ok," Síoraí stated in quite a serious tone.

Arthur looked at him and nodded in agreement, "But I'm no clotpole you idiot." He playfully punched Síoraí on the arm in which he greatly exaggerated that it really hurt, much to the amusement of the passengers who were watching from inside the bus.

Morgana joined in with their laughter for it really reminded her of the Camelot's Arthur and Merlin's playful banter. Some people may even call it a _bromance_. Gee, people in the modern age do make some ingenious words.

Síoraí and Morgana watched in the bus drive off in silence.

"So, I suppose it's only the two of us now," said Síoraí. He felt really awkward now. Síoraí couldn't work out exactly why, was it the _kiss_? Or was it the fact that Arthur and Jen were no longer around and that he would have a three hour drive back with Morgana alone?

"Yeah, I do believe so."

"So what shall we do now," he grinned, attempting to hide the awkwardness situation.

Morgana looked at Síoraí with curious eyes. She could tell he felt a little off.

"Why don't we just walk around to pass the time until the fireworks begin?"

"Sure," he gladly accepted. Something to do to distract his thoughts.

**M**

The fireworks were a brilliant display of dazzling colour. They lit up like flowers in the dark Welsh sky.

Night had fallen and even though today was uncharacteristically warm September day it was definitely a normal cold September night. Morgana was shivering in her thin yellow dress for it didn't provide much warmth, and unwisely of her she forgot to bring a jacket. Her bag was to small to fit it. Goosebumps had formed on her skin that was exposed the cool, night air. She crossed her arms over her chest to preserve whatever warmth she had and discreetly leaned closer to Síoraí to get warmer.

Síoraí looked away from the fireworks to see the huddling form next to him. He gently took out his jacket from his satchel and wrapped it around Morgana. She looked up at him with grateful eyes and mouthed, '_Thank you.' _

When the fireworks finished the two of them walked back to the car to make their way back to London.

Morgana looked at the little digital light on the dashboard. It was currently just after midnight. Arthur and Jen should've made it back to London by now. They themselves have another two hours to go since they have been driving for one hour already.

Síoraí wanted have the covers of his convertible VW Beetle closed for the drive home since he didn't want Morgana to get cold, but she wanted otherwise claiming that his jacket was really snuggly and warm.

Morgana was actually telling the truth. His jacket was really warm, even warmer than the furs she wore back in Camelot. She settled herself deeper in the jacket but not enough for her hair to not be streaming in behind her while they drove on the motorway. She put her feet on the dash board and the leaned her seat back more. Her eyes were gently closing but as soon as she closed her eyes Morgana could she lights flashing through the veil or her eyelids and opened them.

Síoraí slowed the car down. The motorway was currently undergoing night time road work and that they would have to find an alternative route back to London.

"Ohh this is uuuuunbelievable," yawned Morgana as she whipped out her phone to check the GPS.

Síoraí thought she looked rather cute when she was sleepy but quickly brought himself out of his daze and replied, "I know. Does that hi-tech phone of yours tell you another way back?"

"Mmhmm, but we'll have to take a country road by the looks of it. Think you can handle it?" she smiled in a wicked manner.

"I can handle anything you throw at me."

Síoraí was certainly able to to handle it and indeed it was a rural road. Not the rural road or green rolling hills and pastures but some long windy road that took them through dense forest. The trees grew over thirty metres tall and were densely packed together. Their was no visible light except for the stars that could only just be seen through the small slit between trees made by the road they were driving on and the occasional reflections of what could be the eyes of various creatures made by the lights of the Beetle.

Morgana looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars. She hadn't seem stars like this in over a few centuries and it was quite soothing to be seeing them again.

She voice her opinion to Síoraí, ignoring the part of not being to able to see stars like this since the seventeenth century. He agreed and would've like to stop the car on the side of the road to admire them as well but fuel was low.

Eventually they did managed it back into London, only an hour later than planned at the wonderful time of three thirty in the morning and having work the next day.

"I had fun today Síoraí. Thanks for taking me out," said Morgana while she opened the door to her apartment.

"Ehhh, no problem," he replied looking a little dazed while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I gotta try catch as many hours of sleep for work which should come in five hours."

"Yeah me too."

Morgana and Síoraí looked into each other's eyes for a few unblinking moments and then suddenly turned away blushing.

Morgana turned her head around slowly to look back at him, "I suppose this is when I give you a kiss right?" She felt like a teenager again, so stupid.

"Like we haven't done enough of that in the photo booth," Síoraí callously slipped. He hand shot up to his and clamped around his mouth, not believing what he just said. Heat rushed to his face.

She giggled, "You're funny when you're tired."

Morgana gently removed his hand from his mouth and pressed her lips against his. Síoraí reciprocated, kissing her gently.

"So ehhhh, does this mean we are ehhhh dating?" asked Síoraí when they finally separated, feeling a bit fearful for the answer he may get.

"And I thought this was a date," she pouted and then laugh at Síoraí's terrified expression. "I thought that just made us something more that friends. Don't you agree?"

"Ehhhh yeah right," he paused and then quickly added, "Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"

Morgana was laughing internally at his nervousness but truthfully she found it rather endearing and really she had to milk it for all its worth. "Uhh sorry. I didn't quite get you?"

Síoraí felt like his face was going to melt off because he felt so embarrassed. What was he? A teenager again?

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked a bit more slowly, his face was red as a tomato.

Morgana's eyes still somehow managed to twinkle in the artificial lighting of the apartment hall and replied quite straight forwardly, "Sure."

She leaned in for a quick peck on his lips and then stepped back. "Well I really have to get some sleep now but see you around _boyfriend_," emphasising the last word. She turned around with a quick flick of her long, raven hair and closed the door on him.

Síoraí was left alone in the hall way feeling nothing if not stunned. It took him a minute too process what had just happened. But when he did, Síoraí performed a little victory dance in the hall way until his realised a random person trying to get into their apartment was watching him with an odd yet bemused expression.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_**Hleap on bæc: ** Leap on your back_

_And you can end the chapter with _Síoraí _doing a victory dance and ignore the random person, added that since I found amusing at the time. So, what are your opinions of the kiss/make out session? How was jealous!Morgana? Does it even qualify as that? Or is Morgana still very much Morgana? Did you think them being official was lame or just too cheesy? Thanks for reading. Next update is finally reaching the juicy part of the story (in my opinion), been dying to type it up for ages. Sadly I have an exam this week, but who knows my muse? Now for some shameless self promotion, I've started another fanfic,** My Ghost Named Merlin**, it's a Merlin-Morgana friendship story which feels like a crack fic at the moment. _


	10. Chapter 9: Knowing About Me

**Remembering**

Song played: Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance

**Chapter 9: Knowing About Me**

"So this is your house," stated Morgana as she stepped out of her car.

She surveyed his little house. From the outside is appeared to be very homey. A traditional little white house of Edwardian design wedged between two other houses of similar design. The only other thing that separated his house from the others beside its slightly purer shade of white were the baskets of herbs that were growing in pots from the window. It was a double storey and seemed to be very narrow but with houses of this make they were usually quite long and thus big. All in all Sioraí seemed to be pretty well off.

Sioraí was already out of the Mercedes and was already digging his hands through his pockets to find his house keys. They shouldn't have been particularly hard to find since he was wearing a pair of black jeans that he would have personally classified as skinnies that Morgana, his girlfriend bought him as a gift for their _first month_.

He wrinkled his nose at the thought that he was actually going out with such a beautiful, funny, bewitching girl and then he remembered the fact that he almost forgot that day. Not that he can forget it now since it was a very eventful one. But that is a story for another day.

Eventually Sioraí did get his keys out of the front pocket. He walked up to the front gate, unlocked it and made his way to the wooden door of his house and began fiddling with the lock. Morgana was beside him when he opened the door.

"And welcome to my humble abode Lady Morgana," he mock greeted. The Lady Morgana that was once a one off joke soon became a regular occurrence, a private joke between the couple. Yet obviously one that was quite close to home for Morgana.

Sioraí stepped in and guided Morgana into the hallway, his hand by the small of her back. She looked around the hallway. Yes, indeed this was a very homey house. From what Morgana could tell from the hallway ,the house had had better days but it was well lived, not ultra futuristic and stylish like her own apartment but with small period details, photos hanging at various intervals and a well worn and wooden polished floors. A home filled with love.

"Your home is wonderful," complimented Morgana, her eyes wide open, trying to pick up every single detail.

"Thanks, but it's really nothing compare to yours."

Sioraí helped Morgana out of her trench coat and hung it on a coat hanger near the drawers where he placed his keys. It was already mid October and thanks to the lingering heat of summer that made its way through most of autumn, winter was trying to sneak its way in. Morgana unwound her wool-silk scarf and hung it too by her coat.

"Pffft, my apartment may look fancy but it isn't homely." Morgana wrapped her arms around Sioraí and gave him a hug. "But this feels so much more like a home," she said into his chest.

Sioraí hugged back, resting his head on her top of hers and replied, "If you say so..."

"So do you want a grand tour of the House of Ambrosius?" asked Sioraí with a wink when he released her from his arms

"Of course."

Sioraí reached for her hand in which she pleasantly held and showed her the various rooms in the house. His house, Morgana had guessed quite accurately was actually quite large, actually in fact very large. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, living room, kitchen, open court yard and a study cross library.

But these trivial things didn't interest Morgana, but the little objects and among other various belongings in the house fascinated her. Many of them were normal small objects but others just plain obscure. They helped paint a picture of who Sioraí was.

Whether if Morgana consciously knew it or not, but she was constantly comparing Sioraí with Merlin. But to see his home made him to be a totally different person.

Some aspects were the same. But others were quite different.

Morgana thought that Sioraí's room would be the most interesting room but it wasn't. His room consisted of his bed, his built in wardrobe of clothes and a lamp. Concisely put, it was plain.

However, the study cross library held a personality that was totally opposite to that of his room.

"And this is the library," he said, "It's full of father's old literature and some of my old university texts." Sioraí gestured to the oak shelves filled with expensive looking books, some even written in foreign languages.

Morgana browsed through the titles, her fingers slid across from one coolly, bound book to another; _Integrated Principles of the Human Body, The Aorta to Capillary: Blood, __Cardiovascular Mathematics: Modelling and Simulating the Circulatory System _and,_ Cardiovascular Endocrinology: Shared Pathways and Clinical Crossroads_.

There were many more titles. Some were related to English literature and the histories of an assortment of cultures. Nevertheless, most of them medical in knowledge.

"These are your father's books right?" asked Morgana.

Sioraí looked up from a book he was browsing through, _The Druidic Cults of the British Isles. _"Ehh, yeah. My father was a doctor. You deducted from the text books and the plethora of papers right. And possibly the models of the odd assortment of the human body on top of the mantle."

Morgana looked to her left and indeed there were models of the human heart, brain and a minature of the skeletal system. She didn't know how she missed such objects, but also around that were a shards of crystal and a heavily rusted hilt of a sword.

"So what about those uhh artefacts?"

"Ohh in university I completed my degree in the Arts, majoring in History through English Literature. But I participated in some archaeological digs to perceive my studies through a more _scientific _view." Sioraí highlighted with finger quotation marks.

"So you _borrowed _your findings or never told your supervisors?" Morgana waggled her eyebrows.

"No," he bluntly stated, "Those are just replicas of my findings, I donated the actual ones to The British Museum. And in reality my supervisors were quite surprised I was able to discover such a finding with my limited time and experience in the field."

Sioraí placed the book onto the shelf. "I actually received a commendation with that. It's in the living room. I can show you Monty too."

"Sure. But who's Monty?"

"You'll find out soon."

The living room was very plush, if put simply. A Persian rug of deep red, old fashion leather couches of dark maroon with massive buttons and a low hazel wood coffee table in the centre. The only thing that was out of place was the flat screen television on the wall and the sound system surrounding it.

But in terms of really odd thing that simply looked like it did not belong was a tall massive glass tank in the corner of the room. Inside it was a few thick branches, rocky, sandy ground and a three foot snake sleeping on the uppermost branch resting near the heat light. It was a golden, brown with a black head and light blackish-greyish diamonds along its back.

"And this is Monty, my pet python. Had him since forever, well he was around before I was so I'm not sure how old he is," proudly announced Sioraí.

Morgana didn't say anything, instead she peered closed at Monty. He opened his eyes a, glowing with a reptilian gold and flicked out his tongue.

"Monty, Monty python," she chuckled finding the name amusing.

"Yeah my father was quite a fan. Do you want to hold him? You don't have too if you are too scared."

Morgana gave him a smirk, "Me scared? I can handle anything."

Sioraí snorted, and then tried to cover it with a cough which in response Morgana laughed. He opened the latch and picked up Monty. He brought him out and then poised Monty on front of Morgana.

"Do you know how to hold a snake Morgana?"

"Sure, I've handled a few in my lifetime." Actually it was really one but it had a lot of heads so it could count as a few.

Morgana picked up Monty and let him slide across her shoulders and rest his head there while his tail end anchored itself on her opposite wrist. She liked the warm yet cool smooth feeling of Monty's scales on her bare neck.

"Hmm, Monty appears to have taken quite a liking to you," commented Sioraí.

"Does that imply, he usually doesn't like people and attack?"

"No, no," he retorted, "Usually he doesn't even bother to move and just sits on your arms. But he actually took the initiative to make his way up your shoulders."

"I wish you make your way up my shoulders," suggested Morgana wittily.

"Maybe I will." Sioraí kissed her boldly in which she responded eagerly. "But it would be close to impossible with Monty in the way," he said after they separated.

Morgana pouted, her lips looking very enticing.

"But I could remove Monty if necessary..."

"Nahh, I don't think so old man Monty seems to like it on my shoulders."

Monty had actually already fallen asleep Morgana's shoulders.

"Ahh that cheeky bastard, seems to like only pretty girls."

"Only the pretty girlssss? So how many other girls has _dear _Monty met?" asked Morgana curiously.

Sioraí immediately looked crestfallen. Morgana could tell it was a sensitive topic.

"You don't have to tell me. I know talking about exes are awkward. Trust me."

"It's alright. I guess you have a right to know since we've been dating for a while. But conversation like this is better over some tea and biscuits. Or do you like coffee instead?"

"Tea would be nice thank you."

Sioraí took Monty off her shoulders and placed him back into the tank and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Morgana settled herself onto the double couch. She sat there waiting for him and in that time observed her surroundings a bit more closely.

On the wall were some photos of Sioraí at different ages. He looked adorable when he was seven, apparently dressed up at Frankenstein, his big ears looked almost comical with the mask.

That reminded her about the Samhain party she was meant to be organising for Amanda at work. Morgana hadn't even begun her research at all and didn't even prepare for it. Oh well she had three weeks to before the date.

Morgana continued scanning through the photos hoping to find a photo of Sioraí's mother but she found none. Instead she did see a photo of Sioraí with Arthur, Jen with the other knight doppelgangers and a girl. The group were at the beach, Brighton that is and looked like they were having a good time for their smiles were true and wide. Sioraí's especially, his arm was wrapped possessively around the girl's waist. Was this his ex-girlfriend? She was quite pretty and innocent looking. She had long, hazel brown hair and large brown doe like eyes.

Morgana looked at another photo. It was of Sioraí. He looked like he just graduated from university, judging by the robes. He was standing next to a grandfatherly man, Sioraí easily towering over him. The man's hand was on his shoulder and smiling proudly. Was this man Sioraí's father? He looked much to old to be his father, but things like that happen. Morgana continued looking thought the photos to find a picture of his mother.

"I've got you your tea and here are some bickies," said Sioraí as he entered the room with two mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"I'll put the mugs on the table and let them rest because they are still quite hot."

Soon as Sioraí placed the mug on the table Morgana picked hers up and took a sip of it. Immediately she regretted it for it scalded her tongue. She placed the mug back on the table and started fanning her tongue, sticking it out of her mouth and exposing it to the cool air.

Sioraí tried not to laugh and tried to comfort her, but it was horribly failing and made him feel like a bad boyfriend when Morgana ignored him and continued to eat the biscuits when he tried to apologise. Eventually she gave into his puppy dog eyes of startling blue and kissed him.

"So Sioraí is that your father?" she pointed to the graduation photo.

"Yeah, that's my father. My old man Dalaigh* Quinn Ambrosius. He's got one of those old people names yeah? But your probably wondering why he's so old looking?" he asked. One of his arms wrapped around her shoulder and she snuggled close to him.

Morgana nodded silently, she didn't want to offend him.

"I don't know if you actually remembered but on our first date...well the double date. I told you I was adopted and that was how I had the Beetle."

Morgana remained silent and listened.

"Yeah I was adopted. My story isn't the 'find a kid at the orphanage' kind. But more like Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, strikingly similar. My father when he adopted me he was fifty years old and had been a lonely man for twenty-five years. He lost his wife and daughter in a car accident, which he was the driver."

"Oh my," gasped Morgana.

"Yes," he paused, "Father was guilt stricken and never remarried. He remained a single man for those twenty-five years and dedicated himself to his work. Which is being a doctor, hence all the medical text in the library."

"He must have been a very good one."

"I agree wholeheartedly. He saved many lives in his lifetime."

"That's nice to hear."

"Indeed it was, I remember when I was younger we use to get mail from his patients thanking him for all the good he did. But yeah one night Dalaigh arrived from work one night and found me on his doorstep. The very doorstep of this house sleeping in a basket with nothing more than a blanket and a ball of scrunched up newspaper. I wasn't more that a few days old according to Father."

"That is way to similar to Harry Potter. So how did your Father get decide on your name?"

"Well firstly he didn't actually want to keep me and wanted to take me to an orphanage but according Dalaigh there was a _miraculous _sign which told him otherwise. Apparently that clock," Sioraí pointed to the grandfather clock.

"Chimed and then froze."

"Froze?"

"As in it didn't work any more. Something that never happened before apparently. And apparently I opened my eyes. And according to him, these are his words, not mine 'your eyes were like the blue of the sky and they told me to open up to the world more'. And so he adopted me."

"Sounds like destiny and fate played around with you. But it still doesn't explain your name."

"Whatever fate and destiny did, I am grateful for it since I had a loving father. As for my name. Father unraveled the newspaper. Once side had an advert for a brand call Eternal Watches and the other side had a a Fishmonger's deal for half price fillet of Marlin. Thankfully Father chose Sioraí to coincide with the grandfather clock freezing and Eternal Watches instead of Marlin. Though it may seem girly. But with the traditional Ambrosius tradition of Gaelic names. Sioraí Irish for eternal, Emrys-Welsh but same meaning and funnily the family name Ambrosius means immortal or divine in Latin."

"That's actually quite a lot of thought for a name. So his name Daleigh which is Irish for counsellor, Quinn, Irish for intelligent the Ambrosius for divine, immortal," commented Morgana.

"Wow, you sure know your languages and history. Sure you didn't go to university instead of being a graphic designer?"

She laughed, "Nahh this stuff comes to easily for me. Need more of a challenge. Creativity, the next level."

"I suppose, but I agree, over meaningful names. But I'm glad he is my father. He taught me everything. He wanted me to be grow up and be a doctor like him. I had the brains for it but I didn't feel for it. If you get me?"

"Yeah I understand as I just said. The Arts are boring to me."

"Keep telling yourself that Miss LeFay. Your the one who has books on Arthurian literature and Druidic Cults. I studied that kind of stuff for over three years and that kind topic ain't usually a phase. I'll make a scholar out of you yet."

She grinned back, "If so can you help me with some work I have?"

"Sure, but it depends on what."

"You know Halloween is also called Samhain."

Sioraí nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I have a nutcase for a boss and wants to hold a traditional Samhain feast in which she placed me in charge and I have done zilch on it. Can you help me?"

"Sure can it'll be a piece of cake."

"Thank you so much Sioraí," exclaimed Morgana and gave him a hug.

"You're such a gentlemen, your Father would be proud."

"You're too nice Morgana," he complimented. His cheeks gradually reddening, not because he was embarrassed but because he felt happy to be able to help decently. "I think my Father would've liked you."

"Would've?"

"He passed away early last year," he replied softly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you told me that." Morgana hugged him even harder.

"It's alright, we were waiting for it. It's funny how life is. He was a brilliant doctor and could save everybody but himself. He had an aneurysm in his head and there was nothing we could do but wait. Those days were the worst and best days of my life," strained Sioraí, tears began falling and wetting his shirt.

"I'm sure he would've been grateful for all the times you spent with him."

"Yeah we went fishing, camping, hiking, all that wilderness stuff he wasn't able to do since he felt like he had a responsibility to his patients to stay alive. But with the imminent death he was free. I did my best to be with him. Physically I was but my mind was away."

"Away? I don't understand?"

"Before, you asked about any other ex-girlfriends I may have had. Well I only had one. And she wasn't really and ex, we didn't break up but she was taken away."

Morgana nodded, the emotion from Sioraí was thick and tense, strange event though he was auraless. "What happened?"

"Two years ago, she was killed in shooting massacre in central London. You may have heard about it in the news."

Morgana did faintly remember it, something about over ten people killed and dozens more injured.

"That was the day I was about to propose to her. I left her for one minute in mall to pick up the ring from the jewellery shop and to come running out to a murder scene."

By then Sioraí was crying, tears flowing freely from his blue eyes. It was no longer Morgana leaning into him but him into her. "I'm so sorry Morgana, I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh," comforted Morgana while holding him close. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright. Cry if you want too. You need to let it all out."

And cry was what Sioraí did. He cried until he fell asleep. His head resting on Morgana's lap. She looked down at him, innocence enveloping him. Morgan stroked his hair, brushing it away from forehead until she too fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_Dalaigh: pronounced '_Dal-lee' _and means counsellor in Irish Gaelic (or the origins at least). _

_This chapter came out longer than expected, had to split it. The next update should come by the end of the week I hope._


	11. Chapter 10: Remembering

Sorry for the late update. I've been sick for the past two weeks, but that happens when you party too hard over three days and nights with no rest (should I mention I had two bouts of food poisoning too). Also I apologise in advance for my inaccurate account of Samhain, but I've got a creative license right?

**Remembering**

Song Played: The Best is Yet to Come by Aoife ní Fhearraigh

I recommend you to listen to this song if you want to get into the mood ;) or when it appears [/watch?v=yWGVRxJOKw8 on Youtube] This is the song is sung in Irish Gaelic and it was the one that inspired me to do this story, so I dedicate the whole story to the creators of Merlin and this song.

**Chapter 10: Remembering**

"Is everything perfect?" she asked frantically, trying to smooth out the wrinkles off the table cloth.

But the act was in vain since the London autumn breeze kept coming back and undoing all her hard work. Especially with the candles. Everytime Morgana lit a candle, another gust of wind would come and snuff them all out. Morgana was so tempted to keep them alight with some magic but she knew it would drain her over an extended period of time. So simply she lit them again manually and hoped for the best.

"It's perfect," reassured Sioraí who was straightening the floral decorations with better luck because they were heavier. "For someone who essentially left all the work at the last minute and decided she couldn't be stuffed to do it any more, you are very much a perfectionist."

"I'm not a perfectionist, I just like things to go according to plan," she retorted. Morgana finally gave up with the table cloth and instead was tightening the girdle on her waist, making sure the bunch of yew twigs hanging from it were secured.

"Oh yeah, keep telling yourself that. Aren't you cold in that? That robe isn't particularly thick and warm. Especially for a chilly London night like this," he asked in a concerned manner whilst he admired his girlfriend in the plain yet oddly elegant outfit she was wearing.

As the organiser of the Samhain party or feast Morgana called it, she decided it would be more authentic if someone actually dressed as a druid or similar. Amazingly enough the outfit of what a druid supposedly wore looked fantastic on her. Morgana wore a plain white, linen dress with a loose girdle of leather tied around her waist. Hanging on the girdle was a bunch of yew twigs and another bunch of scarlet rowan berries. A gold necklace of two crescents and a circle adorned her neck and on her head was a wreath of autumn dried leaves. The yellows, reds and browns of the desiccated leaves contrasted with her dark, raven hair making it appear like a soft midnight waterfall pooling down to the small of her back. Morgana wore no shoes or make up, but with her emerald green eyes, dark hair and pale clothing she looked ethereal and divine.

Morgana performed a little twirl on the spot, letting the linen dress spread out and spiral a bit in the wind. She enjoyed the feeling of the cold, springy grass between her toes.

"No," she answered truthfully, she had colder nights back in the days of Camelot when she was living in her hovel in the forest. "But I think everything should be fine now. All the preparations done and the weather has treated us nicely because it looks like it won't rain."

Sioraí looked at the London sky from their clearing (Morgana had hired a park in central London, he didn't even know that was even possible but somehow she managed it) and beyond the leave-less branches and skyscrapers he saw a clear inky blue sky dotted with a few stars and the moon, full and bright. No, it did not look like it was going to rain.

There preparations looked perfect too, in Sioraí's opinion at the very least. Not only had Morgana organised to hire a park, but she had also brought in several long tables set up in a U-shape in the clearing was laden with food from would apparently would've normally be eaten at Samhain, not that he really knew since Sioraí didn't particularly study that aspect of it during his time at university.

Furthermore Sioraí was especially fascinated by the centrepiece that was in the middle of the U shaped arrangement. It was an altar with some foodstuffs, a lit candle, a plain granite bowl on top and a tarnished silver jug containing wine. These two instruments were important when it came to toasting the spirits of the dead. It is at he eve of Samhain, in the dead of night when the veil between the worlds, that is the spirit world and the one of the living is at its thinnest according to the Druidic beliefs.

Candles and torches were abundant as well. The flames giving off a warm yet sinister glow to the clearing. The formation of light was also aided by the stars and moon, it made the setting all the more dream-like and unreal.

"Must be your lucky day then, or night would be more appropriate." He walked upped to her from behind and wrapped his arms around Morgana's delicate waist, kissing her neck softly.

"Stop Sioraí," she protested lightly, though in reality she didn't really want it to stop, "Amanda and my workmates are going to come I have to look as professional as I can. And a hickey isn't going to help much."

He removed his lips from Morgana's neck and took a step back.

"As you wish Milady," his eyes filled with mirth whilst his mouth twisted in that charming grin of his. "

Luckily Sioraí obeyed her this time (usually he didn't and Morgana often gave into his touches) because the first of her work mates were making their way across the clearing to her set up.

It was Alfred, her closest friend at work. He again was wearing a ludicrously bright patterned shirt that stood out like a beacon amongst the blue-grey of the moonlit grass.

Morgana ran up to him and embraced Alfred, "Welcome Alfred-friend to the Samhain Feast," she spoke in a most eerie voice.

"Hi Morgana," he greeted in return, slightly confused by the waif like demeanor she was currently performing.

But in a snap second Morgana went back to her normal self, "So how did you think of that greeting? Was it all dark and mysterious Alfred?"

"It was indeed," he smiled finally adjusting himself to the circumstance. "Nice getup you got going here Ice Queen."

Morgana laughed, "No longer the Ice Queen any more. Here, this is my boyfriend Sioraí." Morgana grabbed Sioraí's arm who was smiling shyly and brought him forward to meet Alfred.

Alfred eyed Sioraí quickly and then held his hand out, "Nice to finally meet you after hearing so much. I'm Alfred."

Sioraí took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you too. Though to be honest haven't heard much about you."

"Fair enough. I didn't expect the Ice Queen to ever say much in the first place."

"The Ice Queen?"

"Ohh, it's a nickname I gave her, since I have never ever seen Morgana have a boyfriend even though she gets so many offers. Though I think the name doesn't apply any more does it?"

"No I don't believe so," agreed Sioraí.

Meanwhile Morgana's other work peers were arriving. Among them was her boss and the initiator of this whole kit and kaboodle Amanda.

Amanda was totally nonplussed by Morgana's odd greeting unlike her employees. Instead she thrived at the _unique _atmosphere. This was the same for Morgana but in another sense. Morgana's nerves were tingling from all the magic gathering in the clearing.

It wasn't just the minute traces of magic from the various people who worked with her and were now attending Amanda's ludicrous idea and Morgana's not so carefully prepared gathering. The Samhain full moon additionally increased Morgana's magical sensitivity. The full moon was The Mother, representing fullness and stability. As Morgana should know, being the last High Priestess of the Old Religion and of that of the Triple Goddess. Being such she could feel the magic caress her, it was like an old lover. Making itself more prominent on a night like this than any other time. It was comforting feeling for Morgana

When everyone arrived Morgana motioned them to stand in a circle, surrounding the centrepiece. Morgana looked at Sioraí who was at her right and nodded at her boss Amanda who was at her left.

Morgana took a step forward and inhaled before she spoke. "Welcome everyone to our sacred gathering," she said in a soft yet dramatic voice, "I will be your guide through this evening but not your host as that role will belong to Amanda, our dear boss who though of this idea in the first place many months ago."

Morgana gestured to the woman beside her and Amanda nodded in recognition with a bright smile on her face.

She continued, "And firstly as tonight is Samhain, the night of the dead, we should bless and welcome the spirits."

Morgana in one fluid motion glided to the altar, her white robe fluttering like an incoming ocean wave. She picked up the carved granite bowl and held it in front of her, showing it to everyone.

"This is a bowl, empty is it not?"

Some people in the audience nodded, including Sioraí.

"But it has the potential to be full. It symbolises the moon, how it waxes and wanes. That is like how life is, how it begins and ends. However, during Samhain, it is a time where we remembered the loved ones who have passed beyond the veil. But at this time, they are at their most closest to the living and we honour them by holding this feast for them."

Morgana put the bowl down and gestured at the tables of food around them. By doing so she brought back the attention of her peers, some of them already bored and distracted by their surroundings or simply thought what they were doing was ridiculous.

Morgana began picking some of the foods that were on the altar and placed them inside the bowl and said, "Here we honour them by giving them food so they can eat with us."

She picked up the filled bowl and showed everyone once again. Morgana placed the bowl back on the table and then broke off a few yew twigs from her girdle and held them in front of her and then placed them within the bowl. "These are twigs of yew. Yew is a long lived tree, some believe forever and for that reason it represents the eternity, not the finality of death."

Her hand then reached for a few rowan berries, showed them to the circle and too placed them with the other materials. "The berries are from the fruit of the rowan tree. Often thought to be a tree fraught with magic and power. Which in this case it is, we acknowledge the divine powers of the dead being with us for this one night."

Lastly Morgana picked up the jug and poured the wine into the bowl, mixing solid and liquid together. "Something for them to drink," she smiled.

The circle chuckled back. Sioraí laughed too. He was amazed by Morgana's act. Sioraí was the only one beside herself who knew that she was actually unprepared and unpractised, yet she was performing it like it was second nature to her. It was all so natural and unearthly.

Then Morgana picked up the candle and lit the bowl, setting its contents aflame. She picked up the bowl and held it up her head and called out, "And we present to you, food and drink spiritual ones and may you bless us with your presence and grace. For the dead."

The circle repeated the last part, unknown why, but the were caught up in the moment. At that same time the flames glowed a little brighter. Her workmates and Sioraí were surprised at the coincidence but it could easily reasoned with the passing breeze. Naturally, Morgana knew it was the work of magic even though it was a feeble amount.

"Now everyone, you may take a place around the table and enjoy our feast," she grinned.

The circle broke up and people made their way to various spots. Yet, Sioraí and Amanda made their way towards her.

"That was unbelievable Morgana," commented Sioraí as he gave her a hug.

They separated and Morgana replied, "Thanks, I'm glad you were entertained."

"More that than entertained. Enthralled!" exclaimed Amanda who decided to finally interrupt the lover's meeting. "I swear I could feel the eerie presence of the dead and the magical gleam permeating the atmosphere."

"Thank you Amanda."

"No thank you, Morgana. And you kept up to your promise and I do not regret this one bit."

"No problem." Morgana began walking towards then side with Amanda following her but Sioraí going to find a place to sit at the table. Morgana found her ipod dock and pressed a button, the speakers emitting some traditional Celtic melodies.

"Ahh music too. But I thought this was meant to be authentic? Since I'm pretty sure ipods weren't invented yet," laughed Amanda.

"Well we obviously can't afford musicians, so an ipod would have to do in the twenty-first century wouldn't it?"

"Hah! So true indeed."

Finally she made her way to a seat on the table, leaving Morgana to join up with Sioraí who was already sitting with Alfred.

Together, everyone enjoyed the food and drink. Many goblets (Morgana was able to source thirty odd goblets at various auction houses and antique stores) of wine were downed in that time. The conversation was merry and jolly.

At one point Amanda stood up, silencing the attendees. She raised her goblet toward Morgana and said, "I propose a toast, not only for Samhain and the dead but to Morgana who organised this lovely party, plus she will be getting a pay rise."

Some people cheered at the last statement.

"But more importantly. I would like to say, I mean we would like to say thank you Morgana. To Morgana!" she cried out.

"To Morgana!" cried out everyone else enthusiastically and then drank from their goblets,

Morgana stood up too, smiling bashfully, "Thank you everyone. I hope you are enjoying the night?"

Many people cheered.

"Well I take that as a yes," Morgana drained the rest of her goblet and sat down.

"Finally care to join us mortals eternal one," joked Alfred who began pouring wine in her goblet.

"Me, eternal? Sioraí here is the eternal one with his name," she grinned possibly tipsy from all the wine she just sculled. She held Sioraí's hand under the table, entwining her fingers with his.

"Ahh yes sioraí, means forever or something in Irish right?"

Sioraí smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. Odd name I know."

"Odd name? Nahh its a wonderful name. Full of meaning and hope," flirted Alfred who was drunk by now.

"Ohh don't worry Sioraí I still love you." Morgana hugged him tightly. Sioraí on the other hand was a person that rarely ever drank (he was excluding his first _date _with Morgana) and thus he was actually quite sober and amused by Morgana's behaviour. Though she felt something seemed to be amiss within him. Not in a bad sense but as if something was trying to fit within him, like the final piece of puzzle. The feeling was just plain weird.

But those thoughts quickly disappeared when Morgana was trying to persuade him to dance. Many others were already dancing within the u shape, the grass already flat from being pounded by many feet being the impromptu dance floor. But she gave up and found that Alfred was a suitable replacement for the moment.

Sioraí just watched her from his seat as she twirled on the grass. The white robes gliding like bird wings and her necklace jingling melodically. He watched Morgana's bare feet pounding rhythmically on the grass, so in tuned with her surroundings.

Suddenly the music changed from the upbeat tunes of tin whistle and quick fiddle to something more mysterious and almost solemn. He watched Amanda move towards the player and attempt to change the song but complained that the button was stuck in its current mode. Alfred went to help her and came to the same conclusion. But people eventually ignored it and began a slow dance to it, as hard as it was.

/\/\

_An cuimhin leat an grá_

**Do you remember love?**

_Crá croí an ghrá_

**The heart break of love**

/\/\

"Come please just dance with me this once Sioraí?" pleaded Morgana who suddenly appeared beside him.

Sioraí looked up at his girlfriend, whose eyes were twinkling with anticipation and gave in. He stood up, took her hand and led them to the centre, near the altar. He put his arms around waist and she responded by putting her arms around his neck. They began swaying to the music. Their moves were not in time with the beat but danced to their own personal music. A tune only they heard, above the song being played.

/\/\

_Níl anois ach ceol na h-oíche_

**Nothing now but the music of the night**

_Táim sioraí i ngrá Leannáin le smál_

**I am forever in love**

_Leannáin le smál_

**A lover with a fault**

_Lig leis agus beidh leat_

**Allow it and you will have it**

_Lig leis agus beidh grá_

**Allow it and love will be**

/\/\

At this point Morgana kissed Sioraí slowly and passionately. He could taste the bittersweet wine upon her soft lips. They parted their lips and Morgana leant her head into his chest and sighed. Sioraí continued to sway and looked at the altar, staring at the still flaming bowl. He could see something. Sioraí's blue eyes glazed over and he saw himself. He saw himself like a person would see another for the first time.

/\/\

_He was standing in front of a majestic city. It's castle towering over its surroundings, gleaming like a jewel in morning sun. He smiled as he made his way to Camelot._

_/\/\  
><em>

_It was dark and shady in this particular part of the courtyard. But it made perfect sense since someone was going the be beheaded. He was appalled by the execution. He looked up and in one of the windows he saw the most beautiful woman he ever set his eyes on._

_/\/\  
><em>

_He watched the royal blond looking all high and mighty. His friends around him were sniggering at the event unfolding before them._

"_I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth," bragged the prince.  
><em>

"_Wow. And how long have you been training to be a prat?" he retorted. He couldn't keep that damn smart ass mouth of his shut.  
><em>

"_You can't address me like that."_

_"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat... my lord?" Oh well, he already insulted him, might at well keep it up and have a little fun. _

/\/\_  
><em>

_Cuimhne leat an t-am_

**Do you remember the time**

_Nuair a bhí tú sásta_

**When you were happy?**

/\/\

_They had just defeated the Afanc. Arthur and Gwen had already left leaving himself and the unofficial princess of Camelot alone._

_She walked up to him,"Merlin, I wanted you to know your secret's safe with me." Looking at him with eyes that appeared all knowing and curious.  
><em>

"_My secret?" he felt as surprised as he looked._

_"Come on. Don't pretend. I know what you did."  
><em>

"_You do?" Did she know his secret?_

_"I saw it with my own eyes."  
><em>

"_You did?"_

_"I understand why you don't want anyone to know." _

_"Well, obviously... "Sorcery was illegal in the Kingdom of Camelot for over twenty years, yet she seemed to react nonchalantly toward it.  
><em>

"_I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?"  
><em>

"_No. It's... you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." He felt so relieved, now that he thought he had somebody to confide in.  
><em>

"_Well, you can continue to deny it but... I think Gwen's a very lucky woman," she finished with a finger to lips, forming a playful smile._

_Leaving him dumbstruck. He had totally misinterpreted her._

/\/\

_An cuimhne leat an t-am_

**Do you remember the time **

_Nuair a bhí tú ag gáire_

**When you were laughing?**

_Tá an saol iontach_

**Life is beautiful**

_Má chreideann tú ann_

**If you believe in it**

_Tug aghaidi ar an saol is_

**Turn your face towards life**

_sonas sioraí inár measc_

**And constant happiness is in our midst**

/\/\

_Ealdor was stricken. The raiders had left their mark on the small farming village. But they had won with the help of the villagers and his friends. The smiles were bright on their faces._

_Arthur, looking like the regal prince and soldier in his armour. Gwen, maid turn blacksmith when the time called. And the Lady, dainty princess at home, intelligent and bold woman when out. A goddess of war decked in her own feminine armour, wielding her sword expertly._

_However, sadness still tainted the air when Will died for the cause. But he died with a purpose that none of them would ever forget._

/\/\

_Céard a tharla do na laethanta sin_

**What happened to those days?**

_Céard a tharla do na h-oícheanta sin_

**What happened to those nights?**

_An cuimhin leat an t-am_

**Do you remember the time**

_Nuair a bhí tú faol bhrón_

**When you were distraught?**

/\/\

_She looked tense. But shouldn't she be. She managed to lie their way out and keep Arthur and his patrol away. They were currently hiding a magical fugitive, though a child in the royal castle._

_He had to admit he was worried that she might have given him and the boy up and stupidly enough he voiced it out to her. She didn't seemed to mind much and brushed him off, caring more about the currently very ill boy._

_Somehow the conversation became about their own opinions of magic or his very oblique one._

"_Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty," he stated. He was disgusted at the thought but it was simple truth._

"_Uther's wrong."_

**"**_Y__ou believe that?" _

_She gazes into his eyes and then hesitantly said,"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" she paused, "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_She was beautiful, yes. But to hear that she thought the same, so close to the truth brought something else out. But he was quickly brought out of his reverie with her question in which he hastily replied, "Nothing."_

/\/\

_She was distraught. That was clear enough. The dreams or more likely prophetic visions have shaken her. However, the almost magical properties of them she had grown to fear for he knew and she knew that Uther, her king and guardian may act accordingly._

_She wanted to see Gaius but he was off doing his rounds. So instead she confronts him and he in turn tries to comfort her, though it was a miserable attempt at his part._

"_He won't. I don't need any more remedies. They won't do any good. It's magic, Merlin," she states confidently but very much scared._

"_What?" _

"_I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up."_

"_Of course," unsure to where this conversation may lead._

"_Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it," she pleads, desperate for reassurance, eyes glistening from fear and the unknown._

_But he was useless and says,"I really wish there was something I could say."_

_Later on he tries to help her by sending her to the druids._

_But it ends in tragedy._

/\/\

_An cuimhin leat an t-am_

**Do you remember the time **

_Sioraí sileadh na ndeor_

**Forever crying tears?**

_an ormsa nó orainne a bhí an locht_

**Was it me or us at fault?**

/\/\

_She was dying. And it was his fault. He was only following his destiny. Wasn't he?_

_He cradled her body, able to feel the laboured breaths she took. Tears slowly fell across his ashen cheeks. They hung at the curve of his jaw unable to continue their journey down for he was looking toward the stone ceiling._

_He was to scared to look at her face, to scared to see the expression of betrayal written all over it._

/\/\

_Ag mothú caiite s'ar fán_

**Feeling used and lost**

_Cén fáth an t-achrann is sileadh na ndeor_

**Why the fighting and crying of tears?**

/\/\

_"Arthur this. Arthur that. You never did have time for me MERLIN!" she cried out._

_Why couldn't he kill her when he had the chance? _

_However, every time them met and fought he simply couldn't finish what he began. He still thought there was some of the old Morgana in their but maybe he was wrong. He could see that she really wanted to finish him off._

_They continued to spar, verbally and physically. It went on for what felt like eons but in truth it was only a a few minutes. Eventually he got the upper hand when she slipped up in her manoeuvre. He finally plucked up the resolve and courage to end it once and for all._

_"I don't know who you are. But you aren't the Morgana I know who would be defeated by me in a sword fight. But mostly you aren't Morgana, you're just another Uther," he stated in dead seriousness, no longer believing that the once innocent girl was still there._

/\/\

_Arthur laid dead on the ground with his wife and enemy. All he did was run and cry out whatever came from the depths of his soul. Cried out until his throat ran raw._

_Everything exploded in light._

/\/\

_Tá áilleacht sa saol Má chuardaíonn tú e_

**There is beauty in life if you seek it out**

_Tá gliondar sa saol_

**There is joyous wonder in life**

_Cuardaimís e_

**Let's seek it out**

/\/\

Morgana removed her head from Sioraí's chest when the song ended. It felt so right to lean against him. She looked at his face and realised that his clear, blue eyes that were usually so alert and inquisitive had glazed over.

Just as she was about to motion him to wake up, they blazed a bright gold. His eyes appeared molten and enlightening. The fires around them suddenly roared brighter than ever before, like someone had fed them gas or wood. But just as fast as they came to life they settled like small pinpricks, barely providing light for the group.

Sioraí looked down at her, his eyes held a wisdom and ageless-ness not possible for a face of that of a young man. A sparkle that questioned existence itself. He opened his mouth and said one word, "Morgana."

Morgana had heard him say her name so many times. Yet when Morgana heard the sound of her name this time, she knew that he remembered.

That Merlin had remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_Well that was a lot of flash backs. But I hope you liked the update. And next time the talk between our favourite OTP..._


	12. Chapter 11: Screw You!

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews for the previous chapter._

_Anon and rk: I really appreciate your reviews and that you enjoyed the preceding chapter. Love to hear your opinions and criticism, it was very helpful._

_Shout out to Sister-snape for being the 60th reviewer (37 to go :P). YAY! Also it's nice to say that this has over 10,800 hits._

_However, some sad news. My updates may be more infrequent than usual (if that's even more possible) from now on since I have some sad issues happening around me and it makes it hard to keep a coherent thought for something this long. I'll try my best to update and keep my writing up to a decent standard but I'll still be around with the occasional oneshot or maybe a story that isn't so long._

_Warning: profanity galore courtesy of Morgana._

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering<strong>

Songs played:

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence (They were awesome live when I saw them a few weeks ago)

Hard to Swallow by You Me At Six (And these guys too)

**Chapter 11: Screw You!**

He looked at her with his unblinking blue eyes, the gold fading away. He was trying to comprehend what was going on because Morgana had her arms wrapped his neck and his hands rested at the small of her back.

She stared back at him with an odd expression, it was something between anticipation and fear. Her green eyes were wide, glistening with...tears? Merlin opened his mouth to say something but a spasm of pain swept through his mind, lights flickered before his eyes. His hand immediately clutched his head as if trying to ward it off. But it was too much and he slumped forward.

Morgana watched in shock as it played before her. She caught him with all her strength when he toppled onto her, hanging onto Morgana for support. She quickly muttered a spell, her eyes flashing gold, to change the gravity around them, easing the weight on Morgana. Though Sioraí or was it Merlin? Nevertheless, may look slight of frame, but truly he was actually quite well toned and thus heavy.

Her workmates witnessed the event unfold and began to move toward the couple. Alfred immediately rushed off to help Morgana with Sioraí. However, he halted when Morgana called out in a voice that appeared to be with false confidence.

"It's alright, Sioraí's just a little tired. Alcohol doesn't do him well." She laughed at the end trying to make it more light hearted. "I'm going to take him home now, so don't worry about us. Some cleaners we'll come around eleven to fix this get up later on."

That seemed to calm most people down except for Alfred who watched Morgana collect her handbag and practically drag Sioraí (a woman like her shouldn't have the strength to do that, could they?) onto the path into the darkness of the park that surrounded them.

Morgana dragged him toward where her car was parked; his favourite odd laced sneakers were getting scuffed by the gravel, flicking up small stones in all directions. He made the occasional odd grunt of pain as they headed toward her car, his hand still clutching his forehead. When they reached her car she rested his body against the front wheel of the McLaren while she fished for the car keys in her purse. She unlocked her car and opened the passenger seat door.

Morgana bent down to go lift him up. She looked at his face, it was still scrunched in pain, his breathing was fast and shallow. Abruptly his eyes snapped open. The blue eyes gave her a penetrative stare like he was trying to unravel her on the spot.

"Morgana," he breathed out.

She was stunned again by the sound of her name. She quickly collected her thoughts, "Hello Merlin," she greeted him softly.

He looked at her with confused expression until another wave of pain scoured through his head, he winced in pain . Images flashed through him, of castles, magic and war. Memories.

When the second wave ended he was left gasping for breath, his head buried between his knees. Morgana still knelt down beside him in silence, clueless about the situation. She just observed the dark haired man leaning against her car struggling against himself.

He raised his head when he regained his breath. "What are you doing here?" he asked he looked around where he was sitting.

He saw enormously tall buildings with millions of lights and the metallic four wheeled carts. Skyscrapers and cars were what they were called. How he knew? He wasn't sure, but somehow it felt like the knowledge was a distant memory, like it was something the he grew up to know.

"I live here Merlin," she answered bluntly, trying to overcome her nerves.

"Merlin," he repeated, taking in this piece of knowledge. "Merlin," he said again. Saying it felt like a the final piece of the puzzle reaching its destination, making it part of a greater picture. "I am Merlin."

Another barrage of memories assaulted him, but they were somewhat more recent. More modern filled with cars, nights and...Morgana.

"I am Merlin," he repeated again with confidence. "I am Merlin, Court Sorcerer to King Arthur of Camelot and the last Dragon Lord."

Morgana continued to watch in bewilderment. It was confirmed, Merlin was back and maybe as senile as her with this kind of announcement. All the while it appeared he was ignoring her.

This was proven wrong though.

"Why are we alive?" Merlin asked her with serious eyes, almost suspicious.

It was a question Morgana didn't want to hear. One she didn't have an answer for and one that would lead to a series of others she just simply didn't want to answer.

"We should go somewhere else to discuss, people are watching," she practically hissed at him, a strange feeling rising from nowhere.

Merlin wanted to refuse, knowing this could be a way she was trying to avoid the question. Yet his eyes flickered to his surroundings, seeing people staring at them, the strange couple sitting by an expensive car on the floor. He reluctantly agreed and stood up and seated himself in the car. In a way, he had no idea why he was moving into this metallic object with wheels, but his body seem to know, thus he himself knew. It was the most peculiar of sensations, but he grew to accept it, slowly absorbing the knowledge that was currently filtering into his mind. Knowledge that seemed basic but not the personal information he needed. Nonetheless he questioned it origins and tried to ignore it. Though he knew he will have to confront it soon.

Morgana got into the driver's seat and the headed back to her apartment. It would have been a silent drive if Merlin's phone didn't start ringing. His hand fetched it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button.

"Hello, Sioraí speaking," he automatically greeted, the name felt correct yet wrong at the same time.

"Hey Emrys, where the hell are you? Are you guys coming to the Halloween party tonight?" yelled out a male voice so loud that he had to remove the phone several inches away from his face. He frowned at the name Emrys, it wasn't commonly known much less used.

Morgana quickly snatched the mobile out of his hand and spoke into it whilst maintaining control of her car.

"We'll be there in an half an hour Wayne, see you later tonight," she answered and promptly ended the call, passing the device back to its owner.

They arrived at Morgana's apartment in five minutes. Merlin stood in the centre of her living room, confused. The place felt familiar and unknown to him at the same time. But before he could begin questioning her, Morgana was already in flurry, crossing from one room to another, collecting various articles of clothing. She chucked a set of clothes at him and pushed him into bathroom to change into them.

"Stop it Morgana!" he yelled. Anger did not suit Merlin but this emptiness dug at him. The lack of knowledge was killing him.

Morgana froze at the bathroom door, her fingers still gripping the back of his shirt. She exhaled a heavy breath, "Just change and I'll tell you everything." She let go of him and headed to another room, leaving Merlin in her pristine bathroom.

For some reason Merlin allowed it. His mind was working at a bazillion leagues (or kilometres) an hour but there was some patience there left for Morgana, the reason unbeknownst to him.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw himself but he looked the same yet different. His clothes were his but not his. However, his features shocked him the most. Merlin was younger. It wasn't a middle aged man looking at him, but himself when he was twenty-three, albeit his hair was shaggier than usual. But his blue eyes remained the same, they had an omnipotent gleam to them.

Merlin put on the clothes Morgana had gave him. It was a black suit with a waist coat and a thin, bolo tie. Lastly it was the most ridiculous looking cape he ever saw, much less wore. It was made of satin, black material with red lining and a very high pointy collar that could reach his ears. When he finished he exited the bathroom to meet with Morgana in the living room.

She was there in the centre wearing an article of clothing that barely covered her figure. It was a silver burlesque one piece corset complete with fishnet stockings at silver stilettos. Morgana was currently trying to lace herself up but struggling to do the ones at the back.

It was then Merlin realised that she too was younger. Appearing as if she was twenty-one, not the battle worn woman he last saw her as. But he somehow knew her eyes would show otherwise.

He walked up to her, brushing her manicured hands away from the tangled mess of laces she created. Morgana froze at his touch but Merlin ignored it and and untangled the laces himself before deftly lacing her top up with his pale hands. When his finished he spun her around to face him and asked, "Are you ready now?" His gaze determined.

Morgana's expression was an anxious one. "Why don't we discuss this in the car while we head to Wayne's?"

The light bulb shattered above them, bringing the room into darkness.

"_Bryne," _said Merlin and several candles on the mantle piece lighted.

Morgana was speechless. He had his powers too and they seemed to come to him with ease.

"That feels weird, my magic seems strained," he commented, more to himself than Morgana. "Sorry about your glass light thing Morgana, but I need answers now," Merlin sternly redirected the _conversation_. Merlin waited for Morgana to reply.

Instead of replying she reached out to his cheek and said, "_Ge hailige." _

Merlin wasn't sure why he let her touch him even though he knew they were enemies. Or maybe they weren't? He brushed the thought away quickly and chose to think about the present.

He watched her eyes flash and then felt a rush of warmth on his cheek. She removed her hand and he placed his hand to his cheek, it was sticky and underneath a tender scar. Merlin saw dry blood on his fingertips but the scar showed it was just residue from her healing spell.

Morgana sighed again, she didn't know what drove her to heal him, this wasn't Sioraí but Merlin. "A sliver of glass must have cut your face what the bulb shattered. But take a seat at the dining table."

Morgana moved to sit on a chair around her circular dining table. Merlin thought it was kind of ironic and sat down too.

"Thank you," Merlin said before asking, "Where are we? When are we? Where's Arthur? Why-"

Morgana cut him off by this stage, the questions would've been never ending if she did not. "It was nothing," she replied nonchalantly, fiddling with the silver hat that was part of her costume. "Firstly Merlin, what do you remember?"

He recounted everything until just before the last battle of Camlann. Also he mentioned only a few things about the memories about this life, confusing as it was. That his name was Sioraí Emrys Ambrosius and that he worked in a bookshop in Wandsworth, London. He frowned before he continued.

"What is going on? Is this some sort of spell you cast on us? Why are we here Morgana?" he questioned. "I have friends that look like the knights and Gwen. Hell, the person who looks like Arthur is actually called Arthur. What is happening? Where's Camelot? Where is the magic!" Merlin cried, increasingly becoming more desperate, his nails were beginning to dig into the white, wooden table.

Morgana reached for his hand to calm him, it was instinctual since she was dating Sioraí for several months now. But this was Merlin not Sioraí. Morgana continued to quash that feeling that was rising. Hell, she wasn't even sure yet that Merlin knew that he as Sioraí was currently in a relationship with her, much less she didn't know if she should tell him that specific piece of information.

Merlin snatched his hand from her before she could touch it, eyes squinted with suspicion.

Morgana pretended to be un-phased by this but it hurt. She didn't wanted to admit it. Not to anyone else and especially to herself. However, that rising feeling, was a truth. The truth that she was in love.

Or at the least something very similar.

Morgana may have had many relationships over her unnaturally long life time but they were nothing more than a bit of fun to her. Just a simple dalliance to pass the time. Yet now, the Ice Queen's heart had began to thaw for this man.

A man who probably had every reason to kill her with the flash of his eyes.

And seeing him react so coldly to her gave her a twinge of pain she tried to ignore, attempting to regain the haughty Morgana from the Age of Camelot.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions or continue to stare into nowhere?" commented Merlin in that particularly annoying sing-song voice of his, even though the situation was very serious. Some things never do change.

"Well, firstly no, I did not cast a spell over us. Secondly, we are in London. Thirdly, this _is_ Camelot, it's changed over the centuries if I must say. Your friends? I really don't know much and you I even know less, even with the amount of time we spent together. Lastly magic is dying." This was all said in a curt and matter of fact manner.

Merlin looked intensely at Morgana, as if waiting for her to start laughing like she was just toying with him. However, she remained silent and very solemn.

"How did you know that this London is Camelot? We are supposed the be dead." His eyes filled with determination.

"Cause I'm not dead and you were," she frustratedly reply. There was something in his tone that set her off. This _Merlin tone_.

"What?"

"You died at the Battle of Camlann. You, Arthur, Gwen. Everyone I knew died on that fateful day. And I lived on."

"With the use of dark magic if this is apparently a thousand years in the future," he accused.

"No, not with dark magic, with..." Morgana fell silent. She had always knew that her immortality was unnatural but she never really considered it. It was only now, with someone in her early life she realised how strange it was.

"With what?"

"I don't know," she answered softly.

"You don't know why you are still alive?" he asked incredulously. Was this really the same cunning, manipulative Morgana he knew?

"No, I don't."

"Alright...so if I and everyone else is supposedly dead why am I alive now?"

"I don't know either. I just met you and the others only a few months ago. When I say that, I mean you with other identities, personalities. None of this," she emphasised.

"None of what?"

"The accusations and hatred that seems to be radiating off you on waves."

"The accusations and hatred? If memory serves me right, I think I have every reason to hate you for all the times you've tried to take over Camelot and kill everyone with it. But you see obviously that failed and I'm now utterly loss in every sense of the word," he paused and then continued, "What happened at Camlann? I have images and memories, but they in itself are all muddled and unclear. All that really stands out is that Arthur dies and a bright, gold light."

Morgana steeled herself, taking calming breaths. "It was a great battle supposedly. Though the aftermath is the same after each bloody battle. Mordred and his personal battalion was to ambush Arthur and his army. But the tactic got leaked and I believe you rushed to protect him, leaving the then Prince Gwydre. I was to distract you and kill you while Mordred met with Arthur."

Merlin listened carefully, the familiar buzz of information continued to grow.

"We fought with magic and swordplay, we were on equal ground for a few moments but then you had the upper hand and finally decided to kill me," Morgana smirked. It was habit for her to smirk, for every time they met they never killed each other, well more likely that Merlin just couldn't do it.

He furrowed his brows at her expression, cruel as it was he knew old habits died hard. If this were the old Morgana he would be dead in an instant when he was in his _Sioraí state _he decided to call it. But something stopped her and he didn't know why.

Morgana ignored his frowning, wanting to get this over an done with. "We heard a scream, it was Gwen's. She was screaming because Mordred had struck Arthur down." She used struck as a euphemism. Kill was too harsh of word.

"So if you didn't target me, Arthur may have not died?" Merlin questioned in dead seriousness. The true voice of Emrys coming out. His eyes began to be flecked with gold standing out against the vibrant blue.

"Yes," she replied truthfully not looking directly at him. The haughty Morgana facade was long time gone.

"Is that what you really wanted, Morgana?" he asked, echoing her past visions of Emrys, which she later found out was Merlin.

She didn't answer nor did she look at him. Morgana stared at the criss cross of her stockings.

"Answer me Morgana."

"Well if Arthur didn't die you would've killed me," she snarled her greens eyes glinted furiously.

Merlin glared back, his nostrils flared. "You haven't changed one bit then," he replied bluntly, "Still as selfish as ever."

That was what snapped her.

Morgana walked over to Merlin, grabbed him by his tie and screamed out all her frustrations.

"You fucking prick! Soon as you regained your memories all you did was accuse me and interrogate me like I am some fucking criminal!"

Merlin was shocked. He had never seen Morgana yell, most of the time she would simply try to kill him.

"I haven't been a fucking fugitive for a thousand years. I regret what I have done after I lost everyone. You, Gwen, Arthur even Mordred! Who with his sweet, young words turned out to be even crueler when I realised the destruction we _all _ caused after the war. And I have spent the past thousand years hopefully making up for what I did. Sure, now I seem to be living in luxury with this fancy apartment. But no, I worked for that! I have been a midwife, nurse, doctor, lawyer, teacher, charity worker, seamstress and now an artist. And now you come waltzing along claiming that I used dark magic to prolong my life! Well for your information I haven't got a fucking clue why I have lived so long! But I did the best with what I had and didn't become a _selfish _bitch and killed myself! No! I used that time to help others. Sure I may still be cynical, even sadistic but I am still human. You're the selfish prick. So don't you dare tell me that I haven't changed. You're the one who has to fucking change Merlin! I want my boyfriend back! Not some obnoxious twat who thinks he is still all high and mighty even when we can say that with confidence that fate and destiny has fucked itself over when magic did not return to the land. You used to be my friend. But no! Screw you! Screw destiny! When life fucked me over for the past one thousand years!"

Morgana shoved Merlin back into the chair and stepped back before she crumpled onto the ground with her face buried in her hands. Tears were escaping through her fingers.

Merlin was shocked before, now what he was feeling was indescribable. Sure he had heard Morgana whine, complain and insult before. Yet, this outburst was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was so raw and full of emotion that he was too stunned to say anything. He pulled a tissue from the tissue box on table. Merlin gingerly removed Morgana's hand and began to wipe her tears away gently.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"For what?"

"For being a bastard as soon as I woke up."

"Hah! You forgive too easily Merlin," she said cynically, "If it weren't for me Arthur and Gwen wouldn't have died and neither would have you, after I donno, exploded into gold light or something. Killed yourself for Arthur. Sometimes I swear the servant's gossip had to be more than rumours," she added with a deranged laugh.

Merlin huffed. "Why do people always claim that? Exploding into gold light? It feels somewhat familiar," he voiced out even though it was stupid to do so since it was obviously another memory.

Morgana watched him through puffy eyes. She hadn't broken down like that in a long time. Now Merlin was undergoing that distant gaze again, his eyes flashing between gold and blue.

**M**

_He was slightly wounded, but Merlin still bolted toward the fallen bodies of Arthur, Gwen and Mordred. _

_The once innocent boy was now man, twisted with hate and pain still appeared to be alive after taking a direct stab from a sword. His body laid flat on the blood drenched plains of Camlann and his armour rattled with every shuddering breath he took._

_Merlin's eyesight was the diverted to Arthur's blank eyes, the charismatic leader's blue eyes now were dulled, the life snuffed out of them._

_And his Queen, the fair Guinevere. Her body laid motionless covered in gore where she laid, never to know that she was pregnant with child who had its life taken before it had begun._

_He had began chanting, weaving a spell of immeasurable power. The act of magic was performed subconsciously. It was instinctual._

_His voice was like that when he had called the Kilgharrah. Except it was that of raw magic, primal as if magic itself channelled through him, setting him ablaze with pure magic._

"Goldþræda gegang, rápinclua ealdorlegu, géosceaft níwe geáræned, ásæledon ús oþ þæs goldþræda gegang, rápinclua ealdorlegu!"

_As he cried out the last word the magic rushed through him like a torrents of water going over the edge of a massive waterfall. The light enveloped him._

_And then nothing._

**M**

Merlin's eyes refocused, the gold receded as the blue became dominant again.

"I sent us here," he announced.

"What?"

"I sent us here. I sent Arthur, Gwen, the Knights and myself here. It was my last act of magic," he repeated in awe, not able to comprehend his own magic.

"That's alright I guess, but it doesn't explain why I'm here," commented Morgana warily.

Merlin frowned, "True."

It was awkward for that small moment in time, unsure of their thoughts, emotions and life until Morgana said, "Right, I think that's enough seriousness for my house and we should go to Wayne's. Or you may know him as Gwaine. Not to worry though, he hasn't really changed a bit though. Let's continue this is the car."

She stood up, collected her top hat and made her way to the door. Just as she reached the door she felt Merlin's hand around her wrist.

"Yes?" she turned around accidentally flicking her hair into his face.

He wrinkled his nose at the sensation. "Ummm what did you exactly mean by that you wanted your boyfriend back?" he asked meekly but his face had of a person expecting an answer.

It took Morgana a full second to process the question before her face began to be tinged with pink. Well he wasn't going to get one...yet. Morgana turned head around purposefully flicking her hair into his face before storming out into the hallway.

Leaving Merlin to close the door. It took him a full second to process her reaction until a smile or maybe it was a grin formed upon his face. He quickly ran after her and with the flash of his eyes the door shut close.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_This chapter was really difficult to write due to the Ooc of the characters, but don't we love conflicts. I hope it was up to your expectations (not to mine though, way too much detail and not enough happening, need to know how to cut things down, wish I could do this for essays though). The spells are official Merlin spells and yes, it's official, Sioraí is now Merlin. Have a good one dear readers._

**Goldþræda gegang, rápinclua ealdorlegu, géosceaft níwe geáræned, ásæledon ús oþ þæs goldþræda gegang ond rápinclua ealdorlegu: **Threads of time, strings of fate, destiny is yet to be fulfilled (accomplished), we bind us to the threads of time and strings of fate.

_I hope I translated this accurately as possible. _


	13. Chapter 12: What am I to You?

_I'm still around, even though two months late. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, but without further ado I present..._

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering<strong>

Song Played: Zephyrus by The Bloc Party

**Chapter 12: What am I to You?**

The drive and walk to Wayne's house was a silent trip. A very awkward one at that. In Merlin's opinion at least. Morgana hadn't replied to his earlier question back in her apartment and to be honest with himself he was a little afraid of what the answer would be. Nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut in hope that she would eventually open up to him.

Morgana on the other hand had a series of thoughts streamlining through her head and had no idea how to tackle them. What was at the forefront of her mind was probably the most complicated one to deal with. Should she tell Merlin about _their _relationship? It might not even be counted as their relationship since he obviously was clueless about it. But just as she began to process possible outcome Morgana was quickly brought back to reality.

"Hey Hottie! Any more of those legs of yours getting around?" somebody yelled out.

Morgana and Merlin turned to where the voice came from and realised it was from a drunken youth screaming out from their front garden. But the particular youth was quickly silenced by his peers and what appeared to be a paramedic since there was an ambulance in the driveway of that house too.

Wayne's house is situated in a pretty suburban yet upper class neighbourhood. And on this particular Halloween night for some bizarre reason a good portion of the houses were holding parties of one sort or another. Also, a good chunk of those seemed to be under age teen parties with no supervision leading to the beautiful abuse (Wayne's words to quote) of alcohol and the outrageous antics of out of control pubescent children.

Morgana decided to ignore the comment and snub them off, even though inside she was itching to curse the boy. But as a mature and responsible adult, she acted appropriately and also partially she didn't want to bitch around this Merlin-returned person next to her, whom she could feel his eyes bore into her side, waiting for some form of action. In which he would be sadly disappointed for the lack thereof.

However, the two witnessed another paramedic treat another teenage boy. He seemed unconscious, possibly passed out or something similar. The sad yet almost amusing thing was that whilst most people who were watching seemed concerned but party-goers who were surrounding the paramedic and the unconscious emo-looking kid had their phones up recording it. The footage probably within a matter of minutes would make its way on Youtube or Facebook.

"Stupid kids," Morgana muttered.

Merlin shrugged, slightly bewildered that this would be a beginning of a conversation. "We were all young once. But I clearly don't remember being so drunk that I passed out."

"Well, I'm positively sure that you weren't drunk at the age of seventeen since you were living in that backwater town you call Ealdor. But tonight you may have to watch out since Wayne would be trying to shove every alcoholic beverage down your throat in attempt to get you drunk."

Merlin grinned, "He wishes. The only person who managed to ever do that was Gwaine, if you remember him."

Morgana internally grimaced. She sure did remember Sir Gwaine; a very thick-headed, charming (in his own obscure, ruffian way) and steadfast loyal knight to Arthur. She clearly remembered making him fight for food until breaking point in her second attempt for Camelot. What was she going to do when they actually arrived at Wayne's house?

"Ummm about that, you know Wayne is-"

"Emrys! Morgana!" somebody called from a few houses away.

The call was from Wayne naturally who was having a few drinks at the front of his house and was making his way toward them. Who else would've have spotted a vampire and burlesque dancer from fifty metres away and recognise it was their friends?

"Hey Wayne!" replied Morgana cheerfully (as she can be before being interrupted in such a delicate conversation). She walked towards Wayne until she realised that Merlin hadn't moved an inch from where they were before. Morgana quickly back tracked to the vampire.

Merlin was frozen on the spot. His apparent friend Wayne looked exactly like Gwaine. It was surreal. The last time he saw the knight, was actually at the tavern, the Rising Sun specifically. He, was cheerful and blissfully drunk as per usual exclaiming to all his friends about how such a good friend Merlin was much to his embarrassment. That was actually the last time Merlin saw Gwaine alive. Gwaine however, was part of Arthur's battalion when they were ambushed at Camlann. What happened afterwards was history. Or so Merlin thought.

He grabbed Morgana's wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Why is Gwaine there?" he hissed.

"Don't you remember? All those memories of friends who are friends?"

"Well I didn't know their names," Merlin retorted, "Plus it was all so vague. I saw people who looked like the knights but it was so obscure and unreal."

"I know, I know," she exasperated.

"Any more surprises I should know about before I make a fool of myself? He called me Emrys!"

Not that you need to try to be a fool, since you're always the fool thought Morgana. She also noted that the steadfast, almost brutal honesty was somewhat Sioraí like.

"Only your close friends call you Emrys," Morgana replied, recalling a particular long gone conversation they once had. "Also umm there was something going between us," she mumbled.

Merlin looked confused, "Huh?"

By that stage Wayne had made it to them. "Hey what are you two lovebirds conspiring here?" he asked and laughed jovially at his own jest.

Merlin's eyes widened at the not so funny joke that Gwaine or Wayne made.

Morgana though reacted differently and grabbed Merlin's hand, entwining her delicate fingers with his long, elegant ones. She smiled sweetly Wayne, ignoring Merlin's reaction as much as she could. "Ohh ways to avoid your ludicrous drinking games."

Wayne chuckled, "Ohh you wish, you wish. You Morgana maybe, but your pretty, little boyfriend here instead," he wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulder from his free side, leading them to the party, "Would have a more trickier time. I plan to get you drunk the good old fashion Irish way."

Merlin's eyes widened even more at the more accentually uncomfortable jest. Also Morgana was holding his hand and he just couldn't reason with himself to untangle his fingers from hers. Wayne though interpreted his expression with glee, believing it to me one of worry for the mischief foretold.

"Not too worry Emrys, Morgana would save you from making an idiot out of yourself right?," he grinned.

"Yeah try not to get to drunk!" called out a dark skinned man from the porch as soon the trio unlocked the front gate.

"We don't want you passing out like those idiotic kids from down the street," continued a giant of a man as he and the dark skinned man watched the another ambulance rush by.

"Of course not," replied Morgana, "Cause I'm here." She rushed to give the two a hug. "Hi Elliot. Hi Pierre."

Once again, Merlin was overwhelmed by the presence of the two men, Elyan and Percival. Though they apparently went by another name and clearly, like Wayne did not know of the past when then greeted him as Emrys (usually they'll call him Merlin) and with a man hug (that's what he called them at least).

"Hmm interesting costumes Elliot, you couldn't even bother? But Pierre I do like the Frankenstein look," commented Morgana inquisitively.

Merlin gave his friends a once over. Incredulously realising that they were outrageously dressed as he was too. Elliot wore baggy clothes with massive rings on his knuckles and a heavy chain necklace whilst Pierre had tattered clothes, some face paint and what appeared to be a bolt through his head.

"Hey! I'm actually Mr. T thank you very much," retorted Elliot.

"Don't worry I didn't recognise who he was either, but I'm actually Frankenstein's Creature if you didn't know that Frankenstein was the name of the scientist who created him," said Pierre in a very intellectual manner, contrasting with his bizarre look and giant of a man.

"Yeah, yeah. But what about me? Can you guess who I am?" Jumped out Wayne with his arms waving wildly about before conjuring a bow and arrow apparently out of no where.

Morgana and Merlin stared hard at the man. He was wearing green tights with a green tunic, a cap with a feather attached and wrapped around his waist was a leather belt with a dagger.

"It's really ambiguous," whispered Elliot to Morgana.

"Oi!" called out Wayne before he strikes out another pose for the clueless duet.

"Peter Pan?" guessed Morgana with a quizzical expression.

Wayne looked horrified at her answer and then focuses on Merlin, the warlock grimaces internally.

"What about you Emrys? What's your guess?"

Merlin eyed him up and down, trying to re-analyse the ubiquitous costume. Honestly he had no clue.

"Legolas?" he grinned weakly.

"Of course not Emrys! I can't believe that neither you nor Morgana could see who I am. I'm Robin Hood! Who steals from the rich and gives to the poor," he announced jovially even though he was disappointed that neither of his friends could tell who he was. "Anyway, we should get moving, I'm pretty sure pretty boy is eager to see you two, and Jen as well."

Wayne and the duo pushed past Elliot and Pierre and into the luxurious house. The two of them gave each other a knowing look, quite amused by the host's antics before the both of them were handed a glass of some unknown alcoholic beverage by Wayne.

"Here drink up you two, this party is finally gets to start with you guys around," he cheered before staring the two down, pressuring them to drink from their glasses.

Morgana quickly swallowed a few gulps of the drink, quite use to the bitter taste. But Merlin on the other hand looked into his glass filled with a foreign amber liquid he did not know. It smelled nothing like ale, mead or wine. Just a sharp, tangy-ness floated around it.

"C'mon Emrys just down it," encouraged Wayne.

"Don't pressure Sioraí into drinking that crap Wayne," called out a feminine voice.

Luckily for Merlin Jen dressed as an angel had just arrived into the room to save him from downing a rather horrid drink. He looked at her with a grateful expression, no longer shocked that Jen was Gwen. He sort of expected this.

Even with this Merlin was still not able to reign in the shock and surprise that flooded him when he saw Arthur waltzing into the room with a two glasses of punch and dresses up as a knight, of course.

"What's wrong with you Emrys? You look like you've seen a ghost," stated Arthur who wore a curious expression.

Merlin indeed looked pale as a ghost. Look at his once best friend still alive and breathing was just a miracle him. He opened his mouth to say something but there were no words he could convey to fill the void. His mind was blank, what does one actually say to a friend they thought were dead for centuries?

However, if Merlin did manage to enunciate something it was quickly prevented when Wayne interrupted him and pinch Merlin's nose, forcing his mouth to open to down the whole glass of whisky. Merlin swallowed it all up before coughing, the sharp taste stinging his taste buds.

"Time to get this party started now that Emrys has taken his first drink!" he announces to the rest of the crowd before disappearing to get another drink.

The other party goers cheer, raising the cups and bottles before resuming their activities. Merlin is left befuddled with Morgana and Arthur laugh at his expression, but Jen frowns at Wayne's antics.

Arthur is quickly distracted by Jen's frown."Yes, I think this party really needs to become a party. Would you like to dance Jennifer?" asks Arthur in his most polite and charming way to his date.

Jen looks at Merlin in a weird way, in which interprets as 'help me' but Arthur wraps an arm around her delicate waist and leads her to the impromptu dance floor in Wayne's living room.

"Yeah those two aren't officially together yet. You think their apparently destined love will defeat the threads of fate and unite the two again in a not so royal relationship," comments Morgana

Merlin says nothing and watches Jen and Arthur dance on the floor, even if wasn't what he really calls dancing but more like moving random limbs into some semblance of a pattern.

Morgana ignores his silence and continues, "But I suppose destiny had its hand though, with the lot of us at the same time in one place. Funny how you and Arthur are still two sides of the same coin. You're still friends with the once king."

"But where does that leave you Morgana? What am I to you in this renewed world?" he breaks his gaze from the dancing couple to look at the raven haired woman beside him. His sapphire meeting emerald.

She looks away and then hesitantly whispers, "I don't know anymore." Before walking away from him into the kitchen, disappearing and leaving him alone in this strange place.

"Woman problems aye Emrys?" Wayne mysteriously appears at his side again with two bottles of beer.

"Huh?"

"Girlfriend troubles right? You two been fighting or something?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Morgana and I..." Merlin is dazed at Wayne's suggestion. Him and Morgana?

"C'mon you can tell me. We're like best friends, even though Arthur's really your best friend but he ain't good with these D and M conversations."

Wayne leads Merlin to the upstairs of the apartment and to the balcony. They could see the rest of the party in the backyard and the array of costumes people dressed in. Merlin realises that Wayne is really similar to Gwaine and wonders if he can reveal his memories too. Like what Morgana did to him or something. But his thoughts are quickly interrupted.

"So what's up with you and Morgana tonight? You two have been acting strange," he says, leaning against the rail. He passes Merlin a bottle of beer before taking a gulp from his own.

Merlin nods in thanks but doesn't drink from it, instead he copies Wayne's motion and leans on the rail too. "Strange? What do you mean by strange?"

"Usually you two are all over each other. Like how it's been over the past months. It was pretty disgusting at first really but it was great to see you happy mate." He pats Merlin on the back.

Merlin remains silent.

"So no break up happening soon right?"

"No – we're alright. Same as usual," he replies, his mind is trying to process everything and the conclusion he is coming to is bewildering. He doesn't know if he truly believes his own deduction.

"Cool, I don't want to see you like how you were when_ she _passed a few years ago. You and Morgana, I can see are good for each other. I see you guys really do love each other. And hey speak of the devil, the seductress has appeared."

Merlin's eyes widen to the size of plates. It was true, him and Morgana are courting or was it called dating now. And here she comes in that revealing costume of hers. Wayne goes downstairs, leaving them two alone at the balcony. He remembers the bottle in his hand and sculls the whole thing down.

"Hey Merlin, careful there," she warns meekly. Morgana doesn't understand why she needs to find Merlin, her feet lead her here. She's too scared to tell him the truth.

He ignores her warning and finishes the beer. "Sooo..." he wants her to have a proper conversation with her.

Strangely, the strong willed woman that usually oozes with confidence and sophistication doesn't reply and looks at her feet, fidgeting.

"Morgana look at me."

She doesn't. Morgana doesn't know what has come over her. When she first began this charade. It was meant to be a bit of fun, something to interest her life, a too long millennia plus life. Yet, she bit off more then she could chew, she got herself entangled in her own web, she was losing her own game. The unbelievable thing was that she didn't feel like it was an entirely bad thing. Actually it was quite the opposite, but she is Morgana Pendragon. Her pride does not falter. Yet, it seems so fragile when she is with him now. Like it was a remnant, a fragment of a what a could have been.

"Morgana look at me please." She continues to refuse his request.

Something clutches at his insides, Merlin can't tell. He thinks he knows the truth but he rather hear it from her. He takes a step towards her and with a quivering hand he tips her head so she faces him, looking directly at him. Her green eyes seem to bare everything and nothing at him.

"Morgana, what am I to you?" he asks softly.

She looks into his aure eyes, they were hypnotic and she was unable to tear her gaze away from him. She opens her mouth to reply but no sound comes out. Morgana can feel tears welling up in her eyes, from an emotion she can't define.

"Do you love me?" Merlin is blunt and to the point. The Sioraí trait which remained with him after remembering.

Morgana breaks down at this point, the tears finally escape her eyes. "I don't know!" she cries out, "I don't want to love you after all we've been through. But there is something there I can't ignore."

Merlin is flustered he doesn't know how to react to her crying. He hates seeing girls crying. He hates seeing Morgana cry. In a way he knows that he shouldn't care but he feels guilty. If only...if only he told her the truth...

"What did you do to me Merlin?" she demands. "I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Plan for what to happen?" he cups her face delicately with his large hands.

"To fall in love with you!" she removes herself from him. "It was all fun and games and then something happened. You did something to me didn't you? Your magic reacted instinctively or something bizarre like that!"

Merlin stares at Morgana spouting her true thoughts, what she really feels. The honesty and passion she had before he poisoned her. Before he killed her. Then he suddenly he pulls her closer to him and presses his lips onto hers. It wasn't soft and sweet but fierce and passionate. Morgana gasps at the contact but eventually she retaliates, her silky lips pull at his mouth, hungrily reaching for more. More of this forbidden treasure. Her hands run up his back between his clothes and cape, clawing at his body, pulling him closer. Merlin's arms wrap around her dainty waist and pulls her closer to him, slanting his mouth for a perfect fit with hers.

"What- are you doing- to me- Merlin?" she pants into his mouth before separating their lips.

However, Merlin doesn't answer and simply recaptures her lips, the renewed contact wasn't like the desperate kiss from before, but something different. It was something only they could feel but not describe.

Merlin was the one to break the second kiss. He takes a step back and looks at Morgana. Truly looks at her, ignoring their past and to see the woman in front of him. She was like a storm, terrifying yet captivating. Her lips were swollen to the colour of raspberries and her hair tangled like a raging river.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks her, "You have been the one who has tried to kill everyone I loved and destroy everything I believe in," he pauses, "But I can't feel it in myself to hate you."

Morgana looks at Merlin. She thinks their isn't an ounce of Sioraí left any more. He was replaced with something more profound. She can't tell if it is for better or for worst. "I think that is something I always knew."

Merlin doesn't respond to the statement. "Where does it leave us now?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know."

"Is that really all you have to say?"

She's confused. Usually Morgana has an opinion for everything but here what she wants to say doesn't seem to be the right thing to say.

Merlin senses her hesitance, "If you want to say something you should say it now. I've already forgiven you – I think."

Morgana bites her bottom lip, blood rushes up to the skin reddening more than what seems possible. "Could we...forget about the past ...and let it be just us two?... We can start again," she says breathlessly.

Merlin furrows his brow in thought, "But what about the others?" referring to the friends who look like his king, his queen and the knights. He has considered reawakening their memories too.

She winces at her thought, feeling selfish, "Our destiny is over Merlin. There is no Camelot, no Albion to reunite any more. It would be better if we left them in ignorance, so they don't have to suffer what we have gone through." She looks to her feet again, fearing what he might say.

He quickly grasps the fact that it was a selfish request, yet it was true. He doesn't want Arthur, Jen and the others to remember the cruel lives that have passed, the mistakes made leading to devastating outcomes. The torments of the past. "We can turn over a new leaf then," he smiles slightly.

Morgana looks up, her green eyes glittering brightly. "Yeah, we can." Pinpricks are forming in the corner of her eyes. She bounds forward to Merlin wrapping her arms around his torso, embracing him so hard as to prove that he was real. Merlin lips are on her forehead, lightly pressing against her smooth skin, holding them there. They held each other there.

They hear footsteps coming from the stairs and they separate. It was Wayne.

"Was I interrupting something here?" he asks gently. Seeing that Morgana appeared teary and her lips swollen, and Merlin looking far more emotional than usual too.

"No, no," replies Morgana, wiping away her tears, trying not to smudge her make up.

"Ok, just came to tell you guys cake has been cut up," he grins before leaving.

"Sure we'll be down in a moment," Merlin calls after him before he wraps a possessive arm around Morgana and leads them downstairs. He thinks he can get used to this feeling that is building with in him – get used to having Morgana beside him.

The rest of the night was pretty much your usual party. Except for the fact that Morgana had to keep whispering Merlin all the references and updates the world has come to use. Eventually, they decided to go home. Arthur winking at Merlin and Wayne blatantly gives him the thumbs up when he and Morgana are about to leave. Merlin may have been bit unknowledgeable to various modern day things, memories still trying to sort themselves out in his head, but he clearly knew what both those gestures meant. He just shook his head in amusement, and ignored the duo.

Morgana on the other hand had other ideas, more cheeky and mischievous ones. She rather fuel their imaginations and she entwined her delicate fingers with Merlin's long, pale ones. She leads him out with a wave to the other people who were still partying and just catches Wayne's or maybe Gwaine's amused expression.

The couple found themselves walking in a comfortable silence. It wasn't like the awkward walk they had when they came to the party those many hours ago, but simply a good one. Morgana began to shiver, her revealing costume not providing much warmth. So Merlin did what any other gentlemen would do and took off his cape (his ridiculous vampire cape) and placed it around her bare shoulders, wrapping her with it.

Morgana felt the satiny material fall onto her shoulders, the heat from Merlin still upon it, warming her up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replies cordially.

They continue walking towards where she parked her car, most of the houses have now quieted down, the parties finishing. No more immature drunken teenagers with nothing to do screaming at her. It was four in the morning so it should be expected. Then Morgana feels a familiar slimy sensation, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Her stalker was nearby.

Morgana moves closer to Merlin, reconnecting their hands again. Merlin looks down at her, his eyes appear thoughtful but on edge at the same time.

"Did I tell you I have a stalker?" she mentions quietly.

"No, you haven't."

"Well it's a magical one too."

"Hmmm, have you confronted them?"

"No. I don't even know who they are. I think I can take them on easily. They appear to have the ability to possess or control others. But it's very weak. Magic doesn't come easily to people like they did in the old days."

"You have mentioned that. That's something I want to figure out." Merlin's posture changes subtly. Suddenly he takes on a predatory look, his eyes fizzle between gold and blue. This is the look of the powerful warlock Emrys. "And I assume your magical stalker is here now."

The slimy, magical sensation increases ten fold. To a stage where its beginning to become overbearing. It was a lot more different than the other times. "Yes," she whispers, Morgana realises that her stalker is more powerful than she predicted.

"Well it's time to meet them I guess," he states loudly and turns around.

"What?" Morgana is confused by his sudden decision but turns around see what he is facing.

Merlin ignores her question. "Mordred you can come out now," he calls out into the empty street.

After a second, a form comes out from behind a tree. It was the emo-looking teen from the out of control party earlier. He appeared seventeen years old. His hair was pitch black and gelled, and he wore dark clothes to match the look. But it was his eyes, those icy blue eyes that were not of a drunken, passed out teenager, but something more conniving, more manipulative – something that made Mordred the powerful leader of the grand armies that could take on the armies of Albion.

"Hello Emrys. Hello Morgana," Mordred greets, his smile flashing unnaturally bright.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_Not my best chapter, but I am on a roll by updating 3 stories in an exam period :D. So how many of you expected the return of Mordred? I'm really curious. Also anyone who would like to make a cover for this I would really appreciate. Might not update in 3 weeks though, going on a holiday to the Great Barrier Reef. Thanks for reading and please review. _


End file.
